Il était une fois, en Egypte
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Quand Bill Weasley a besoin d'un expert en Potions sur son site de fouilles en Egypte, un candidat s'impose. Pas de slash. TRADUCTION de la fic de Josan.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. _

**Titre original** : Once Upon a Time, in Egypt.**  
Auteur** : Josan  
**Personnages** : Severus Snape, Bill Weasley.  
**Note originale de l'auteur** : Je voulais un nouveau méchant. Je voulais explorer le monde des gobelins. Je voulais un UA à l'intérieur d'un UA. Je crois que tout y est.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http// tales-of-josan . livejournal . com / 25994 . html

Traduction benebu, septembre 2007 - ?

**Il était une fois, en Egypte. **

« Professeur Snape. »

L'homme aux robes noires se retourna lentement et examina de la tête aux pieds la personne qui l'avait interpellé. « Un Weasley. Longs cheveux roux et une dent de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille. William, c'est bien cela ? »

Bill Weasley lui sourit. « Je n'arrête pas de dire à ma mère qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je garde les cheveux longs et la boucle d'oreille. C'est plus facile pour les gens de me distinguer du reste de la horde. » Weasley lui tendit la main en manière de salutation. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Professeur. »

Snape ignora la main tendue. « J'en doute, Monsieur Weasley. D'habitude, le plaisir est de m'éviter. »

Le sourire de Weasley faiblit un peu, et il laissa retomber sa main. Il secoua la tête. « En fait, Professeur, je quittais justement nos bureaux pour me mettre à votre recherche. »

Ça ne se passait pas bien, se disait Weasley, alors que Snape se figeait d'une manière telle que Weasley se demanda s'il ne se préparait pas à lui décocher un mauvais sort qui l'enverrait valdinguer jusque dans le Londres moldu.

Snape glissa sa maigre bourse dans une poche, et tourna les talons. « Et bien, vous m'avez vu maintenant, Monsieur Weasley. Bonne journée. » Et il commença à marcher vers les portes principales de Gringotts.

Weasley lui emboîta le pas. « Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de déjeuner avec moi, Professeur. »

Arrivé à la porte, Snape s'arrêta pour envoyer à Weasley la pleine mesure de son regard noir. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que le Ministère a décidé de m'éliminer, Monsieur Weasley ? Un dernier repas, assaisonné de poison ? »

Weasley plaça une main sur le bras de Snape. « Professeur. » Il parlait à voix basse, avec calme, non parce qu'il avait peur d'attirer l'attention d'autres clients de Gringotts, mais dans l'espoir que ça calmerait la tempête dont le visage de Snape annonçait l'imminence. « Un déjeuner ici, chez Gringotts. Loin des yeux et des oreilles du Ministère. » Il attendit que ses mots pénètrent Snape malgré la colère de celui-ci, avant d'ajouter, « Ne voyez dans ce repas, Professeur, qu'une tentative malhabile de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. »

La grimace de Snape se fit plus prononcée, tout comme le sarcasme. « Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, au juste, Monsieur Weasley ? »

Le sourire amical de Weasley fit son retour. « Vous voulez dire, en plus d'avoir supporté tous ces Weasley et d'avoir fait entrer des connaissances en matière de potion dans nos caboches dures comme du bois ? »

Snape ne se détendit pas, ne trouva pas la plaisanterie amusante. Weasley pencha la tête, et ramena sa voix à un ton plus sérieux. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas parler du fait que vous avez risqué votre vie pour nous. Le Ministère a peut-être oublié, mais moi pas. Un déjeuner, Professeur, dans la salle à manger privée de Gringotts. Même le Ministre en personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir jamais eu l'opportunité de manger à l'étage. Vous pourriez courir les dîners en ville pendant des semaines, rien que grâce à ça. »

Snape eut un rire dédaigneux. « Même ça ne suffirait pas à convaincre quiconque d'inviter un aliéné à dîner. »

Weasley releva le défi, et sourit. « Eh bien, vous savez bien ce qu'on dit de nous, les Briseurs de Sorts : fous à lier, tous jusqu'au dernier. Si vous vous joignez à nous pour le déjeuner, vous n'en serez qu'un parmi tant d'autres. » Il fit un geste vers le couloir menant à l'escalier. « Alors ? »

Snape soutint le regard de Weasley le temps de prendre sa décision. « Monsieur Weasley… »

Weasley ajouta un dernier argument. « Le menu est très ordinaire, je vous l'assure. Mais délicieux. Et je sais avec certitude qu'ils ont un merlot sur la carte qui est une véritable ambroisie. »

Snape ferma les yeux, et hocha finalement la tête. « D'accord, Monsieur Weasley. » Il redressa les épaules, comme pour rassembler ses forces, et commença à avancer vers le couloir. « Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pu m'offrir de merlot. »

&&&&&

Ça ressemblait à la salle à manger classique d'un club plutôt chic. Les tables étaient recouvertes d'épaisses nappes blanches, croulant sous la porcelaine fine, l'argent et le cristal ; les sièges semblaient confortables. La conversation, aux tables qui étaient occupées, était tranquille, et apparemment tournait autour des affaires. Enfin, bien sûr que c'était le cas, se dit Snape en suivant le gobelin qui les précédait vers une table d'angle. Des yeux se levaient occasionnellement pour les suivre un instant avant de revenir à l'objet de leur conversation, mais c'était plus parce que lui et Weasley étaient les deux seuls non-gobelins de l'endroit, que parce que c'était _lui_.

Et même si leur table était dans un coin, ce n'était pas un coin sombre, mais un coin situé juste à côté d'une fenêtre, qui permettait aux convives de regarder le Chemin de Traverse. La fenêtre était une surprise : depuis l'extérieur, tout ce qu'on voyait, c'était un mur plein. Les tables et chaises à l'échelle gobeline grandirent pour accommoder les sorciers. Le serveur ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de leur tendre un menu chacun, sur lequel l'écriture gobeline se transformait rapidement en anglais.

Après y avoir jeté un œil, Snape commenta, « Quoi, et pas de bébés au court-bouillon ? »

Weasley baissa son menu suffisamment pour envoyer à Snape un des regards noirs dont lui aussi était capable. « Et pas d'équipement de laboratoire réduit en miettes, assaisonné de verre brisé et d'ingrédients détruits. »

Les traits de Snape se raidirent. Après un moment de tension intense, pendant lequel Snape corrigea l'opinion qu'il avait de Weasley, il hocha la tête. « Message reçu, Monsieur Weasley. »

Sur un ton moins provocateur, Weasley se plongea une fois de plus dans le menu. « Je peux vous recommander l'agneau. Il n'est pas tout à fait aussi bon qu'à la maison, mais il est plus que correct. »

Snape prétendit étudier le menu. « Quand vous parlez de la maison, vous pensez au Terrier, ou à l'Egypte ? »

Weasley rit doucement, surprenant Snape une fois de plus par ce rapide changement d'humeur. « A l'Egypte. Maman est une très bonne cuisinière, mais dans le genre anglais, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Alors, il est d'accord ? »

Snape et Weasley baissèrent leur menus en entendant cette question bourrue. Un gobelin, vêtu de ce qui se faisait de mieux en matière de vêtements gobelins, chose qui le mettait apparemment très mal à l'aise, se tenait près de la table, regardant les deux sorciers d'un air contrarié.

« Ah, Gorkopol, » sourit Weasley, avec un peu de raideur, avant d'ajouter quasiment sans desserrer les dents, « comme c'est gentil de ta part de venir nous rejoindre pour ce _déjeuner_. Le professeur et moi étions justement en train de regarder ce qu'il y avait au menu. »

« Donc, tu ne lui as pas encore posé la question. » Gorkopol claqua des doigts, et une chaise glissa jusqu'à la table, se soulevant une fois qu'il y eut pris place afin qu'il puisse manger confortablement à la table trop haute pour sa taille. Le maître d'hôtel arriva au même moment, pour lui donner le menu dans une courbette.

« Maître Gorkopol, » lui dit-il en anglais. « C'est un honneur pour nous, Monsieur. »

Gorkopol grommela et, ignorant le gobelin obséquieux, jeta son menu sur la table. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Weasley s'adossa au fond de son siège. « J'ai invité le professeur à se joindre à moi pour le déjeuner. »

Gorkopol leva les yeux au ciel. « Toi et tes maudites coutumes sorcières. »

Weasley ne se laissa pas démonter. « Eh bien, excuse-nous, mais il se trouve que nous sommes des sorciers, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Gorkopol grimaça. « Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à te le faire oublier, depuis le temps, » marmonna-t-il, fusillant Snape du regard comme si c'était lui qui était responsable des habitudes de sorcier de Weasley.

« Est-ce que vous avez fait votre choix, Messieurs ? » C'était encore une fois le maître d'hôtel.

« Ah, j'imagine que c'est le Maître de Potions. Excellent travail, Bill. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce gobelin était âgé, même selon les critères gobelins. Il portait d'épaisses lunettes, qui glissaient jusqu'au bout de son long nez, et son visage était ridé, et pas seulement parce qu'il plissait les yeux pour concentrer son attention sur Snape – qui se contenta de le regarder lui aussi, le visage dénué de toute expression.

Les gobelins ignorèrent le profond soupir de Weasley. « Professeur Snape, permettez-moi de vous présenter Sfankt Ashkentag et Sfankt Gorkopol. »

Entendant le titre gobelin désignant les hautes personnalités, Snape se leva poliment, les dominant de ce fait de toute sa hauteur. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant chacun d'eux. « C'est un honneur de faire vos connaissances, Sfankts. »

Gorkopol sembla impressionné par la réaction de Snape. Il se tourna vers Weasley qui lui sourit.

« Coutumes sorcières, » dit Weasley, avec un certain soulagement dans la voix.

Gorkopol soupira bruyamment, avant de marmonner, « Gesticulations sorcières, plutôt. »

Une autre chaise apparut derrière le vieux gobelin qui s'assit à son tour. « Alors, Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Snape se rassit, et fusilla Bill Weasley du regard. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il est question ici. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été invité, sous un faux prétexte, c'est maintenant évident, pour un déjeuner. Accompagné de merlot. »

« Très bon choix, » grogna le maître d'hôtel. Et soudain, un gobelin se précipita vers eux avec un plateau. Il plaça avec des gestes efficaces un verre à vin, gravé aux armes de Gringotts, devant chacun des convives, et une carafe d'un vin d'un rouge profond, presque violet, au centre de la table.

Weasley soupira une fois de plus avant de se retourner vers le maître d'hôtel qui attendait toujours. « Servez-nous simplement ce que vous avez de mieux, en gardant à l'esprit les préférences de chacun. »

Leur serveur leur apporta rapidement des bols de soupes, différentes pour les gobelins et les sorciers.

Weasley haussa les épaules, et fit un geste en direction de Snape. « Je vous expliquerai après que nous ayons mangé, Professeur. Ce serait dommage de laisser refroidir la soupe. Je vous en prie. »

Pendant un moment, il pensa que Snape allait refuser. Le Maître de Potions le fixait, les yeux noirs et le visage… fatigué. Est-ce que c'était réellement l'homme qui était devenu fou furieux ce premier jour de cours après la fin de la guerre, détruisant sa salle de classe et son laboratoire, et terrorisant ses élèves ?

Sa mère, noyau central de communications pour tous les Weasley où qu'ils vivent, lui avait écrit que Minerva avait confié à l'Ordre qu'elle avait dû aller jusqu'à le Stupéfixer. Ça avait été la seule façon de le faire arrêter de hurler et de jeter partout les caisses contenant ses potions et ses ingrédients. Ils avaient dû l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste pendant plusieurs semaines après ça, après quoi les Gouverneurs de Poudlard avaient refusé de lui permettre de remettre les pieds dans l'enceinte de l'école, de peur que son comportement se révèle trop imprévisible pour la sécurité des élèves. Ils avaient été suffisamment traumatisés par la guerre et ses répercussions horribles, avaient décrété les Gouverneurs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se demander si leur professeur de Potions n'allait pas soudain se déchaîner contre eux.

D'après Molly, Minerva avait dû argumenter longuement et à grands cris pour qu'ils allouent à Snape une petite pension, pour les années de travail qu'il avait fournies à l'école. Et le Ministère avait refusé d'y ajouter une noise, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas accorder de pension à tous ceux qui perdaient la raison, héros de guerre ou non.

C'était par pur hasard qu'alors qu'il se mettait en route pour trouver Snape, Weasley l'ait croisé en bas, dans les locaux de la banque, en train de faire un retrait. Et ça avait été une bonne chose, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit par où il aurait commencé à chercher autrement.

« Je vous en prie, Professeur. »

Snape haussa les épaules, et attrapa sa cuillère à soupe. « Un repas gratuit est un repas gratuit, Weasley. Je n'ai pas les moyens de le refuser. »

Ouille, se dit Weasley. Et bien trop vrai, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, en regardant Snape avaler lentement la soupe, le ragoût d'agneau, deux verres de merlot, et la tarte aux pommes comme s'il en savourait la moindre bouchée. La maigreur de Snape le faisait paraître presque… fragile.

Gorkopol comprit rapidement l'atmosphère, et mangea en silence. De temps à autre, il levait les yeux de son steak d'hippogriffe pour regarder Weasley, une question muette dans le regard. Ashkentag, à cause de sa quasi-cécité, se concentrait comme à son habitude sur le fait de porter sa nourriture à sa bouche sans rien renverser.

Snape attendit d'avoir ramassé la dernière miette de tarte de son assiette avant de se renfoncer dans son siège et de regarder ses compagnons. « Très bien, Monsieur Weasley, je suis maintenant prêt à payer mon dû. Qu'étiez-vous supposé venir me demander ? »

Weasley fit un signe de la main ; leur table fut débarrassée, et une bouteille de cognac et des verres mis à leur disposition. Il en versa pour chacun, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses à Snape.

« Crachez le morceau, Weasley. »

Weasley prit son verre à cognac dans la main, et fixa le liquide ambré. « Je le ferais si c'était aussi facile que ça. Mais ça demande un minimum d'explication. »

Snape fit tourner son propre verre sous son grand nez. « Dans ce cas prenez votre temps, Weasley. Je doute de jamais avoir une autre opportunité d'apprécier un tel bouquet. »

« Je vais commencer par faire les présentations dans les règles. Professeur Snape, laissez-moi vous présenter Sfankt Gorkopol, le Responsable de Site sous les ordres duquel je travaille depuis que j'ai commencé en tant qu'apprenti Briseur de Sorts. »

« Sfankt Gorkopol, » salua Snape. « Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir supporté un Weasley pendant… combien d'années est-ce que ça fait, déjà ? »

Gorkopol émit un son qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un gargouillis si le visage de Weasley n'y avait pas répondu par un sourire. « Près de vingt ans, Sfankt Professeur. »

Le titre honorifique prit Snape par surprise, même s'il n'y fit pas allusion. « Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de chacune de ces journées, Sfankt Gorkopol. »

Le gargouillis se fit plus prononcé alors que le gobelin de renfonçait dans son siège.

Weasley ignora le commentaire. « Et Sfankt Ashkentag est l'égyptologue en chef de Gringotts. »

« C'est un véritable plaisir de rencontrer un expert tel que vous, Sfankt Ashkentag. »

Le vieux gobelin sourit. « En fait, c'est votre expertise qui nous intéresse en l'occurrence, Sfankt Professeur. »

Snape concentra son attention sur Weasley. Même s'il n'avait été son élève que pendant une seule et unique année, Snape fut content de voir qu'il pouvait toujours le rendre un peu nerveux. « _Mon_ expertise ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Weasley hocha la tête, se penchant en avant sur son siège. « Nous avons une proposition à vous soumettre, Professeur. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, Monsieur Weasley. »

« Tu vas en venir au fait ! » siffla Gorkopol.

« Exactement, Monsieur Weasley. » La voix de Snape était fatiguée, « Venez-en au fait. »

« Nous travaillons sur un nouveau site de fouilles. Une tombe, qui se révèle être celle d'un Sorcier de Cour. Une tombe que jamais les moldus ne trouveront, car elle est bien trop dangereuse pour eux. »

« Presque trop dangereuse pour que quiconque la trouve, » affirma Sfankt Ashkentag, posant à son tour son verre sur la table. « Nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que c'était celle de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Djen. Il semblerait qu'il a été un Sorcier de Cour pour Hetepsekhemwy, premier dirigeant de la Seconde Dynastie. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé la date exacte de son décès, mais d'après nos calculs, ça devrait remonter à peu près à ce que les moldus datent comme 2 860 avant Jésus-Christ. »

Snape tourna le regard vers l'égyptologue. « Une découverte intéressante, je n'en doute pas, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

« Comme vous le savez peut-être, les sorciers à cette époque étaient à mi-chemin entre le magicien et le médecin. Nous pensons que Djen était… eh bien, à défaut d'une meilleure appellation, un spécialiste des potions. »

Snape parut soudain un tantinet plus intéressé.

« Et il semblerait qu'il a été enterré avec toutes ses potions. »

Snape était maintenant plus qu'un tantinet intéressé.

« Ces potions doivent être examinées convenablement, » grogna Gorkopol.

« Il reste des matériaux à examiner après tout ce temps ? » demanda Snape, le regard posé sur Weasley.

Weasley hocha la tête. « Pas beaucoup. Certaines jarres semblent ne plus contenir que de la poussière, mais d'autres… » Il poussa un lourd soupir, semblant moins que ravi à ce souvenir. « D'autres se sont révélés toujours… actives. »

Snape se radossa dans son siège. « Toujours ? Après tout ce temps ? Merlin ! »

« Oui, en effet, » convint Sfankt Ashkentag.

« Actives à quel point ? » Snape ne quitta pas Weasley du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « L'un des assistants sur le site a ouvert une petite fiole, et stupidement reniflé son contenu. Il a été transformé en serpent. »

Le soudain silence qui se fit autour de la table intrigua Snape. « Comment est-ce qu'on lui a rendu sa forme humaine ? »

Les trois autres s'entre-regardèrent. « On ne l'a pas fait, » expliqua Gorkopol. « Au moment où la lumière du jour l'a touché, le serpent… il est tombé en poussière. »

L'expression de respect appréciateur qu'afficha Snape rappela à Weasley pourquoi ils avaient pensé à lui à l'origine. « Nous avons mis en place plusieurs barrières magiques de sécurité autour du site. Aucun moldu ne sera capable de les pénétrer. Cependant, il demeure impératif que nous en sortions ces potions. »

« Mais il est tout aussi vital qu'elles soient identifiées, » rappela Sfankt Ashkentag. « Non seulement afin de déterminer lesquelles sont actives et lesquelles ne le sont pas. Mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'elles contiennent. Et ce qu'elles pourraient faire. Nous n'avons pas de documents sur autre chose que les potions les plus communes datant de cette époque. »

Bill Weasley appuya ses coudes sur la table, et se pencha en avant. « Donc, après en avoir discuté, nous avons décidé qu'il fallait que nous trouvions un Maître de Potions, un sorcier qui pourrait être intéressé par ce travail. »

« Parce que les gobelins sont experts en Trésors et en Artefacts, mais pas en Potions, » compléta Sfankt Ashkentag. « Et vous, Sfankt Professeur, vous êtes un expert en potions. »

« Et comme je suis fou, vous pensez que votre proposition pourrait m'intéresser ? »

« Oui. Et pour ce qui est d'être fou… » Weasley sourit tout à coup, « Eh bien, comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, vous n'en seriez qu'un parmi tant d'autres, Professeur Snape. »

&&&&&&

« Bienvenue dans mon taud… dans mon logis, Monsieur Weasley. »

Taudis aurait peut-être été un terme plus approprié, se dit Weasley. C'était une chambre. Pas particulièrement grande, d'ailleurs. Dans un bâtiment décrépit, juste au bord d'une allée coincée entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes.

Dans un coin, un lit, soigneusement fait, qui semblait servir également de canapé. Dans un autre coin, une petite table et une chaise. Pas d'armoire ni de placard, juste une étagère au dessus de deux patères où étaient suspendues deux robes, apparemment en piteux état, une chemise de nuit et la cape d'hiver de Snape. Un petit meuble qui ne contenait qu'une poignée de livres, rien à voir avec la bibliothèque qui avait rempli le bureau de Snape. Ou ses quartiers, la seule fois où Weasley avait réussi à y jeter un œil, quand Snape lui avait offert de lui prêter un livre qui l'aiderait avec son projet de recherche pour les ASPICs. Mais pire encore que l'atmosphère de la pièce, il y avait le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de chaudron fumant, pas la moindre potion en train de bouillonner ou de refroidir.

Snape le vit regarder autour de lui. « C'était l'une des conditions de ma sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, je ne devais pas retoucher aux potions. Ne pas en préparer. Ne pas avoir de lectures à ce sujet. Et pas de magie, non plus. Ils… ils m'ont pris ma baguette, afin de s'en assurer. »

« Putain de merde ! » marmonna Weasley. Il s'assit sur le lit-canapé, et fixa le sorcier dont les potions avaient été toute la vie.

Snape s'assit sur la chaise branlante et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de ses manches. « C'est pour cette raison que, aussi tentante que soit votre offre, Monsieur Weasley, je vais devoir la refuser. Personne au Ministère ne me rendra ma baguette. Et même si je la récupérais, je ne serais jamais autorisé à quitter le pays. En fait, je pourrais me retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste s'ils venaient seulement à entendre parler de l'offre qui m'a été faite. »

Weasley était horrifié. « Ils ne l'apprendront pas. »

Snape ne semblait pas être convaincu. « Heureusement que le repas était si bon, et le cognac si vieux. »

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui… » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer son choc. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Snape ? »

Snape ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Après avoir passé une minute à examiner les bouts de ses bottes en piètre état, il récita, « Il n'est que juste et sage que tout ce qui pourrait potentiellement représenter un danger pour notre société soit gardé hors de portée d'un individu tel que moi. »

« Putain de merde ! »

Snape cligna des yeux en entendant la véhémence de la protestation de Weasley. « Est-ce que vous contestez la sagesse des spécialistes de Sainte-Mangouste ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la sagesse, Snape. C'est une punition. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ? »

Le rictus de dédain de Snape était prononcé. « Cette fois, Monsieur Weasley ? Cette fois, j'ai… voyons, quel est le terme technique exact ? Ah, oui. J'ai pété les plombs. J'ai paniqué. D'après… »

« D'après qui ? »

Snape sembla soudain extrêmement fatigué. « Il est l'heure que je prenne mon médicament, Monsieur Weasley. Encore une condition de ma sortie. Une fois que je l'aurai pris, vous vous rendrez compte que ma conversation devient bien moins intéressante. Par contre, je deviens un excellent sujet de conversation. »

Il se leva et avança vers l'étagère au dessus des patères, où il attrapa une grande cuillère et une petite fiole marron. « Je vous en prie, vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie, Monsieur Weasley. » Il versa un liquide foncé, visqueux dans la cuillère.

« Snape. »

« Merci pour le déjeuner, Monsieur Weasley. » Il avala le contenu de la cuillère et la reposa soigneusement sur la table, à côté de la bouteille. « Et pour l'offre que vous m'avez faite, » chuchota-t-il. Il arriva au lit, et s'allongea, déjà ensommeillé.

Quand Weasley referma la porte derrière lui, avec tant de questions sans réponse, un jeune Auror de toute évidence très contrarié l'attrapa. « Par tous les diables, vous êtes qui, vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez chez le timbré ? »

Weasley dégagea vivement son bras de la prise du jeune homme. Il le fusilla du regard. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui, et il finit par mettre un nom sur son visage. « Tu es un Deauclaire. De la famille de Penny. »

L'Auror semblait éberlué. « Oh, merde. Un Weasley. Oui, Penny est ma cousine. On se serait rencontrés au mariage, sauf que j'ai eu la rougeole, et que j'ai pas pu y aller. T'es lequel ? »

« Bill. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Deauclaire ? »

Le jeune Auror leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda la porte d'un air maussade. « Je vérifie ce que fait le cinglé. C'est la punition préférée de notre instructeur. D'après les ordres du Département de Justice Magique, on doit vérifier que l'imbécile graisseux prend ses médicaments tous les jours. Celui qui est dans le collimateur de l'instructeur ce jour-là hérite du privilège. »

Weasley appuya une épaule contre le mur, et ravala sa colère. Il eut un petit rire compatissant. « Dur. »

« Ouais. Hé, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? On est supposés noter chaque visite dans nos rapports. »

Weasley secoua la tête, comme s'il prenait pitié. « Et c'est à un Auror surentraîné qu'on demande de faire ça ? »

Le jeune Deauclaire se renfrogna. « M'en parle pas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça nous retombe dessus. Il devrait être enfermé quelque part dans un hosto. On n'a pas besoin que les cinglés se baladent, prêt à se jeter sur des ennemis imaginaires. Bordel, on en a déjà bien assez enduré comme ça ! »

Weasley passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. « Je te le fais pas dire. Bon, puisque t'as rien de prévu pour le moment, pourquoi on ne ferait pas un saut au Chaudron ? Je te paie un verre, et tu pourras me raconter tous les derniers potins sur les Deauclaire-Weasley. »

Deauclaire ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. « Et merde, pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si l'imbécile risquait d'aller quelque part. » Il laissa Weasley le faire pivoter et le pousser vers l'escalier. « Est-ce que tu sais que Penny est encore enceinte ? »

« Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Merci de prévenir, je vois justement la famille ce soir. Tu crois que Percy va encore nous faire une couvade ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

Snape se réveilla lentement, la bouche comme toujours aussi sèche que de la ouate. Il garda les yeux clos, ne voulant pas voir le rai de soleil – il n'y avait guère davantage que cela qui passait les bâtiments d'en face pour atteindre son unique fenêtre. Le mouvement que décrivait ce rayon de soleil lui servait de pendule. On ne lui avait pas interdit d'avoir de pendule, mais il avait dû vendre son réveil dans l'Allée des Embrumes le mois précédent afin de payer le rapiècement de ses bottes, et pour manger jusqu'au prochain versement de sa pension. Ce mois-ci, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à vendre quoi que ce soit – pas qu'il lui reste grand chose à vendre. Il avait tenu trois jours en ne buvant que de l'eau après ce déjeuner chez Gringotts. Remarquez, il y avait eu un moment ce jour-là, dans cette salle à manger, où il avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait pas à garder son repas. Son estomac avait perdu l'habitude de recevoir autant de nourriture en une seule journée, et encore moins en un seul repas.

Après avoir payé le loyer de son… palace, il fallait qu'il fasse preuve de parcimonie dans l'emploi de ses noises. On le volait comme dans un bois sur le loyer, mais personne d'autre ne l'aurait accepté en tant que locataire. Oh, il aurait peut-être pu trouver une chambre moins chère dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à ça. Un jour peut-être, probablement bientôt. Mais pas encore.

Il fallait qu'il pense à se lever. Pas qu'il ait où que ce soit où aller, ou quoi que ce soit à faire. Et le peu de choses qu'il faisait effectivement étaient tellement difficiles, lui demandaient tant d'efforts.

Hermione Granger était venue lui rendre visite un jour à l'hôpital, pour lui dire qu'elle avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet – évidemment qu'elle l'avait fait ! – et qu'il souffrait d'un Etat de Choc Post Traumatique. Bien sûr, le personnel médical là-bas appelait ça autrement : Insanité Pernicieuse. Ils avaient voulu le garder dans l'aile des fous dangereux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Lui accorder cette prétendue liberté, ça avait été l'idée que quelqu'un se faisait d'un juste châtiment. Ou d'une bonne blague.

Snape grimaça : il y _avait_ quelqu'un qui riait. Pas tout près. Au loin. Ce n'était pas un son qu'on entendait souvent ici, dans l'Allée Sans Pareille.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et découvrit qu'il n'était pas à l'endroit où il était supposé être.

« Tout va bien, » lui affirma une voix qu'il connaissait. « Ce n'est pas un rêve ou un cauchemar. Vous n'êtes plus en Grande-Bretagne. Vous êtes chez moi, en Egypte. »

Snape tourna vivement la tête, et il se retrouva à fixer du regard Bill Weasley, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois… quand est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Une semaine plus tôt ? Il se redressa lentement en appui sur ses coudes, et dût reconnaître qu'en effet, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il se hissa en position assise, appuyé contre la tête de lit. « Eh bien, je dois dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec ma précédente hallucination. »

La pièce était grande et claire. Il y avait de la pénombre, mais elle était de la variété filtrée. Les murs étaient d'une couleur pâle, crème peut-être. Le lit était bien plus large que sa couchette, bien plus confortable, avec des draps blancs, frais, et une couverture légère. Et au lieu d'être vêtu de ce qu'il portait au moment où il avait pris sa dose de médicament – quoi que ça ait été – il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche d'un coton fin de qualité.

« Petit-déjeuner, Professeur ? »

L'attention de Snape revint à l'homme qui le regardait depuis un fauteuil confortable, à côté du lit. Après un moment, il hocha la tête. « Certainement, pourquoi pas ? Je rêve souvent de nourriture. Je me demande ce que mon hallucination me fournira en manière de petit-déjeuner. »

Weasley lança un mot que Snape ne reconnut pas, mais apparemment quelqu'un le fit. Un elfe de maison… Enfin, la créature avait la taille et la silhouette habituellement associées aux elfes de maison. Mais au lieu d'être grisâtre, elle avait la peau brune. Elle portait une sorte de jupe blanche, courte. Et ce fut tout ce que Snape remarqua, parce que le plateau que portait l'elfe fut déposé sur ses genoux, et les arômes de café et de porridge sucré et crémeux bouleversèrent ses sens.

Il entoura de ses deux mains le mug de café noir comme l'ébène – chose que ses ressources ne lui avaient pas permis d'approcher depuis longtemps – et le souleva jusque ses lèvres d'un geste plein de révérence. « Oh, Merlin, » chuchota-t-il, « je vous en prie, faites que ce soit réel. »

Weasley regarda Snape boire le café d'un air extatique sans piper mot. Il avait laissé éclater sa colère face au traitement auquel était soumis Snape auprès de Gorkopol et d'Ashkentag, et pensait en avoir fini avec elle. Mais en ce moment précis, il aurait adoré mettre la main sur quiconque était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à cet homme.

Snape attendit d'avoir raclé le bol de la dernière miette de son contenu avant de s'adosser dans son lit avec un soupir de contentement et de se tourner vers Weasley. « Très bien, peut-être que maintenant vous allez avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe au juste ? »

Weasley sourit. « Eh bien, je vous ai dit, je crois, que nous étions tous fous par ici. Alors nous nous sommes comportés comme tels : nous vous avons kidnappé hors de Grande-Bretagne. »

« Comme ça ? »

Weasley se laissa glisser un peu dans son fauteuil, et cala ses pieds chaussés de sandales sur le bord du lit. « Après avoir discuté quelque temps, nous avons décidé que nos besoins étaient plus importants que votre prétendue aliénation. Et puis, notre proposition vous intéressait effectivement. Nous n'aurions pas fait tout cela si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Nous nous sommes simplement dits qu'il serait plus facile pour nous de vous persuader si vous étiez loin des yeux et des oreilles du Ministère. »

Snape appuya sa tête contre celle du lit. « Weasley. Les bons jours, j'ai à peine l'énergie de faire face à ma journée… »

« Ashkentag a fait analyser le médicament que vous prenez. En plus d'être somnifère, il contient un dépresseur. Vous étiez au courant ? »

Non, de toute évidence, non.

« Et il est addictif. Est-ce que vous ignoriez également ça ? »

Snape ferma les yeux. « Non, _ça_, je m'en étais rendu compte. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé de voir si j'étais capable de m'en passer. J'ai fait semblant de dormir quand mon… contrôleur est venu jeter un œil. J'ai réussi à tenir un peu moins de deux jours avant… avant d'abandonner. »

Weasley croisa les bras. « J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez abandonné. Que vous puissiez abandonner, quel que soit l'enjeu. Dans les lettres que Ron et les jumeaux m'ont envoyées depuis leur position durant la guerre, la seule plainte qui revenait à chaque fois était que vous ne leur permettiez jamais d'abandonner. Peu importait à quel point ils étaient fatigués, découragés. Peu importait votre propre fatigue. Ils avaient le sentiment que vous les mettiez au défi de tenir votre rythme. »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Le deuxième jour, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas la moindre raison d'arrêter de prendre ce médicament. Au moins, pendant que je dormais, le temps s'écoulait. Eveillé, je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de fixer les murs ou de prétendre être fasciné par les seuls livres que j'étais autorisé à emprunter de la bibliothèque du Ministère. »

« '_Les Malheurs de Sophie'_. » Weasley sourit. « J'ai jeté un œil à votre bibliothèque quand nous sommes venus vous chercher. »

« Au moins j'ai amélioré ma connaissance du français moderne. »

Weasley ramena ses pieds au sol et se leva. « La salle d'eau est juste au bout du couloir. Vous trouverez des vêtements dans la garde-robe, ici. Rien de noir, j'en ai bien peur. Il fait trop chaud par ici pour qu'on porte du noir. J'ai du travail qui m'attend dans mon bureau. Barir vous montrera le chemin quand vous serez habillé. Ensuite, je vous ferai faire le tour du site. Vous pourrez soupeser vos options plus tard. »

Barir se révéla être l'elfe de maison. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Snape quand celui-ci sortit de la chambre, et le conduisit à la grande salle de bains, spacieuse et ensoleillée.

Snape profita pleinement des commodités offertes. Là-bas, dans l'Allée Sans Pareille, il avait dû partager une petite douche à la structure de fer-blanc avec les autres locataires. L'eau, froide, en général, ne coulait qu'en un mince filet. Ici, non seulement la baignoire était remplie et l'attendait, mais il y avait une épaisse serviette de bain posée sur une panière d'osier. A côté de ses accessoires de rasage, il y avait également un savon neuf, et une petite bouteille de shampooing. Il n'aurait pas à utiliser le rogaton de savon de sa trousse de toilette pour les deux usages.

Et au milieu de son bain princier, Barir reparut porteur d'un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvait un autre mug de café. Qui se révéla ne pas être une hallucination, et tout aussi ambrosiaque que le premier. L'elfe eut un immense sourire en entendant ses fervents remerciements.

Le miroir en face duquel il se rasa – il avait toujours aimé le rythme du rasage à la mode moldue – était grand, contrairement à celui pas plus grand que la paume d'une main qui était suspendu dans la salle d'eau du meublé. Malheureusement, il lui permit également de juger de son reflet. Il remarqua que le miroir demeurait silencieux. Il ne l'en blâma pas.

Il se tenait debout, rasoir à la main, le visage à moitié débarrassé de son savon, et se demandait qui diable pouvait être l'homme qui lui renvoyait son regard. Il reconnut le nez. Mais le visage avait vieilli, et mal vieilli. Et les yeux étaient si vides qu'il pouvait à peine supporter de les regarder. Il avait perdu bien trop de poids. Son visage n'était que de la peau tendue sur une structure osseuse. Il fit un pas en arrière, et regarda une plus grande partie de lui-même. Des angles saillants. Les clavicules, les côtes qui dépassaient. Ses bras, rien d'autre que des tendons, sur des os, sous la peau.

Il repoussa toute pensée hors de son esprit, et se concentra, comme d'habitude, du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le fait de débarrasser son visage du savon et de sa barbe, sans succomber à l'envie de se couper la gorge.

De retour dans la chambre, il découvrit que l'elfe de maison avait décidé pour lui de ce qu'il allait porter. Un bermuda blanc, fait d'un quelconque matériau léger. Une tunique de couleur crème, au haut col, aux manches longues, mais d'une coupe beaucoup plus étroite que ce qu'il avait coutume de porter. Au lieu de ses bottes craquées, usées, une paire de chaussures légères, avec un dessus tissé, ajouré. Et un fin lien de cuir qu'il utilisa pour nouer ses cheveux en arrière, le miroir lui ayant montré qu'ils avaient poussé. Ils étaient maintenant longs, clairsemés, et mêlés de gris.

Weasley leva les yeux des rouleaux qu'il était en train d'examiner quand Barir mena Snape dans son bureau. Sagement, il ne fit pas la moindre allusion à l'apparence que Snape avait maintenant, mais il ne put que remarquer l'intérêt qui éclaira son visage alors qu'il découvrait pièce. Bien sûr, ses yeux se posèrent en premier lieu sur les livres. Il fit même un geste dans leur direction, avant de se forcer à arrêter.

« Je me disais que vous aimeriez voir le site. » Weasley avança vers les porte-fenêtres de son bureau, et ouvrit un battant. « Les gobelins trouvent que nous autres les non-gobelins, nous sommes étranges dans notre besoin de stabilité, alors ils déplacent nos maisons entières, contenu et habitants compris, vers le site où ils nous envoient travailler. »

Snape le suivit sur la véranda qui ceinturait la petite maison.

« Maîtres ! »

Weasley se retourna et sourit à l'elfe de maison. « Oui, Barir, je sais. »

Et il prit l'un des chapeaux de paille à large bord que tendait l'elfe, le plus fatigué des deux, et se le mit sur la tête. Snape accepta le second, plus neuf, en murmurant, « Merci, Barir. » Il examina le couvre-chef avant de le mettre, et manqua en conséquence l'expression de plaisir de Barir à ces remerciements.

Les gobelins avaient tendance à ignorer les elfes de maison encore plus que les sorciers ne le faisaient, mais Weasley avait une certaine notion de la quantité de travail nécessaire pour tenir une maison. Sa mère n'avait pas eu d'elfe pour l'aider, alors elle avait attendu de ses enfants qu'ils s'acquittent des corvées habituelles des elfes de maison. En tant qu'aîné, Weasley en avait fait – à son avis – plus que sa part. Maintenant qu'il avait des elfes de maison à lui, il se souvenait de les remercier régulièrement. Ses visiteurs avaient tendance à ignorer les elfes de maison, alors Weasley savait que Barir était plus que ravi d'avoir été remercié, pour une chose aussi anodine qu'un chapeau.

Alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de la propriété, Weasley donnait des explications. Le site n'était pas si étendu que ça : la tombe en question n'était pas très importante. Les gens de la Première et de la Seconde Dynastie enterraient souvent leurs morts dans des cavernes, dans les collines, avant de les refermer. De dresser des barrières magiques, également, dans la plupart des cas.

Celle-ci était un peu une rareté. D'abord, parce qu'on l'avait retrouvée intacte, probablement grâce à la densité des barrières qu'ils avaient dû désarmer pour entrer. Et à cause de la personne qui était enterrée dedans.

« Il y a trois chambres en tout, » expliqua Weasley alors qu'ils entraient dans ce que Snape ne reconnut comme rien d'autre qu'un grand trou sur le côté d'une petite colline nue. « Enfin, ce sont plus des endroits où le couloir s'élargit que des chambres telles qu'on les trouve dans les tombes moins anciennes. La première… _Luminox !_… contient les hiéroglyphes qui nous ont aidés à comprendre qui était Djen. La seconde… attention à la tête, ils étaient loin d'être aussi grands que nous… contient des poteries remplies de ce que nous avons supposé être des ingrédients nécessaires à sa profession. Des choses ordinaires. Rien de dangereux… enfin, rien de dangereux dans ce que nous avons trouvé jusque là. Nous avons arrêté d'examiner tout contenu de la tombe après que Muthanna n'ait été mortellement transformé. »

Snape s'arrêta un moment pour regarder les jarres, mais reprit son chemin quand Weasley se remit à parler.

« La troisième, comme vous pouvez le voir, est beaucoup plus grande. C'est la chambre funéraire à proprement parler. Et le cercueil est en pierre, pas encore tout à fait le sarcophage des dynasties plus récentes. Mais les inscriptions laissent attendre des barrières magiques et des malédictions contre quiconque tentera d'y toucher. Nous les prenons très, très au sérieux. Normalement, nous nous contenterions de les débarrasser de leurs malédictions pour que les moldus ne soient pas blessés, mais dans ce cas précis…

« …Et comme vous pouvez le voir, dans cette chambre les poteries sont très différentes. Pour commencer, elles ne comportent pas la moindre inscription. »

Snape passa plusieurs minutes à examiner ces jarres, les mains derrière le dos comme pour s'empêcher de les toucher. Weasley bougeait sa baguette pour lui apporter de la lumière là où il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'intérêt qu'il voyait sur le visage de Snape serait un appât suffisant pour que le sorcier souhaite s'impliquer. « On pense qu'ils ont décidé d'enterrer tout ça avec lui à cause du danger potentiel. »

Snape se redressa finalement, glissant les mains dans ses poches. « Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'aussi capable que lui dans sa spécialité. »

Weasley hocha la tête. « Certaines des jarres les plus petites sont scellées à la cire. Muthanna a ouvert une de celles-ci. »

Snape fit signe à Weasley d'approcher avec sa lumière, et s'accroupit, examinant l'une des petites jarres debout sur le sol aplani. « Ce n'est pas de la cire, » protesta-t-il, ne voyant pas le sourire de Weasley quand il fit cette correction. « Une sorte de gomme provenant d'un arbre, plutôt. La cire se serait décomposée il y a déjà bien longtemps, même dans des conditions comme celles-ci. La gomme s'est solidifiée. »

Weasley allait prendre plaisir à rapporter à Ashkentag que, même dans la pénombre dans laquelle la chambre était plongée, Snape avait immédiatement identifié le matériau correctement. Et il aimait entendre à nouveau cette intensité dans la voix de Snape dont il se souvenait de ses jours d'école. Un ton qui avait tristement manqué dans les conversations qu'ils avaient eues ces derniers temps.

« Nous essayons de déchiffrer la signification des inscriptions sur celles qui en sont pourvues. Mais jusqu'ici, nous n'avons rien trouvé qui soit familier. Pas même à Ashkentag. Et il y a plus de cent ans qu'il travaille dans ce domaine. »

« Un code privé, » murmura Snape, faisant signe à Weasley d'approcher sa baguette plus près de la jarre encore. « Je tendrais à penser qu'il s'agissait de potions d'un intérêt particulier pour lui. Peut-être celles qu'il a créées pour son propre usage. C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils les ont enterrées ici avec lui. Il a peut-être même laissé des instructions à ce sujet. Il est possible qu'il n'ait pas voulu que quiconque d'autre ne vienne fourrer son nez son travail. »

Weasley hocha la tête, bien que Snape ne soit pas en train de le regarder. Il avait eu raison : rien de tel qu'un Maître de Potions aimant les secrets pour en comprendre un autre. Il laissa à Snape tout le temps qu'il voulait pour examiner et renifler et toucher, ce qu'il faisait uniquement du bout d'un doigt.

Le déjeuner fut servi sous un auvent installé près des quartiers principaux. Gorkopol vint rejoindre les deux sorciers alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, vêtu d'une version courte de la tunique que Snape et Weasley portaient. Il était pieds nus. Contrairement à eux, il ne portait pas de chapeau sur la tête, préférant un bandana blanc qu'il retirait maintenant pour essuyer la poussière de son visage.

« Ashkentag avait raison, » grommela-t-il en s'asseyant. « Il y a une autre tombe dans la vallée. »

« Evidemment que c'est le cas, » confirma Ashkentag. « Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu me tromper ? »

La tunique de l'égyptologue lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, et lui aussi portait un chapeau. Il avait également une courte crosse avec la tête de Thot gravée sur le dessus.

« Je me souviens d'une fois, à Thèbes… »

« Le Professeur Snape pourrait avoir envie de nous aider, » interrompit Weasley. Il avait entendu cette dispute bien trop de fois pour vouloir l'entendre à nouveau.

Snape reposa le verre d'eau qu'il venait de vider. « Envie, oui. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir les capacités. »

Les gobelins le regardèrent d'un air désapprobateur.

Snape ferma les yeux, appréciant la légère brise qui séchait la sueur de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chaleur, mais ça faisait un changement appréciable après l'humidité sombre de l'Allée Sans Pareille.

« Laissez-moi être très honnête avec vous, Messieurs. Même si je voulais vous aider, il y a des choses dont j'aurais besoin, et qui sont hors d'atteinte pour moi. »

« Telles que ? » Weasley ignora les petits grognements du Responsable de Site.

« Ma baguette, déjà. »

Weasley haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas un problème. Il y a un excellent fabricant de baguettes à Gizeh. Ollivander avait peut-être le monopole en Grande-Bretagne, mais il n'est pas le seul expert au monde. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Mes livres, ensuite. Les potions datant de cette époque ne sont pas quelque chose avec quoi j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de travailler. Je serais incapable de travailler sans vérifier mes références. »

Weasley sourit. « Nous avons pensé à ça. »

Ashkentag sourit également. « En effet, nous y avons pensé. Après quelques discussion avec le Directeur Général de Gringotts, le Ministre s'est laissé persuader de demander à Poudlard le 'prêt' de votre bibliothèque personnelle pour nous aider dans notre mission. »

Weasley compléta, « Et comme nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de quels livres vous seraient utiles ou non, nous avons demandé l'intégralité des bibliothèques à la fois de votre bureau et de vos quartiers personnels. »

Snape était sous le choc. « La Directrice a autorisé cela ? » Il semblait totalement incrédule, ce qui déclencha une petite alarme tout au fond de l'esprit de Weasley.

Gorkopol railla, « Le Ministre était absolument ravi d'accéder à notre demande. »

De cela non plus Snape ne semblait pas croire un traître mot.

« Je crois que le Directeur a fait don d'un certain nombre de galions pour le fonds de reconstruction, destinés tout particulièrement au Ministère même, » expliqua Weasley.

« Mais le Ministère n'a subi aucun dommage direct pendant… Oh. » Snape secoua la tête. « Oui, bien sûr. Le 'fonds de reconstruction' du Ministre. »

Le rire de Gorkopol ressemblait à de la toux.

Snape joignit ses mains devant lui. Weasley se demanda si c'était pour s'empêcher de courir voir les livres. « Madame Pince, » insista-t-il, « a insisté pour les emballer en personne. Il ne reste plus maintenant qu'à rendre leur taille normale aux caisses, et les vider directement dans les bibliothèques de votre bureau. »

Snape leva les yeux vers Weasley et celui-ci put voir la soif qui s'y lisait. Mais aussi la retenue que Snape s'imposait. « Il y a également, » énonça-t-il lentement, « le problème de mes capacités mentales. »

« Vous voulez parler de votre incapacité à vous concentrer. »

Snape lui accorda l'ombre d'un sourire. « Je veux parler de mon aliénation, et du besoin d'en tenir compte. »

Ashkentag rit moqueusement. « Vous n'êtes pas aliéné. Fou, peut-être, mais pas aliéné, Professeur. »

« Je doute que quiconque ayant eu l'occasion de traiter avec moi au pire de ma maladie fasse une telle distinction. »

« En fait, » dit Weasley, « ce n'est pas le problème principal. Le problème principal, c'est le médicament. »

« Non, » interrompit une nouvelle voix, « le problème, c'est la façon dont le Sfankt Professeur à l'intention de gérer sa dépendance. »

Weasley sourit. « Est-ce que je peux vous présenter Sfankt Fet ? Il est notre médecin-chef. »

Ce gobelin portait une tenue plus digne d'un moldu. Il était vêtu d'un costume de lin informe et d'un tee-shirt, blancs tous les deux. Jamais au grand jamais aucun gobelin qui se respectait n'aurait été vu dans un tel accoutrement, se dit Snape. Il était grand pour un gobelin, mince, avec des yeux noirs qui brillaient dans la lueur du jour.

L'arrivée du médecin fut le signal pour que le repas leur soit servi. Snape se retrouva à contempler plus de nourriture sur son assiette qu'il n'avait l'habitude d'en manger dans la journée.

« Mangez lentement, et prenez votre temps entre chaque bouchée, » grommela Sfankt Fet, regardant Snape de ses yeux plissés. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de tout manger. »

Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que c'était plus que Snape n'aurait pu en digérer, ayant déjà pris un petit-déjeuner, repas auquel il avait renoncé depuis belle lurette. Les autres parlèrent de leur travail de la matinée, accordant à Snape un moment d'intimité qu'il apprécia sincèrement.

Au lieu du dessert avec lequel les autres finirent leur repas, il s'autorisa le plaisir une tasse de thé très très sucré, avec du lait.

Fet avait gardé un œil sur Snape au cours de tout le repas. Il serait bientôt l'heure pour le sorcier de prendre son 'médicament', et il voulait savoir comment l'homme allait gérer son besoin de le prendre.

Ashkentag prit la direction des débats. « Maintenant, voilà les faits. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui soit savant non seulement en matière de potions, mais en matière de maîtres de potion. Un homme qui pourra penser de la même façon, ou d'une façon raisonnablement similaire à celle de Djen. Un homme capable de comprendre la fascination de Djen pour les potions et les pouvoirs qu'elles possèdent. Et qui respectera un tel savoir.

« Votre nom nous a été soumis, et nous y avons réfléchi longuement avant de vous approcher Professeur Snape. Une fois que nous l'avons fait, nous n'avons pas rencontré la situation à laquelle nous nous attendions. Nous nous attendions à trouver quelqu'un de désaxé, comme nos sources nous l'avaient laissé attendre, mais ce que nous avons trouvé – eh bien, Sfankt Fet ne croit pas qu'il s'agisse d'un véritable désordre mental. Nous sommes parvenus à obtenir un maigre échantillon du contenu de votre fiole un jour, alors que vous étiez sorti, et nous l'avons fait analyser. Tout ce que ça nous a prouvé, Professeur, c'est que vous aviez un ennemi. Pas que vous êtes plus ou moins fou que n'importe quel autre sorcier. »

Weasley eut pour Snape un sourire de conspirateur. « Ils pensent que nous sommes tous fous, et encore, dans nos meilleurs jours. »

« Vous l'êtes, » marmonna Gorkopol.

Ashkentag continua. « Nous vous offrons un endroit où travailler dans votre spécialité, Professeur. Vos propres livres pour vous servir de référence. Le temps que vous voulez pour trouver les réponses que nous cherchons. Nous avons un médecin qui est prêt à traiter votre maladie, quoi qu'elle se révèle être finalement. »

« Vous m'offrez la lune et les étoiles si jamais j'accepte, » remarqua Snape, « et… l'enfer si je refuse ? Dites-moi, Weasley, quelle sera ma punition si jamais je refuse de me soumettre à votre petit chantage ? »

Les gobelins se figèrent. Après un temps, Weasley répondit à l'accusation de Snape sans détour. « Nous ne vous renverrons pas en Grande-Bretagne. Vous serez autorisé à rester ici, en tant que membre de ma maisonnée. Nous vous fournirons votre 'médicament', dans l'éventualité où vous souhaiteriez continuer à le prendre. L'accès à vos livres ne vous sera pas refusé, mais vous devez comprendre que maintenant, ils sont la propriété de Gringotts. Vous pourrez aider avec d'autres corvées sur les sites, si jamais ça vous intéresse. Rien ne vous y obligera, toutefois. »

Snape ferma les yeux. Personne ne parla durant de longues minutes, puis Gorkopol se leva finalement. « Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais l'autre tombe ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule. Bill, il y a un sort dessus dont tu devrais venir t'occuper avant qu'on n'aie un autre accident. »

Weasley se leva et, alors qu'il passait à côté de Snape, posa une main sur son épaule. « La décision vous appartient, Professeur. »

Ashkentag aussi quitta discrètement la table, laissant le sorcier seul avec le médecin. Snape rouvrit finalement les yeux, et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il voyait le site pour la première fois.

Fet restait assis en silence, attendant que le regard de Snape croise le sien. « Personnellement, je pense que vous avez dormi bien assez longtemps, Snape. Le narcotique, dans ce médicament, est puissant. Vous pourrez vous libérer de son emprise cette fois, parce que vous avez une raison de le faire. Il vous reste du temps, je crois, pour réfléchir à tout ça avant que le manque ne se fasse sentir. »

Snape s'adossa à sa chaise, les deux mains autour de son mug de thé, et laissa le médecin faire de lui un examen visuel. « Il a fallu environ neuf heures avant que les tremblements ne deviennent sérieux la dernière fois, » informa-t-il le gobelin.

Fet hocha la tête. « Les vomissements ? »

« Ils ont commencé une heure plus tard, environ. »

Le médecin hocha de nouveau la tête. « La prochaine décision, telle que je la vois, est la suivante : est-ce que vous voulez arrêter de prendre votre drogue graduellement, ce qui pourrait prendre des semaines ? Ou est-ce que vous choisissez l'arrêt brutal, qui vous rendra sérieusement malade, comme vous le savez sans doute ? Dans la seconde hypothèse, cependant, votre dépendance devrait être rompue d'ici trois jours, quatre peut-être au pire. »

Fet se pencha en avant. « Pensez-y. Trois jours, Snape, et la fin de votre dépendance, et selon toute probabilité, de votre dépression. Un esprit clair. La possibilité de vous concentrer. Votre esprit de nouveau sous votre contrôle, et pas sous celui de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Les cauchemars ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Toute liberté a son prix. Mais il y a également un moyen de s'occuper de ce problème sans pour autant embrumer votre esprit. » Fet se leva. « Quand on m'a demandé mon opinion là-dessus, j'ai demandé à Gringotts de m'envoyer certains des travaux que vous aviez publiés. Est-ce que vous pensez réellement que des cauchemars sont un prix trop élevé à payer pour retrouver un esprit pareil ? »


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

Snape regarda la petite fiole posée sur sa table de nuit, à côté de son lit. Il la prit entre ses doigts, et l'examina comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. La fiole toujours à la main, il sortit de la chambre et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains. Là, il en ôta le bouchon, et en versa le contenu dans la canalisation du lavabo. Une fois qu'elle fut vide, il leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir.

« Eh bien, » lui dit-il, « ça va être intéressant de voir combien d'esprit au juste il me restera après que j'en aie payé le prix. Pas vrai ? »

Son reflet haussa les épaules.

Weasley le retrouva assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, les bras enroulés autour de lui-même, fixant le mur.

Snape lança un regard à Bill avant de revenir au mur. « Je ne l'ai pas pris. »

Weasley hocha la tête. « Est-ce que vous voulez voir votre bureau ? Barir et certains autres elfes ont commencé à déballer vos livres. »

Snape ferma les yeux, et secoua légèrement la tête. « Vous faites les choses à l'envers, Weasley. On offre la carotte comme encouragement seulement quand l'âne refuse de mettre un sabot de plus en avant. »

Weasley s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte. « Barir veut les ranger par ordre alphabétique, » commenta-t-il d'un ton détaché, espérant que l'elfe ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cette calomnie, « par ordre alphabétique des prénoms des auteurs. »

Le bureau de Snape avait été ajouté au bâtiment principal du site quand la décision avait été prise de kidnapper le sorcier. C'était une grande pièce, dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères, à l'exception de l'entrée et de la fenêtre. Barir et deux autres elfes de maison étaient en train de déballer les caisses que Madame Pince avait soigneusement étiquetées et numérotées.

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de Snape quand il entra dans la pièce fit détourner le regard à Weasley ; il avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans un moment très intime.

Snape erra un moment dans la pièce, faisant courir ses mains sur les livres comme s'il se réhabituait au corps d'un ancien amant. Barir et les autres regardaient, les yeux brillants, sans bouger. Finalement, Snape s'arrêta, posant le front contre les dos des livres, les mains étendues de chaque côté. « Merci. Merci à tous. »

Barir eut un grand sourire pour ses collègues, comme pour dire, « Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça faisait, Snape ? »

Le sorcier tourna légèrement la tête, sans pour autant perdre contact avec ses livres. « Depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus ? Vingt et un mois, trois semaines, et… nous sommes jeudi ? »

Weasley acquiesça.

« Trois jours. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez venir jeter un œil à votre laboratoire pendant que Barir supervise le reste de leur déballage ? »

Snape laissa échapper un son qui était peut-être un rire. « Un laboratoire en plus de tout ça. Est-ce que vous étiez aussi sûr de moi que ça, Weasley ? »

« Non. Mais je savais qu'une fois que nous vous aurions fait sortir de Grande-Bretagne, vous n'auriez plus la possibilité d'y retourner. Alors même si vous refusiez de nous aider, nous nous sommes dit que vous accepteriez peut-être de nous approvisionner pour le genre de potions dont un site tel que le nôtre a besoin. Vous savez, les trucs médicaux de base. Des trucs de première année. »

« Les potions ne sont pas des 'trucs', Weasley. Vous devez certainement avoir retenu au moins ça de mes cours. »

Weasley sourit en entendant l'enseignant parler une fois de plus.

A regrets, Snape s'éloigna de ses trésors. Son sourire à Barir et aux autres elfes était gauche, mais sincère. « Je vous laisse tous travailler en paix. Vous vous débrouillez merveilleusement sans avoir besoin de moi. »

Il eut un regard de travers pour Weasley : les livres étaient rangés exactement de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient été dans ses anciens quartiers.

Les elfes de maisons semblaient pétrifiés, non seulement parce qu'on s'adressait à eux directement, mais à cause du compliment. Barir s'inclina respectueusement. « Est-ce que c'est au goût du Maître ? »

« C'est, » répondit Snape, « parfait. »

Ce compliment fut trop pour l'un des elfes de maison : il s'assit soudain au sol, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter.

« Si je peux me permettre de demander, est-ce que tu sais lire l'anglais, Barir ? »

L'elfe acquiesça avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Oui, Maître. Maître Weasley a insisté pour que j'apprenne. Il laisse tout le temps des messages à Barir. »

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu pourrais trouver '_Potions du Monde Arabe_', '_Elixirs des Temps Dynastiques_', et tout ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait m'être utile de relire pour m'attaquer au problème qui m'attend, et les apporter dans ma chambre ? »

Le second elfe s'assit brutalement à côté du premier.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Maître. » La voix de Barir était rauque, et ses yeux brillaient trop fort, mais son attitude montrait l'honneur que représentait pour lui le fait qu'on lui assigne une tâche aussi importante.

Weasley ne serait pas surpris si, à l'avenir, tout ce que Snape pourrait jamais demander passait avant les demandes de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Le laboratoire avait été ajouté au bâtiment plus grand qui abritait l'espace de travail d'Ashkentag et les installations de stockage du site.

« Nous avons fait ce choix, puisque c'est également là que se trouvent tous les ingrédients que nous utilisons. » Weasley toussota. « C'est une opération gobeline, Professeur, ce qui signifie un contrôle rigoureux de tous les matériaux. »

Snape s'arrêta devant la grande porte. « Vous voulez dire qu'il faudra que je réclame la moindre chose dont je pourrai avoir besoin. »

Weasley hocha la tête. « Il ne refuseront aucune requête. Ils feront même des pieds et des mains pour trouver tout ce que vous leur demanderez. Mais ils aiment garder des traces de ce qui est fait. Ils sont très organisés dans ce domaine. »

Snape se remit à avancer. « Eh bien, Weasley, » dit-il, s'autorisant le plaisir d'énoncer une évidence, « ce _sont_ des gobelins. »

Weasley désigna le couloir qui menait à la pièce nouvellement ajoutée. Elle était plus longue que large. Le long d'un mur se trouvait l'habituel équipement de laboratoire, le tout flambant neuf. Les comptoirs étaient à la bonne hauteur pour Snape ; les chaudrons et les instruments, identiques à ceux qu'il avait utilisés à Poudlard. Il y avait une vitrine de bonne taille qui ne demandait qu'à être remplie d'ingrédients ou de potions terminées.

Au dessus du feu, il y avait une sorte de bouclier de protection. « C'est une invention gobeline : ça attire les fumées hors de la pièce, et ça les fait passer dans un filtre spécial qui les neutralise, juste au cas où. » Weasley indiqua un autre dispositif similaire dans le coin opposé, qui avait été installé au dessus d'un petit plan de travail. « Pour ouvrir n'importe quoi provenant de la tombe. L'espace sous le bouclier est protégé par des sortilèges spéciaux. Nous apprenons de nos erreurs. »

« Hum hum. »

Snape se retourna, et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était fusillé du regard par un petit gobelin râblé qui aurait pu sortir de n'importe quel bureau à Gringotts, porteur d'un petite planchette et de papiers. « Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il va devoir signer ? » grommela le gobelin, ignorant Snape au profit de Weasley.

« Nafkt Klopstok, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Professeur Severus Snape. Le Nafkt est notre Approvisionneur, Professeur. »

Snape s'inclina avec cérémonie. Même si nafkt n'était pas un titre aussi élevé que sfankt – plus comparable au Directeur de Maison qu'au Directeur d'établissement, Klopstok était quelqu'un qu'il tenait à avoir de son côté aussi rapidement que possible. « Nafkt, vous avez des documents qu'il faut que je signe ? Je regrette, je n'ai pas de plume sur moi. Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter la vôtre, Weasley, afin de ne pas faire prendre de retard au Nafkt dans son travail ? »

Klopstok grogna, ne laissant paraître aucun signe qu'il avait apprécié la formalité de la salutation et le ton plein d'égards. Les sorciers dans leur ensemble se croyaient supérieurs aux gobelins. Weasley et quelques autres des sorciers avec lesquels le Briseur de Sort travaillait s'étaient révélés être des exceptions à cette règle, mais en général ils avaient été formés par des gobelins. Celui-ci était un nouveau venu, et Klopstok appréciait le sous-entendu qu'il respectait le besoin de garder trace de toute chose.

Klopstok lui tendit sa planchette et commença tourner les feuillets. « Signez là, là, là, là, là, là, là, là, là, là, et là, là, là, là. C'était pour ce que contient le laboratoire. Maintenant, pour ce qui concerne le bureau. Signez là, là, là, là, vos initiales ici, et signez là, là, là, là, là, là, là, et là pour les livres. »

Weasley remarqua que Snape hésitait un moment à signer le dernier feuillet. Il comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Devoir signer pour pouvoir utiliser des livres qui lui appartenaient et qui avaient au fond été vendus sans sa permission devait lui sembler une trahison de la pire espèce. Cependant, Snape ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de signer.

Klopstok hocha la tête, joyeusement pour lui, et remit à Snape une pile de parchemins de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qu'il sortit d'une de ses poches. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous avez besoin, ou un réapprovisionnement à faire, remplissez ces formulaires en sept exemplaires et laissez-les dans la boîte 'A commander' à la gauche de la porte de la réserve. Essayez de ne pas vous y prendre à la dernière minute. » Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de l'autre poche. « Ceci est une liste de tous les ingrédients que nous avons en stock, ceux que nous pouvons obtenir dans les plus brefs délais, et ceux qui risquent de prendre un peu plus de temps. Vous trouverez toutes les choses habituelles dans cette liste. S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit qui n'est pas sur la liste… »

« Les formulaires, en sept exemplaires, » compléta Snape de son ton le plus sérieux.

Klopstok acquiesça.

« Et est-ce que j'utilise les mêmes formulaires pour faire une demande d'ingrédients provenant de vos réserves ? »

« Non, vous utilisez ceux-ci. » Et Klopstok sortit une autre pile de papiers, cette fois-ci dans un dégradé de bruns. « Nous n'avons besoin que de quatre exemplaires pour les commandes internes. » Et comme Snape n'avait pas émis de protestation, contrairement à ce que l'expérience avait appris à Klopstok à attendre des sorciers, il ajouta, généreusement pour un gobelin, « Pour l'approvisionnement initial de votre laboratoire, contentez-vous d'en inscrire autant que vous le pouvez sur chaque formulaire, pas besoin d'en remplir un pour chaque ingrédient. » Il aboya ensuite, furibard, ne souhaitant pas passer pour une bonne poire, « Mais c'est uniquement pour cette fois, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Clair, limpide même, » convint Snape, raisonnable au possible. « Et je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agit d'une faveur exceptionnelle. »

Klopstok adressa un hochement de tête au sorcier. Eh bien, les choses commençaient bien. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles continuent de la même manière. Il y avait tellement peu de sorciers qui comprenaient le besoin de garder des archives convenables. Ignorant le grand sourire de Weasley, il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé et retourna dans son bureau qui gardait l'accès aux Réserves.

« Est-ce que vous voulez commencer la paperasse ? » Weasley lui indiqua le petit bureau dans un coin du laboratoire.

Snape se passa la langue sur les lèvres, mal à l'aise, fixant les piles de formulaires qu'il avait sur les bras. « Weasley, vous savez, n'est-ce pas, que tout ça pourrait être pour rien ? Que je ne serai peut-être pas capable de me débarrasser de ma dépendance. Que si j'y parviens, je ne vaudrais peut-être toujours pas les efforts que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Je crois que c'est ce que vous avez appelé la carotte, Professeur. Commencez par remplir les formulaires. Ça vous donnera quelque chose à quoi penser, plutôt que d'attendre que les effets du manque ne se fassent sentir. Et de penser que ces ingrédients n'attendent que d'être utilisés dans le laboratoire sera probablement tout l'élan dont vous aurez besoin pour remporter cette bataille. » Il s'approcha de Snape et inclina la tête. « Diable, Professeur, vous avez souffert le déplaisir de Voldemort et non seulement vous y avez survécu, mais vous avez survécu pour jouer un rôle majeur dans sa chute. Sans vos potions, Potter n'aurait pas pu éliminer ce salaud pour de bon. »

« Alors quand je commencerai à souffrir, je n'aurai qu'à me dire que c'est une séance de Doloris qui se prolonge pendant plusieurs jours ? »

Weasley sourit en entendant le sarcasme. Là, ça ressemblait plus à l'homme dont il se souvenait. « Pourquoi pas ? » Ensuite, sur un ton plus sérieux, il ajouta. « Vous avez survécu à tout cela sans aucune aide. Ici, vous nous avez. Fet va vous surveiller de près. Tout ce qu'il pourra faire pour vous sans empirer les choses, il le fera. »

Snape ferma les yeux et frissonna, le premier de nombreux tremblements. « Eh bien, j'espère seulement que Klopstok saura lire mon écriture. Je détesterais avoir à recommencer ces formulaires une seconde fois. »

&&&&&&

Un sevrage était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Weasley le savait, intellectuellement. Maintenant, il le savait viscéralement aussi.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé, avant, qu'un corps pouvait vomir tant de fois. Que les nausées sèches étaient pires. Que le squelette pouvait supporter autant de frissons et de tremblements sans se briser. Que dans la chaleur du désert, un corps pouvait être aussi glacé et aussi froid. Et ensuite, la minute suivante, dégager une chaleur telle qu'elle lui faisait penser à l'une des dindes de solstice de sa mère tout juste sortie du four.

Ils gardaient la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité quand la moindre lumière faisait gémir Snape. Ils murmuraient entre eux quand le bruit le faisait tressaillir.

Même Fet, qui n'était pas le plus compatissant des médecins, dût quitter la chambre à coucher à un moment donné : le sevrage de Snape était trop dur pour qu'il puisse le supporter. En tant que médecin, il était habitué à faire quelque chose pour soulager les souffrances du patient, et pas à se contenter de rester à côté et éponger.

Snape avait refusé de s'allonger dans son lit, affirmant que, d'eux tous, c'était lui qui avait une meilleure idée de ce qui l'attendait. Barir avait apporté une paillasse, et Snape s'y était étendu, souvent dans son propre vomi, dans sa propre pisse, dans sa propre merde, alors que son corps luttait pour se débarrasser de sa dépendance au narcotique. Après deux journées éprouvantes, ils cessèrent de lui passer des chemises de nuit propres, se contentant de l'envelopper dans des draps réchauffés d'un sort quand il tremblait, rafraîchis quand il avait chaud. Il délirait maintenant, sa voix cassée et rauque après tous ces vomissements. Fet insistait pour qu'il avale une mixture de jus de fruits qu'il avait concoctée, parce que la déshydratation ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Mais faire avaler quoi que ce soit à Snape n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le troisième jour venu, Weasley demanda tout haut à Fet si tout cela valait toute cette douleur et cette déshumanisation.

« Il aurait pu demander son narcotique à n'importe quel moment, Bill, » grogna le médecin, prenant des doigts le pouls de Snape. « Ne lui vole pas cette victoire. Il dort de plus en plus longtemps entre les attaques. »

« Mais est-ce que ça devrait prendre aussi longtemps ? Je veux dire, je me suis renseigné sur le sujet, par des sources moldues. Ils disent que le troisième jour, ça devrait s'arrêter. Il ne suit pas ce schéma, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Et à chaque fois que je répare certains des dommages qui ont été causés par le narcotique, ils reviennent aussitôt. Nous sommes passés à côté de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je vais mettre mes techniciens dessus. Il nous reste un peu de l'échantillon. Pas beaucoup. Dommage que Snape ait vidé dans le lavabo ce que nous avions rapporté. »

Ils avaient utilisé des sorts pour nettoyer Snape, mais l'air était imprégné de la puanteur de la maladie. Weasley venait juste de finir de jeter un sort pour régler ça quand Snape laissa échapper un son étranglé alors que son corps se cambrait dans encore un nouveau spasme.

« Merde ! Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça, » marmonna Weasley en s'agenouillant près de Snape, comptant les secondes avant la fin du spasme. Mais il ne se termina pas ; il continua bien au delà de tous ceux qu'il avait vus auparavant. Le corps de Snape était absolument rigide, ses yeux ouverts et si protubérants qu'ils en sortaient presque hors de leurs orbites, ses dents serrées dévoilées dans une grimace sauvage. Et soudain, Weasley fut terrifié.

« BARIR ! »

« Maître ? »

« Va chercher Fet. Maintenant ! »

Le visage de Snape s'assombrissait, prenait une teinte bleue parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement.

« Merlin ! Fet, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je suis là, » haleta le médecin. « Bouge-toi de là ! Je sais ce que c'est ! » Fet donna un petit coup sur l'extrémité d'une grande seringue de type moldu, puis planta l'aiguille dans la partie charnue de la cuisse de Snape, pressant le poussoir. « Allez, Snape. Détends-toi ! »

Weasley n'avait jamais vu auparavant Fet perdre son flegme de gobelin. Il ne l'avait jamais non plus vu aussi en colère.

Fet jeta la seringue maintenant vide plus loin, frottant la peau de ses mains, encourageant la progression de l'antitoxine dans le corps de son patient. « Allez, sorcier. Ne les laisse pas gagner. Ne combats pas l'antitoxine. Détends-toi, bordel ! »

Et, miracle des miracles, les yeux de Snape se refermèrent, et la cambrure de sa colonne vertébrale diminua progressivement, même si ses bras et ses jambes étaient toujours trop raides pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Weasley.

« Doucement, petit, doucement, » murmura le gobelin. « Laisse-le agir. Ne lutte pas contre. »

Snape essaya de respirer malgré sa gorge serrée. Mais il y parvint, et une deuxième fois, et plus facilement la troisième. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, et son corps retomba sur la paillasse. Mais le bleu de son visage ne s'estompa pas. En fait, il devint plus foncé… et plus liquide.

« Sors-le de ce drap. Vite. Utilise-le pour l'essuyer. »

Weasley se dépêcha de suivre les ordres de Fet, sans vraiment comprendre. Le drap bleuissait rapidement. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'une des serviettes que Barir remplaçait en continu, il réalisa que Snape suait un liquide bleu épais de tous ses pores.

« C'est l'_Indiginsanus Virus. _Dans une si faible quantité que nous l'avions manqué la première fois. Il s'accumule dans les muscles. Il ne peut pas être expulsé facilement du corps, pas sans un agent purifiant, ce qui est l'une des choses que je lui ai données. Continue de l'essuyer. Assure-toi qu'il n'en aie ni dans les yeux, ni dans la bouche. » Snape saignait du nez – il saignait bleu.

Barir apparut avec plus de linges, et resta pour aider à nettoyer le corps de Snape. Un des autres elfes de maison passa la tête dans la chambre, poussa une exclamation surprise avant de disparaître, pour revenir avec Gorkopol, et l'un des assistants de Fet.

Pendant près d'une heure, le bleu suinta du corps de Snape, et tout le monde s'appliqua activement à le débarrasser du poison, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, plus de blanc que de bleu ne soit visible.

« Je crois que nous y sommes peut-être, » annonça Fet. Il s'assit sur ses talons. Ce ne fut que là qu'il remarqua l'elfe de maison qui s'était occupé d'une des jambes de Snape. Il fronça les sourcils, « Tu es le Barir de Bill, c'est ça ? »

L'elfe leva la tête, stupéfait non seulement qu'on s'adresse à lui, mais qu'un gobelin l'appelle par son nom.

« Brûle tous les chiffons. Fais attention à bien te couvrir le visage quand tu le fais. Je suis relativement certain que l'_Indiginsanus _a été neutralisé, mais ne prends aucun risque. Et assure-toi de te laver soigneusement après. Comme nous le ferons tous. Bill, est-ce que tu penses que tu peux soutenir Snape sous la douche ? Il a besoin d'être lavé lui aussi. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

C'était comme d'essayer de faire tenir debout un spaghetti trop cuit mais, avec des efforts, Weasley parvint à laver Snape jusqu'aux standards de Fet. Ils le remirent dans le lit qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis ce premier jour, et le bordèrent sous les draps avec des gestes fatigués.

« Eh bien, » grogna Fet, pliant le dos pour dénouer certains des ses muscles dans le bas, « maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre et à voir si ton professeur est suffisamment fort pour survivre à tout ça. »

Weasley dut réfléchir un instant. « Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait mourir ? »

Fet haussa les épaules, bâillant. « L'_Indiginsanus Virus_ aurait fini par le tuer. S'il meurt maintenant, au moins, ce sera plus rapide, et plus propre. »

Weasley se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui avait été repoussé plus loin dans la pièce les jours passés. Ils avaient travaillé et vécu au niveau du sol. « Fet ? Est-ce que ses crises de ce qu'on a diagnostiqué comme de l'insanité pouvaient être la réponse de son corps à l'_Indiginsanus _? »

Fet s'appuya contre le mur. « C'est possible. Ça, et les dépresseurs de son narcotique. Quelque part, à un moment, ton professeur s'est fait des ennemis vindicatifs. »

Weasley ne répondit rien, il se frotta simplement les yeux.

« J'enverrai quelqu'un pour rester à son chevet. Va te coucher. » Fet laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il s'écartait du mur. « Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Maintenant, le reste dépend de lui. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Traduction de la fic de Josan._

Snape leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour fixer le flanc de la colline. Deux semaines après avoir survécu à son sevrage, il n'était toujours pas capable de lire plus d'une heure d'affilée. Cependant, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis des mois, bien que son niveau d'énergie fluctue encore, et qu'il souffre toujours de fréquents maux de crâne.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose de ses premiers jours. Il lui restait de brèves images de Fet, penché au dessus de lui, psalmodiant des sortilèges gobelins, et lui faisant avaler des potions gobelines. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de toucher deux mots au médecin à ce sujet une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé des capacités de concentration dignes de ce nom.

Et, pour des gens réputés pour leur efficacité, les gobelins ne semblaient pas pressés de lui faire remplir sa part du marché. Ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la découverte d'un troisième tombeau, un qui semblait appartenir à un autre Sorcier de Cour, de rang inférieur, et donc aux pouvoirs inférieurs à ceux de Djen. Ou peut-être que non. En dépit de Klopstok, ces gobelins se comportaient – du moins à son avis, et d'après le peu qu'il en avait vu – de façon très peu gobeline. Oh, ils étaient consciencieux dans leur travail, mais ils appréciaient aussi de rester là et de se détendre. Ils semblaient avoir compris que d'essayer de travailler dans la chaleur de la mi-journée était une cause perdue puisque les travailleurs locaux, et parmi eux, des gobelins, s'y refusaient. Au lieu de ressasser et de grommeler à ce sujet, ils se rattrapaient en travaillant plus tard dans les heures plus fraîches de la soirée. A la mi-journée, ils se rassemblaient autour de tables, discutant travail, rattrapant leur retard dans la paperasse, ou lisant. Certains prenaient même le temps de faire la sieste. Ils se réunissaient également pour bavarder, généralement chez Weasley, s'asseyant ensemble pour boire du thé ou du café, et partager des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Une fois que Snape avait été suffisamment fort pour passer de son lit à un canapé, ils l'avaient inclus, même s'il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'écouter. Pas une seule fois un gobelin ne fit de remarque, du moins, en sa présence, pour lui demander de se bouger un peu et de s'attaquer au problème des potions. Fet était celui qui s'en était le plus approché, mais seulement pour mentionner lors d'un des ses examens quotidiens que Snape ne devait se surmener sous aucun prétexte avant qu'il ne lui en donne personnellement le feu vert.

Mais il avait ses livres, et il faisait des recherches sur le peu qu'on savait des potions datant de cette lointaine période. Barir avait trouvé les livres qu'il lui avait demandés, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres, et ils l'avaient attendu sur sa table de chevet, jusqu'au moment où il avait été capable de s'asseoir.

Et quand il avait ouvert le premier, il avait eu une surprise qui lui avait fait monter aux yeux des larmes inattendues. Accompagnées d'un grognement hargneux plus caractéristique quand Weasley lui avait tendu un mouchoir.

Dans chacun de ses livres, un par un, Madame Pince avait tamponné sur la page de garde :

**Ce livre est la propriété de Severus Snape, Maître de Potions,**

**Professeur de Potions à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard,**

**1981-1998**

Il avait donc la consolation de savoir qu'une personne au moins n'avait pas été contente qu'on 'prête' ses livres.

« Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour un petit tour ? »

Snape cilla, oubliant le passé pour revenir au nouveau présent qui s'offrait à lui. Après un hochement de tête, il reposa le livre et se leva. Weasley, sagement, ne lui proposa pas son aide. Cette balade était une façon de juger de la façon dont son état de santé s'améliorait. Maintenant, il était capable de faire le tour du site complet, mais la première fois, il y avait seulement une semaine, il avait à peine eu la force de faire le tour de la petite maison, chose qui avait infiniment irrité Snape. Diantre, drogué, il parvenait à remonter l'Allée Sans Pareille, tout le Chemin de Traverse, et retour, chaque jour ! Au petit matin, quand il n'y avait personne pour le montrer du doigt, ou pour remonter les pans de leur robes comme s'il risquait de les contaminer. Il avait appris à attendre jusqu'au milieu de la matinée pour se rendre à Gringotts et demander l'accès à son aumône mensuelle. Ça lui valait moins de regards mauvais s'il y allait pendant la petite heure creuse qu'il y avait entre l'affluence du matin et avant celle du midi.

Weasley laissa Snape imposer son rythme. Il le regardait, prudent, du coin de l'œil, s'attendant toujours à le voir tomber en convulsant, bien que Fet lui ait assuré qu'il était peu probable que ça arrive. « Ton Sorcier ne le permettrait pas, tu sais. Il est bien plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Les drogues l'ont rendu plus conciliant, mais je présage que ce sera bientôt terminé. Ne le laisse pas commencer à toucher aux potions avant que je ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Il a besoin d'encore au moins une semaine, et après, tu hériteras de la tâche peu enviable de lui faire respecter les horaires convenus jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve toutes ses forces. »

Le plus grand changement que Weasley trouvait en Snape, c'était la façon dont maintenant il s'intéressait à tout. Ses yeux brillaient avec l'intelligence et l'intérêt que Weasley se souvenait avoir vus chez lui en classe.

Le Directeur n'avait pas été convaincu que Snape soit le meilleur choix, mais Ashkentag et Gorkopol l'avaient soutenu, à la fois à cause des recherches qu'ils avaient eux-même faites concernant les antécédents de Snape, et parce qu'il était le choix de Weasley. Le Monde Magique n'avait peut-être pas voulu de Snape – il y avait en tout cas quelqu'un qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se débarrasser de lui – mais ce qu'il avait perdu là était autant que les gobelins avaient gagné.

« Je me disais que nous pourrions Transplaner à Gizeh dans la matinée, afin que vous puissiez vous y procurer une baguette. Imtiyaz Ubayy a une façon de faire un peu différente de celle d'Ollivander, mais il a une réputation quatre étoiles. »

Snape hésita un moment. « Alors il a été décidé que j'étais suffisamment remis pour commencer à travailler. »

Weasley rit. « Fet dit que vous rongez votre frein. Il aimerait que vous preniez encore une semaine de repos avant de vous plonger dans les mystères de Djen, le Sorcier de Cour, mais il sait que ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai reçu ordre de vous mettre doucement au travail, une paire d'heures à la fois. Il a menacé de me changer les couilles en bronze si vous tombez malade. »

Voyant Snape lever un sourcil, Weasley expliqua. « C'est une vieille menace gobeline, comme quand maman menaçait de nous tordre le cou. »

Snape laissa échapper un grognement indistinct avant de marmonner, « Je suis surpris qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait pour les jumeaux. »

Weasley éclata de rire. « Elle a été à deux doigts de le faire bien trop souvent pour leur tranquillité d'esprit. J'ai plus d'une fois regretté qu'ils ne soient pas les aînés. En passant après eux, mes pires bêtises auraient à peine attiré l'attention de maman. »

&&&&&&&

Imtiyaz Ubayy était surprenant. Pour commencer, il devait probablement être plus vieux que ça, mais à le voir, on ne lui donnait qu'une petite vingtaine d'années. Contrairement à Ollivander avec ses longues boîtes, étroites et poussiéreuses, et son petit discours sur la façon dont la baguette choisissait le sorcier, c'était Ubayy qui décidait de la baguette qui convenait.

« Eh bien, à quoi est-ce que ça pourrait servir d'avoir des siècles d'expérience dans ce genre de commerce, si l'on n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait au client ? Reprenez donc un biscuit. Ma femme est réputée pour ses pâtisseries aux amandes. »

Et, contrairement à ce qui se passait chez Ollivander, l'achat d'une baguette chez Imtiyaz Ubayy était un événement mondain, qui requérait un café noir, serré, servi dans de toutes petites tasses, et accompagné d'un assortiment de biscuits, et de conversation.

Ils étaient assis sur des coussins opulents et confortables, à l'ombre d'un auvent. La boutique faisait face à la place du marché du Gizeh Magique, un marché probablement plus ancien que la Grande-Bretagne elle-même. Snape se retrouva à se demander si ce pouvait être un ancêtre d'Imtiyaz Ubayy qui avait vendu sa baguette à Djen.

Snape sirota le café, et grignota les biscuits pendant que Weasley et le fabricant de baguettes s'échangeaient les derniers commérages. Il les écouta faire des remarques désobligeantes sur la scène politique, discuter des chances des Libraires d'Alexandrie de décrocher une place dans les play-offs de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch – apparemment, elles étaient excellentes. Une des choses que Snape avait apprises ces derniers mois, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas faire accélérer la vie quand elle ne le voulait pas. Et que de crier ou de se récriminer n'y changerait probablement rien du tout.

Alors il sourit à la fillette, de toute évidence la progéniture d'Ubayy, qui remplit à nouveau sa tasse, et observa la population sorcière locale faire ses courses et marchander. Contrairement au Chemin de Traverse, où les sorciers prédominaient, ici, on croisait toutes sortes de peuples magiques. Gizeh, Weasley le lui avait expliqué, était le nœud de l'activité de la communauté magique pour toute l'Afrique du Nord. Pendant que Snape regardait, des elfes de maison de formes, de couleurs et aux tenues variées, arrivaient pour acheter de la nourriture, ou des objets nécessaires à la maisonnée. Des sorciers et des sorcières, eux-même d'une variété de couleurs allant de l'ébène à l'albâtre, vêtus des robes aux motifs les plus chatoyantes, se saluaient en s'étreignant chaleureusement. Des gobelins de cultures diverses discutaient bruyamment. Le niveau sonore était incroyable, et pourtant, tout le monde semblait entendre et comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, dans quelque langue que ce soit. Snape reconnut des bribes d'anglais, de français, d'arabe, de gobelin, d'elfe, souvent dans une seule et même conversation.

« C'est différent de la Grande-Bretagne, n'est-ce pas, Sfankt Professeur ? »

Snape détourna à regrets son attention du marché, pour regarder le jeune homme qui s'adressait à lui. « Appelez-moi Snape. Je ne suis plus professeur, et je doute d'avoir gagné pour le moment le titre de Sfankt. »

Ubayy adressa un grand sourire à Weasley. « Je crois détecter un soupçon d'entêtement. »

Weasley jeta un regard à Snape avant de corriger le fabriquant de baguettes. « Seulement un soupçon ? Je crois que 'détermination tenace' serait une meilleure façon d'exprimer ça. »

« Tolérant ? »

« Dans la salle de classe ? Merlin nous en garde ! On ne se souvient pas seulement du professeur comme d'un véritable tyran, mais aussi comme d'un sorcier capable de vous écorcher vif sans faire couler une seule goutte de votre sang. Rien qu'avec ses mots et ses intonations. »

Ubayy rit. « Eh bien, si ses élèves te ressemblaient un tant soit peu, Briseur de Sorts, je ne peux que m'émerveiller de sa patience. »

Snape s'inclina légèrement depuis son coussin. « Je vous remercie, Cheikh Ubayy. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, en effet, les choses ici sont différentes de la Grande-Bretagne. Pas seulement les sons et les couleurs, mais également les parfums. »

Ubayy hocha la tête. « Vous aurez le temps d'explorer le marché avant que votre baguette ne soit prête. Est-ce que plus tard dans l'après-midi vous conviendrait ? De cette façon, j'aurai le temps de faire les éventuels ajustements, s'il y en a besoin. »

« Et c'est tout ? » Snape ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu. Lui et Weasley progressaient vers l'autre côté de la place, évitant précautionneusement les cartes de visite de diverses chèvres, moutons, chameaux et ce qui devait être un hybride quelconque, puisqu'il avait une bosse, mais aussi des ailes. Ça fit penser à Snape à un hippogriffe, en plus petit.

« C'est un croisement entre un chameau et une ancienne race de cigognes. Ils n'atteignent pas une taille très importante, mais ils peuvent porter de lourdes charges. On les utilise surtout pour les caravanes, ou des tournées de ravitaillement. Méfiez-vous d'eux : ils ont la personnalité des deux bêtes à la fois, et on les a déjà vus cracher à vingt mètres quand ils sont contrariés. »

Snape regarda d'un œil noir une de ces créatures qui le fixait avec un certain dédain. Il parvint à faire un pas de côté quand une boule puante de salive pleine de mucus jaillit dans sa direction. « C'est ce que je vois. »

Il suivit Weasley qui montait les marches d'un grand – pour les lieux – bâtiment, et se retrouva dans une fraîcheur et une pénombre qui lui semblaient quelque part assez familières.

« Gringotts. La branche locale, » expliqua Weasley.

Snape haussa les épaules, et continua à le suivre jusqu'au comptoir où un caissier, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à n'importe lequel de ses collègues du Chemin de Traverse, les fusilla du regard pour avoir osé l'interrompre dans ses vérifications de comptes. « Oui, » grommela-t-il. « C'est pour quoi ? »

« Nous sommes venus chercher la clé du coffre du Professeur Snape. »

La tête de Snape se redressa brusquement : le seul argent auquel il avait eu accès avait été la petite pension que le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard lui avait allouée. Les autorités de Sainte-Mangouste avaient pensé qu'il valait mieux que l'accès à son coffre lui soit interdit, moyen supplémentaire de contrôler ses allées et venues. Il n'était pas imaginable, l'avaient-ils informé, de le laisser utiliser ses ressources d'une façon qui pourrait constituer une menace pour lui-même ou pour la Société.

« Oui, » siffla hargneusement le gobelin. « Il y a plus de deux semaines que ce transfert a été effectué. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses que le Professeur vienne s'en assurer en personne, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Oh, mais il était plutôt occupé à ce moment là, à travailler sur un projet de Gringotts. C'est la première occasion que nous avons de venir à Gizeh. »

Cette affirmation apaisa un peu le caissier, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il continue à penser que c'était d'une légèreté intolérable de la part du Professeur de ne pas s'être inquiété plus que ça de quelque chose d'aussi important que de l'argent. « Si vous voulez bien signer ici, Professeur, et là. Coffre numéro 1735, dans l'aile gobeline. » Il lança à Snape un regard noir par dessous ses longs sourcils broussailleux. « Un privilège rare, vous savez. Le Directeur doit avoir une haute opinion de vos talents. »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Espérons que le Directeur ne sera pas déçu. »

Dissimulant son sourire, Weasley accompagna Snape jusqu'à l'aile gobeline. Tout comme en Grande-Bretagne, les coffres étaient souterrains, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi profonds. Ils cheminèrent le long de couloirs bordés de portes, jusqu'à arriver à celui identifié comme '1700-1799'. Au delà, il y avait un autre couloir avec ce que Snape reconnut comme les habituels coffres de chez Gringotts, bien qu'ils soient plus étroits, et plus petits que ceux du Chemin de Traverse.

« Peut-être que maintenant vous allez bien vouloir m'expliquer comment est-ce que tout ceci a été accompli ? » demanda Snape, réussissant difficilement à contenir le soulagement qu'il ressentait en voyant les économies qu'ils avait faites sur son salaire d'enseignant l'attendre là, dans le coffre 1735.

Weasley haussa les épaules. « Décision interne de Gringotts. Oh, et vous remarquerez que le tout a été converti en monnaie gobeline : or, argent, bronze et cuivre. La monnaie gobeline est acceptée partout dans cette région du monde. Vous n'aurez pas à vous préoccuper de la changer en monnaie locale. »

&&&&&

Ils étaient assis à une table, à l'ombre d'un haut palmier-dattier, dans un café en extérieur. Snape avait plusieurs petits paquets posés à côté de lui, par terre, des cadeaux de remerciements pour ceux qui s'étaient occupés de lui pendant sa récente 'maladie'. Il avait trouvé du chocolat suisse – enchanté pour ne pas fondre malgré la chaleur – pour les elfes et l'assistant qui étaient venus l'aider à se débarrasser de la toxine, et une boîte d'amandes sucrées pour Ashkentag. Il y avait aussi un keffieh pour Gorkopol, et un très bon cognac pour Fet. Weasley avait refusé de le laisser acheter quoi que ce soit pour lui pour le remercier.

« Il y a une chose que vous pourriez faire pour me remercier, si vous pensez vraiment que c'est nécessaire. »

Snape leva les yeux du thé sucré avec lequel il avait maintenant coutume de terminer ses repas. « Et ce serait ? »

Weasley se renfonça dans son siège, et pencha la tête. « Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi Minerva McGonagall essaie de vous tuer. »

Snape se figea littéralement. Après un moment, il reposa soigneusement sa tasse sur la table, et fixa ses mains jointes. « Comment… »

« Pendant que vous déliriez, vous vous adressiez à elle. Vous la suppliiez de vous rendre votre liberté. Ou, tout au moins, de vous laisser mourir proprement. »

Snape sembla à nouveau malade. Weasley se maudit. « Oubliez ça. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Snape secoua la tête. Avec un flash de l'ancien Snape que Weasley avait connu à l'école, il redressa la tête. « Non. Non, au contraire, ça vous concerne. En fait, le moment et l'endroit sont aussi valables que d'autres pour discuter de cette partie de la situation. Avant que le travail sur le projet Djen n'ait réellement commencé. Au cas où vous décideriez de rétracter votre offre, ça vous laissera du temps pour trouver un autre Maître de Potions capable de s'atteler au projet. »

Weasley déglutit un bon coup. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait espéré que ce n'était qu'une méprise de sa part, ou un produit de l'imagination de Snape.

Snape glissa les mains dans ses manches, et se redressa, très raide. Il força son regard à rester fixé sur Weasley, même si c'était difficile pour lui de le faire. Weasley eut la courtoisie de le laisser parler sans l'interrompre. Ou peut-être qu'il était trop choqué pour articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Pour commencer, il nous faut remonter au temps où Minerva était assez jeune. Elle a quitté Poudlard en juin 1938. En septembre de la même année, Tom Jedusor entrait en première année, tout comme la demi-sœur bien-aimée de Minerva, Athéna Angus. Jedusor, comme nous le savons tous, a été réparti à Serpentard. Athéna s'est retrouvée à Poufsouffle. Apparemment, c'était une enfant douce et aimante, très belle, dans le genre petite fleur fragile. Bien sûr, c'est l'opinion de Minerva… Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa sœur comme d'une rose… Bien que je pense qu'il soit raisonnable de présumer qu'elle ait eu raison eût égard à sa fragilité.

Lors de sa sixième année, Athéna est soudain tombée malade, et a dû être renvoyée chez elle. En fait, elle était enceinte… de Jedusor, qui lui avait fourni une potion pour régler le problème. Un abortif qui s'est montré beaucoup trop fort pour ses fins. En présumant, bien sûr, que ses fins étaient seulement de débarrasser Athéna d'une grossesse particulièrement inopportune. Elle est morte, malgré tout ce que Minerva et d'autres ont essayé de faire pour elle. Minerva, comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, ne porte pas dans son cœur tout ce qui est Serpentard.

Cependant, elle s'est montrée suffisamment professionnelle pour traiter avec justice les élèves de la Maison Serpentard pendant ses cours. Je doute que Dumbledore aurait toléré moins d'elle. Il ne l'a certainement pas fait de moi, jusqu'à ce que certains événements se produisent qui ont fait que certaines factions chez les Serpentards ont eu besoin de faveurs spéciales.

Minerva ne m'aimait pas en tant qu'élève. Je trouvais que les Métamorphoses étaient utiles, mais pas fascinantes. Ce qui se rapproche assez, j'imagine, de ce que la plupart des élèves pensent des Potions. En tant que collègue, elle m'aimait encore moins, bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour maintenir son professionnalisme. A son avis, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'on me confie la responsabilité non seulement de cours à temps complet, mais, et dans l'année, d'une Maison. Elle était plus que livide quand elle a découvert que j'étais un Mangemort. Albus m'a confié une fois que Minerva en rage était l'une des rares choses qui pouvaient lui faire peur. Malgré le fait qu'Albus m'ait apporté son soutien lors de mon procès, et qu'il ait révélé à cette occasion au Magenmagot – en confidence à ce moment-là – que j'avais espionné pour notre camp, Minerva a toujours cru que j'avais d'une façon ou d'une autre embobiné Albus. A ses yeux, j'étais à jamais… souillé… pour avoir donné ma loyauté en premier lieu à la personne responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

Nous avons fini par atteindre une sorte de trêve professionnelle pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter entre dans nos vies. Et, avec ça, tout semblant de neutralité a volé en éclat. Nous maintenions une apparence de professionnalisme, mais Minerva n'aurait rien aimé tant que de voir les faits lui donner raison, ou d'avoir l'opportunité de se débarrasser de moi. Les deux, de préférence.

Elle a eu sa chance après la mort d'Albus, quand elle est devenue Directrice. J'ai été informé que quelle que soit l'issue de la Guerre, je devrais quitter Poudlard dès le début de l'année scolaire suivante. Ensuite, dans une dernière tentative de diversion, Voldemort… »

Snape ferma les yeux, mais pas avant que Weasley ne puisse voir l'éclair de tourment qui hantait Snape.

Ça dura un petit moment, pendant lequel Weasley se rendit compte qu'il pensait, qu'il espérait que cette histoire n'allait pas dans la direction qu'il la voyait prendre.

Une fois que Snape fut à nouveau maître de lui-même, il reprit, parlant tout aussi calmement qu'auparavant.

« Du temps où j'étais avec Voldemort, juste après que j'aie quitté Poudlard, quand je croyais toujours en ce qu'il disait, j'ai créé une potion pour lui. Une potion très puissante. Une potion qui tuait rapidement, et sans pitié. Avant de le quitter, j'ai mis le feu à mon laboratoire, en maquillant ça comme une attaque des Aurors. J'avais cru que toutes mes potions avaient été détruites dans l'incendie. Apparemment, j'avais eu tort. Peter Pettigrow a trouvé une fiole intacte quand il a nettoyé ce qu'il restait du laboratoire sur ordre de Voldemort. Et il l'a soigneusement mise de côté, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment où Voldemort aurait besoin de l'utiliser. Pettigrow pensait toujours à ses propres intérêts d'abord. Même à cette époque.

« Pré-au-Lard, » dit Weasley, doucement, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser son horreur transparaître.

Snape hocha la tête, une fois et une seule. « La puissance de la potion décroît rapidement quand elle est exposée à la chaleur. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai cru qu'elle avait été détruite par le feu. Pettigrow l'a versée dans la source d'eau du village, et environ cinquante pour cent de la population en est morte. Pas des morts paisibles, quoique elles aient été relativement rapides. Heureusement, la journée était chaude, et l'efficacité de la potion… n'a pas été aussi forte qu'elle aurait pu l'être. »

« Bordel, Snape. » Weasley ne pouvait plus dissimuler son horreur.

« En effet. » Après un moment, Snape continua. « Pettigrow me l'a jeté au visage, avant que je ne le tue. Je crois qu'il a fait ça _pour_ que je le tue, au lieu de le confier aux soins des Aurors. Minerva avait de nombreux amis à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a découvert qu'il s'agissait de votre potion ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Par simple déduction, j'imagine. » Il continua ensuite, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Weasley. « Le Conseil d'Administration ne l'a pas autorisée à me renvoyer. Ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de motif, que j'avais démontré que j'étais du côté de la Lumière, et pas de l'Obscurité. Et puis, le personnel avait été décimé, et elle avait besoin de trouver des remplaçants aux enseignants disparus avant de commencer à en renvoyer. Mais alors, le premier jour, j'ai… j'ai pété les plombs. »

« Je me suis posé des questions à ce sujet, Snape. » La voix de Weasley était rauque, épaisse, avec un début de froideur que Snape n'était pas surpris d'y entendre. « Si la Guerre a bel et bien prouvé une chose, c'est que vous n'étiez pas du genre à péter les plombs. »

« Mon premier cours de la journée était celui des première année. Je suis entré, j'ai récité mon discours d'introduction habituel. Je suis certain que vous en avez entendu parler. Celui qui parle d'apprendre la science subtile et l'art exact de la préparation des potions. Ensuite, j'en suis arrivé à 'Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon…' Et ce n'étaient plus leurs visages que je voyais, mais les visages des gens qui _étaient_ morts parce que j'avais enfermé la mort dans un flacon. C'est là que je me suis mis à détruire toutes les potions, tous les ingrédients sur lesquels j'ai pu mettre la main. Et apparemment, quand Minerva est arrivée à mon laboratoire, je lui ai hurlé que je ne mettrai plus jamais la mort en bouteille, qu'assez de gens étaient déjà morts parce que je l'avais fait, et que je ne prendrais plus jamais le risque que quelqu'un utilise mes potions contre des innocents. »

Weasley attendit, sans rien faire que Snape aurait pu interpréter comme un encouragement. Ou de la compréhension. Snape poursuivit, sachant que, une fois de plus, il était en train de payer pour une décision qu'il avait prise vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Et qu'il allait continuer à payer, probablement même après sa mort.

« Comme je le disais, Minerva a été capable de faire les déductions nécessaires, et elle est arrivée à la conclusion qui s'imposait. Quand elle a révélé mon rôle dans les morts de Pré-au-Lard, elle n'a pas obtenu la réponse qu'elle aurait voulu. Je crois qu'elle s'était imaginé qu'ils dégoteraient un Détraqueur quelque part pour me régler mon compte, en présumant qu'ils parviennent à en trouver un qui soit toujours en vie. Elle est venue me voir à Sainte-Mangouste, un jour où quelqu'un s'était assuré que je ne sois pas drogué. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé quelques membres du personnel qui pensaient comme elle, et elle m'a dit que j'allais être diagnostiqué comme fou, mais pas dangereux tant que je prendrais mon médicament. Elle riait comme une fillette quand elle m'a dit que j'allais être relâché. Sans baguette, sans argent, à part l'aumône qu'elle m'avait gracieusement procurée, et avec une liberté limitée. En fait, elle m'a dit que puisque le Ministère refusait de m'envoyer à Azkaban, elle allait employer une autre méthode pour faire de moi un mort-vivant. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Weasley ne dit rien, puis, « Et pour l'_Indiginsanus Virus ? _Est-ce que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ça également ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Votre opinion là-dessus vaut la mienne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la seule fois où j'ai refusé de prendre mon médicament, j'ai été ramené à Sainte-Mangouste manu militari. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce à quoi peut ressembler le pavillon des aliénés ? Non ? Eh bien, laissez-moi juste vous dire qu'à côté de ça, la vie dans l'Allée Sans Pareille, c'était le paradis. Ils m'ont gardé là pendant une semaine, dans une camisole de force pendant plusieurs de ces jours, soi-disant pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas attenter à ma vie ou, plus important, à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, on m'a dit que j'avais le choix : soit le pavillon, soit l'Allée Sans Pareille et les médicaments. Et si je choisissais l'Allée, ce serait ma dernière chance. Que je refuse de me soumettre aux conditions de ma libération, et ce serait le retour au pavillon, et à la camisole. J'ai accepté d'être 'sage'. Le médicament arrivait le premier jour de chaque semaine à ma porte et, à part la tentative dont je vous ai déjà parlé, je le prenais. »

« Même en sachant ce qu'il vous faisait ? » La froideur s'était assurément installée dans la voix de Weasley. « L'addiction, les heures de sommeil sous narcotique, même si vous ne saviez rien à propos du poison. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Snape haussa les épaules. Son regard se posa sur le marché, qui reprenait doucement vie en cette fin d'après-midi. « Peut-être parce que je pensais que Minerva avait raison. Que j'aurais dû être arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec le reste de ceux qui avaient tué et assassiné aveuglément. J'étais responsable de la mort de tant de gens. »

« Mais comment auriez-vous pu savoir que la potion avait survécu ? »

Snape secoua la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai préparée à l'origine ? Je n'ai peut-être pas versé le contenu de la fiole dans le réservoir, mais je suis tout aussi coupable que Peter Pettigrow. Ne serait-ce que pour cette raison : nous voulions l'un comme l'autre impressionner notre Maître par tous les moyens. »

« La différence, c'est que je doute que Pettigrow ait ressenti du remords pour ce qu'il à fait, à part pour l'effet que ça a eu sur lui-même. »

On pouvait compter sur un Weasley, se dit Snape, pour essayer de trouver un contrepoids là où il n'y en avait aucun. Il leva les yeux pour regarder une fois de plus l'homme en face. « Je pense que le remords ne doit constituer qu'un bien piètre remboursement. Est-ce que vous voulez que je m'en aille tout de suite ? Vous pourrez retourner sur le site et vous plaindre aux autres que je les ai payés de leur gentillesse en vous filant entre les doigts dès que j'ai eu l'argent pour le faire. »

Weasley se frotta le visage des mains, comme pour en arracher tout souvenir de ce que Snape venait de lui raconter. Il se leva tout à coup. « Ubayy vous attend. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas là-bas ? Je vous y retrouverai. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour encaisser ce que vous venez de me dire. »

_Et pour réfléchir à votre proposition_, comprit Snape.

Snape se contenta de hocher la tête alors que le Briseur de Sorts s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

Chaque pas vers la petite boutique semblait plus pénible que le précédent. C'était comme si un lourd poids s'était abattu sur ses épaules, rendant difficile pour lui de lever un pied pour faire le pas suivant. Bien que le soleil brille avec éclat, le monde autour de lui s'assombrissait lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'être dans l'obscurité totale.

« Papa vous attend, » lui dit une voix d'enfant, et Snape dut se concentrer pour distinguer la silhouette de la fillette qu'il avait vue dans la matinée debout devant lui, l'air de plus en plus inquiète. Il essaya de sourire, mais abandonna cette tentative quand cela sembla lui faire peur plus qu'autre chose.

« Voilà, Professeur. Buvez ça. »

On pressait quelque chose de frais contre ses lèvres, et ça lui demanda moins d'efforts d'ouvrir la bouche que de faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas soif. Encore que, peut-être que si, parce qu'il vida le verre de ce qu'il reconnut comme du jus de fruit, et lentement, son monde se fit plus lumineux, quoique toujours aussi pesant.

« Vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude de nos températures, Professeur. Vous devez vous souvenir de boire souvent. Pas forcément de boire beaucoup, mais de boire souvent. »

Snape battit des paupières et vit qu'il était assis sur l'un des coussins de l'intérieur frais de la boutique de baguettes d'Ubayy. Le marchand de baguettes était accroupi devant lui, hochant la tête alors que Snape prenait une profonde inspiration et sentait le monde se remettre en place avec un son mat dont lui seul fut conscient.

« Cheikh Ubayy. Toutes mes excuses. Je crois que j'ai fait peur à votre fille. »

Ubayy lui sourit. « Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. Elle avait seulement peur que vous vous évanouissiez au milieu du marché. Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ? »

Snape déglutit et se demanda ce qu'Ubayy répondrait s'il lui disait qu'il doutait de pouvoir jamais se sentir mieux. Mais il hocha la tête. « Oui, merci. Et je vous en prie, remerciez votre fille de ma part. Je me souviendrai de votre conseil sur le fait de boire régulièrement. »

Ubayy se releva et alla jusqu'à un comptoir que Snape n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, dans l'ombre de la pièce. « Eh bien, maintenant j'imagine que vous allez vouloir voir quel genre de baguette j'ai préparée pour vous. »

Un autre enfant, un garçon cette fois, apparut soudain aux côtés de son père. Snape estima que celui-ci devait avoir une dizaine d'années, quelques années de plus que la fillette qui l'avait trouvé. Le visage sérieux, essayant de toutes ses forces de ressembler à un adulte et d'agir comme tel, le garçon porta soigneusement un petit coussin couleur d'or jusqu'à Snape, et, s'inclinant, le lui présenta. « Professeur, » dit-il.

Sur le coussin reposait une baguette. Environ vingt-huit centimètres. D'un brun foncé, elle semblait émettre des ondes chaudes et régulières.

La main de Snape se leva de sa propre volonté, et erra au dessus du coussin comme si elle attendait la permission de pouvoir la prendre. Une part de lui-même acquiesça tandis qu'une autre part se contentait de regarder, comme depuis une certaine distance, alors que sa main se refermait sur la partie la plus épaisse de la baguette.

Snape avait possédé plusieurs baguettes au cours de sa vie. Il y avait eu celle qu'il avait eu à onze ans, en entrant à Poudlard. Elle avait été détruite dans le bureau d'Albus quand il était venu se rendre après avoir mis le feu au laboratoire de Voldemort. Il en avait eu une nouvelle quand Albus l'avait persuadé de retourner vers Voldemort, pour espionner pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait été détruite au cours de la Guerre. Sa remplaçante, on la lui avait prise à Sainte-Mangouste.

Celle-ci lui sembla entièrement différente dès le moment où il posa la main dessus. Elle était plus légère, déjà. Elle possédait un équilibre incroyable. Pas que celles d'Ollivander en manquent ; elles avaient été des baguettes excellentes, sans rivales. Mais il eut tout de suite l'impression que celle-ci était une part de lui-même. Comme si elle était un prolongement de sa main, et rien d'autre.

Il l'examina de plus près. Elle n'avait rien de spectaculaire dans son apparence. Elle était sculptée en une surface lisse, plus épaisse au niveau de la poignée, et se rétrécissant jusqu'à une extrémité pointue. Elle était tout simplement… la bonne.

La bonne, ni plus, ni moins.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Snape, sans quitter des yeux la baguette qu'il touchait, qu'il caressait comme un être vivant.

Ubayy sembla surpris. « C'est une baguette, Professeur. »

Snape se rendit compte qu'il souriait. « Oui, je sais. Désolé, j'aurais dû poser une question plus claire. De quoi est-ce qu'elle est faite ? »

« Ah. C'est du bois de Palmier Doum. Mama en Khenet. Un très, très vieil arbre, même pour l'Egypte. Très solide. Très fiable. Capable de supporter les effets de l'eau. Une bonne baguette pour un sorcier de potions. »

« Et en son cœur ? »

Il fallut un moment à Ubayy pour comprendre la question de Snape. Il secoua la tête. « Pas de cœur. Mes baguettes sont faites selon une tradition plus vieille que celles de votre monde. Il y a des sortilèges et des enchantements prononcés au moment où la baguette est créée, qui permettent de détecter les capacités de la personne pour qui elle est faite. C'est un reflet du meilleur de vous-même. »

« Pauvre baguette, » murmura Snape à la baguette.

« Il faut que vous l'essayiez, » affirma Ubayy, détournant son attention de la baguette et du sorcier qui ne faisait que la fixer. « Il faut que je voie si elle a besoin d'ajustements. Regardez cette plante desséchée. Rendez-lui sa verdeur. C'est toujours un bon test. »

Snape prit la baguette dans sa main, et la pointa vers la triste plante, marron et aux feuilles tombantes, dans un autre coin d'ombre. Dépassant de l'entrebâillement d'une porte, il put voir plusieurs têtes à des hauteurs différentes qui l'observaient, dont celle de la fillette. Le garçon se tenait à côté de son père, les yeux chargés d'anticipation. Et Ubayy lui-même, les bras croisés, faisait de son mieux pour adopter un air nonchalant au sujet de toute l'affaire, mais ses yeux brillants le trahissaient.

Et ils attendaient tous.

« Je suis désolé. Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Ubayy demeura perplexe pendant un moment, puis il hocha la tête. « Ah, est-ce qu'elle semble tellement différente de vos baguettes européennes ? Vous faites simplement comme vous l'avez toujours fait, Professeur. Dirigez votre magie à travers la baguette vers l'objet de votre attention. Même vos baguettes, malgré leur fabrication différente, n'ont aucune magie en elles-mêmes. Elles ne servent qu'à canaliser la vôtre. »

Snape acquiesça et pointa une fois de plus sa baguette en direction de la plante.

Une fois encore, son public se remit à attendre.

Snape baissa la baguette et fit un signe au jeune garçon. Quand il avança vers lui, Snape replaça soigneusement la baguette sur le coussin.

« Professeur ? » Ubayy n'était pas le seul à être perdu. Des questions leur parvenaient depuis la porte, et le garçon semblait absolument ahuri.

Snape se leva doucement. « C'est une bonne baguette, Cheikh Ubayy. Sincèrement, je pense que jamais je n'en ai eue de meilleure de toute ma vie. Mais c'est une baguette qui a été créée pour être utilisée, et je crois qu'elle n'en aurait pas beaucoup l'occasion avec moi. En fait, j'en suis persuadé. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle aille à quelqu'un qui pourra lui permettre d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle a été créée. Bien sûr, je vous paierai… »

Alors que Snape attrapait sa bourse, une voix s'éleva par dessus les murmures confus. « Ce n'est qu'une plante, Severus. Je sais qu'il y a longtemps que vous n'avez pas lancé de sorts, mais même un première année est capable de rendre sa vigueur à une plante verte. »

Snape se figea alors qu'Ubayy se tournait vers Weasley comme s'il pensait que lui pourrait mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette situation confuse.

Weasley sourit au Fabricant de Baguettes et à sa famille. « Le Professeur Snape a été grièvement malade il y a peu. Il a peut-être l'impression que ses pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi forts qu'ils le sont en temps normal, et c'est un sorcier qui a l'habitude de placer la barre très haut. Je crois que nous avons devant nous ce que nous pourrions appeler… » Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui le regardait avec une expression qui coupa momentanément le souffle du Briseur de Sorts. Il lui vint à l'esprit que l'homme s'était sincèrement attendu à ne jamais le revoir. Weasley croisa son regard, et lui offrit un sourire dont sa famille aurait prévenu Snape qu'il aurait intérêt à se méfier.

Weasley sourit de plus belle. « …de la trouille. »

Ça avait été exactement la chose à dire. Les enfants se cachèrent derrière leurs mains pour étouffer leurs rires. Le garçonnet se mordit la lèvre, essayant de toute ses forces de conserver son comportement adulte. Ubayy se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait besoin de se racler la gorge et se retourna, les yeux pleins de rire. Et Snape semblait abasourdi.

« De la trouille ?! »

Weasley afficha l'air innocent dont il aimait tant user. « Ça arrive, Severus, même au meilleur des sorciers. A moins que vous ne préfériez qu'on parle de peur de la panne ? »

Snape en resta bouche bée, littéralement. Il referma brusquement la mâchoire et tendit la main vers la baguette. La pointant sur la plante verte, il siffla, « _Refoves !_ »

Et la plante répondit immédiatement. Elle se redressa, au garde-à-vous, les feuilles retrouvant leur verdeur en même temps, comme un soldat obéissant à l'ordre de son officier.

« Peur de la panne, » marmonna Snape. « Mon œil ! » Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était applaudi par son public. Il se retourna vers les enfants qui passaient la tête à la porte, et les surprit tous, Weasley plus qu'un autre, en répondant à leurs applaudissements par une petite courbette.

Ubayy sourit, puis leur fit signe de déguerpir. Le garçon qui était avec eux observa attentivement Ubayy qui vérifiait que Snape était effectivement à l'aise avec sa baguette, et la baguette, avec lui.

Snape paya – beaucoup moins qu'il ne pensait devoir pour une telle baguette – et ils partirent, salués par les courbettes du père et du fils, et un signe de la main furtif de la fillette.

Ils quittaient la place du marché quand Snape s'arrêta et força Weasley à le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? »

Weasley changea la position des paquets qu'il portait : ayant été informé que Snape n'était pas passé loin de l'évanouissement à cause de la chaleur, il refusait de le laisser porter quoi que ce soit. Il soupira en appuyant sa charge contre une hanche, et fixa le sorcier. « Vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire dans la subtilité, vous, si ? »

Snape ne sourit même pas. « Je me suis rendu compte que je préférais que les choses soient aussi claires que possibles dans ma vie. »

Weasley hocha la tête. « Très bien. Aussi clairement que je puisse répondre. Ce qui s'est passé n'aura pas la moindre importance pour les gobelins. Ils ne nous comprennent pas, dans les meilleurs moments, et ils pensent que notre façon de nous accrocher aux choses passées ne sert vraiment pas à grand chose. Ils acceptent, et ils passent à autre chose. Peut-être qu'il y a trop longtemps que je suis avec eux pour penser différemment. »

Il regarda Snape dans les yeux. « Ecoutez, vous avez pris il y a très longtemps – quelle qu'en ait été la raison, je m'en fiche – une décision qui vous a suivi toute votre vie durant. Quand vous avez réalisé que cette décision avait été mauvaise, vous avez essayé d'en rectifier les conséquences. Vous avez mis votre vie dans la balance pour travailler pour l'Ordre non pas une fois, mais deux. Le fait que Pettigrow ait trouvé une potion et qu'il l'ait utilisée n'était pas votre décision. C'était la sienne. Oui, Minerva et d'autres personnes pensent que vous devriez en être tenu responsable, mais ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de vous envoyer à Azkaban n'ont pas été d'accord. Et pour être franc, je ne le suis pas non plus. Et je ne suis pas en train de dire ça uniquement parce que nous avons besoin d'un Maître de Potions et que vous êtes le meilleur. Nous aurons à travailler et à vivre ensemble, et, contrairement à Minerva, je ne suis pas très doué pour me forcer à adopter une attitude professionnelle en toutes circonstances. »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. « Une fois, quand j'étais enfant, j'ai emprunté certains des outils moldus de papa, et j'ai construit une cabane dans un arbre. Elle n'était pas très bien construite, parce que je n'avais que six ou sept ans. Mais Charlie y a grimpé, et il était dedans quand elle s'est écroulée, et il s'est cassé le bras. Maman a fait son numéro de mère, et nous a crié dessus à tous les deux, mais ça a été tout. Elle a soigné le bras de Charlie, et elle a dit à papa de m'apprendre à me servir convenablement du marteau et des clous. Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès. Mais je me suis senti coupable… pendant deux ou trois jours peut-être, jusqu'à ce que Charlie recommence à me courir sur le haricot, et ça a été fini. Je n'avais pas construit la cabane dans le but de faire du mal à mon frère, aussi casse-pieds qu'il puisse être. C'est lui qui avait décidé de monter dans la cabane et de sauter dans tous les sens, et lui seul. Pas moi. »

Weasley releva les yeux. « Rentrons à la maison, Severus. Il y a une tombe à étudier, et il faut que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes. »

Et Snape, trop ému par ce pardon implicite pour parler, ne put qu'acquiescer.

&&&&&&

Ashkentag s'installa dans son fauteuil à la table du déjeuner, et secoua la tête. « Est-ce qu'il ne se souvient donc jamais de manger ? »

Gorkopol, utilisant la partie de son nouveau keffieh qui pendait pour essuyer sa sueur dans sa nuque, grommela.

« Il s'amuse beaucoup trop pour penser à venir nous rejoindre, » expliqua Bill en s'affalant sur son siège. « Comme nous, quand on découvre un nouveau site. »

« Oui, d'accord, tout ça est bel et bon, » convint Ashkentag, « mais il y a moins d'un mois, il a failli mourir. »

Ils se retournèrent soudain tous les trois en entendant une dispute. Severus suivait Fet, qui de toute évidence utilisait une forme de magie gobeline pour traîner derrière lui un sorcier réticent et passablement irrité. « Je viens tout juste de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Et suivant tes consignes, Barir refuse de me laisser sortir le matin tant que je n'ai pas mangé ce que tu lui as dit que je devais manger, quoi que ce puisse être. Par le souffle de Merlin, Fet ! Il y a une limite à la quantité de nourriture qu'un corps peut assimiler… »

La diatribe de Severus mourut quand il remarqua que tous les autres les regardaient, et qu'aucun ne cachait son sourire. « Il ne peut pas déjà être l'heure de déjeuner ? »

Bill plissa les paupières et leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Eh bien, à moins que Fet n'ait miraculeusement appris comment déplacer le soleil, pas de doute, il est midi. Et tu as disparu dans cette tombe aux environs de sept heures ce matin, après, il est vrai, avoir pris un petit-déjeuner équilibré. »

Fet claqua des doigts, et relâcha la prise invisible qu'il avait eue sur Severus. Celui-ci s'assit en grommelant. « J'étais en plein dans l'identification du contenu d'un des petits pots, » marmonna-t-il, ressemblant assez à Ron, se dit Bill, quand leur mère le grondait parce qu'il n'avait pas rangé sa chambre. Severus progressait lentement dans l'identification de ce que contenait la seconde chambre de la tombe principale, désireux d'être bien sûr de ce à quoi il avait affaire avant de s'attaquer à la troisième.

« Ce pot ne va aller nulle part, Severus, » répondit Fet du même ton boudeur. « C'est la troisième fois cette semaine… » Le médecin secoua la tête.

Le Maître de potions déplia sa serviette de lin et grogna de plus belle, « Je prends soin de boire régulièrement, je ne lis pas jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux, j'ai fait une sieste hier après-midi, et je mange correctement. Le fait que j'aie eu cinq minutes de retard… »

« Cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes ! Si tu as plus de cinq minutes de retard, on ne te revoit pas avant que j'aille te chercher. Au moment où tu entres dans cette caverne, le temps s'arrête pour toi. Peut-être qu'en plus d'être un spécialiste des potions, tu es un spécialiste du temps ? Quelle merveille nous avons là ! Severus Snape, le sorcier capable d'arrêter le temps ! Maintenant, boucle-là et mange ! Avant que je ne sois tenté de t'interdire de passer la moindre minute dans cette tombe. »

Bill avait été témoin de suffisamment d'engueulades mémorables sous le toit des Weasley pour en reconnaître une qui se préparait. « Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans ce pot ? Est-ce que c'était quelque chose à quoi tu t'attendais ? »

Il fut content, tout comme les deux autres gobelins, de voir Severus prendre une profonde inspiration, expirer lentement, puis attraper posément sa fourchette. « En fait, non. J'ai l'impression que notre Sorcier de Cour était bien plus aventureux que ceux dont on parle dans vos archives, Ashkentag. »

Entre les bouchées et les occasionnelles grimaces lourdes de sous-entendus échangées avec Fet, Severus expliqua. « Jusque là, les pots se sont révélés contenir des ingrédients et non pas des potions. La plupart d'entre eux sont tombés en poussière, mais j'ai été capable d'identifier du cumin, du poivre – ce qui doit être de la cubèbe, de l'encens, les habituels ail, thym, pavot, oignon, aneth. Je présume que le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs pots de chaque, marqués de signes légèrement différents sous le nom, doit indiquer qu'ils viennent de divers endroits. »

Ashkentag acquiesça. « Oui, on pensait que le même ingrédient pouvait avoir plus ou moins de force selon l'endroit où il avait poussé. »

Fet ajouta. « Plus près du Nil signifiait une meilleure irrigation, et donc une plante plus forte. »

« Oui, eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, nous pouvons maintenant ajouter le ginseng. »

Ashkentag se redressa très droit. « Hein ? »

Severus adressa un regard noir au médecin. « C'est ce que j'étais en train d'identifier quand j'ai été interrompu. »

« Et ce sera toujours là-bas quand tu y retourneras. » Fet n'avait pas le moindre regret.

Severus hum-hum-a.

Bill secoua la tête. « Mais du ginseng. C'est chinois. Comment est-ce qu'une plante venue de Chine a bien pu parvenir en Egypte à cette époque ? »

Cette discussion les occupa pendant tout le repas sans que Severus et Fet n'échangent plus de critiques voilées autres remarques hargneuses.

Ce soir-là, Bill leva les yeux des lettres de sa famille éparpillée qui étaient arrivées au courrier ce jour là pour regarder Severus, qui avait rapporté son travail avec lui à la maison. « Si Fet savait ce que tu es en train de faire… »

Severus était assis, en tailleur, au milieu du tapis, entouré de livres ouverts, un parchemin et une plume flottant à proximité pour prendre en note ce que Severus dictait à mi-voix. Il leva les yeux, se rembrunissant légèrement. « Je pensais que les gobelins étaient supposés être froids et dédaigneux à l'égard des sorciers. J'aimerais bien que Fet agisse selon sa nature, » se plaignit-il.

Bill sourit. « Ils sont comme ça, en général. Mais la proximité avec les sorciers semble les affecter eux aussi. » Il cessa de sourire. « Fet a été très inquiet de la sévérité de ton sevrage. Jusque là, je crois qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion que de lire sur le sujet de ce genre de procédure, et pas d'en être témoin. Il était déjà en colère et bouleversé quand il a découvert qu'en plus on t'empoisonnait. C'était un peu trop sournois pour lui. Alors lâche-lui un peu les basques, tu veux bien, Severus ? Je crois que c'est peut-être la première fois de sa vie que Fet se retrouve impliqué émotionnellement, et ça à été suffisamment non-gobelin pour le déconcerter. »

Severus soupira. « Très bien, Weas… Bill. » Il avait toujours du mal à appeler Weasley par son prénom. C'était partie intégrante du rameau d'olivier qui lui avait été offert, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Weasley… zut, _Bill_, insistait pour qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour accepter ses intrusions inopportunes avec plus de politesse. »

Bill rit. « Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez arrêter de vous chamailler. Ça vous amuse beaucoup trop l'un comme l'autre. Mais essaie seulement de ne pas tant l'inquiéter. C'est peut-être toi qui a subi le sevrage physiquement, Severus, mais nous, nous t'avons regardé pendant tout ce temps. Je sais que pour ma part, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi impuissant de toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas une impression que j'aurais envie de ressentir à nouveau de sitôt. Et, pour dire les choses franchement, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé toutes tes forces. Donne-toi du temps. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des délais à respecter. »

Severus secoua doucement la tête. « Et c'est encore une autre chose. J'avais l'impression que les gobelins étaient obsédés par leur travail. J'aurais cru qu'on me presserait d'obtenir des résultats, et non pas qu'on me ferait la leçon parce que j'essayais de les fournir. »

« Ah, oui. Eh bien, la réputation de monomaniaques des gobelins est quelque peu exagérée. Un peu comme la folie des sorciers. La plupart d'entre nous ne connaissent les gobelins que par ce que nous en voyons à Gringotts. Ceux qui y travaillent sont plutôt obsédés par l'argent, mais c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. Attends un peu de voir un de leurs Charivaris. »

Severus, qui s'était déjà replongé dans ses livres, releva la tête, sourcils froncés. « Un Charivari ? Ces choses existent réellement ? »

Bill rit. « Oh oui, elles existent. Tu n'as rien vu tant que tu n'as pas vu Gorkopol qui a quelques chopes de mixture gobeline dans le nez ! »

Severus était incrédule. « Ils permettent à des sorciers d'y assister ? »

« Eh bien, à très peu. Ils doivent sentir que tu seras capable de regarder, peut-être même de participer jusqu'à un certain degré, sans les juger ni leur rappeler ensuite ce que tu les as vus faire. En général, ils donnent congé aux sorciers à cette période, pour qu'ils prennent des vacances ou aillent rendre visite à leur famille. Je reste parce que, à dire vrai, rentrer à la maison pour devoir revenir une semaine plus tard n'est pas suffisant pour ce que maman appelle 'un séjour en famille digne de ce nom'. J'y assiste généralement en tant qu'invité d'Ashkentag. A un moment, il a besoin que quelqu'un l'éloigne des festivités avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Il a moins d'endurance à son âge que beaucoup d'autres. Et il est trop important pour qu'on le perde. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il avait déjà eu à s'en remettre aux connaissances supérieures du gobelin : ses livres ne pouvaient lui en apprendre sur cette époque et cet endroit que jusqu'à un certain point. Au début, Severus s'était inquiété qu'on retienne contre lui le fait qu'il avait besoin d'un autre avis. Après tout, ils l'avaient amené ici en qualité d'expert en potions. Mais il avait rapidement découvert qu'Ashkentag était ravi de discuter d'un sujet qu'il aimait passionnément avec n'importe qui, surtout quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait autant que Severus. Il n'était pas rare maintenant qu'ils se retrouvent après la sieste de mi-journée d'Ashkentag pour discuter des ingrédients que Severus avait identifiés ce jour-là.

« Eh bien, en plus du ginseng, on dirait bien qu'il y a également du ginkgo. » Severus sourit doucement. « Ashkentag a demandé à son assistant de sortir toutes les cartes qu'il pouvait. Il essaie de déterminer la route la plus plausible pour un voyage depuis la Chine. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible que Djen n'ait pas été d'ici ? »

Severus y réfléchit un moment. « Un chinois, plutôt qu'un égyptien ? Je garderai ça à l'esprit, mais quand on pense au temps que prenaient les voyages à cette époque… On a toujours cru que le Transplanage avait été développé à peu près à l'époque de Jules César. Enfin, je tiendrai compte de l'hypothèse. »

« Quand est-ce que tu penses entrer dans la dernière chambre ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « J'en suis à peu près au tiers des pots de la seconde. Je dirais encore deux semaines, à moins qu'il y ait d'autres surprises. Certains de ces pots semblent vides, mais je doute qu'ils se seraient donnés la peine d'enterrer des pots vides. Est-ce que quelqu'un y trouvera à redire si je m'occupe de ceux-là avant de commencer à m'intéresser à ceux de la troisième chambre ? »

Bill rit. « Severus, c'est toi l'expert. Ces décisions t'appartiennent. La seule personne qui aura son mot à dire concernant ton emploi du temps, c'est Fet. »

Severus se replongea dans ses recherches, marmonnant entre ses dents.

&&&&&

Le chat se réveilla lentement. Il y avait un petit moment qu'il s'était rendu compte du bruit au loin, mais comme ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé dans son sommeil, il avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il avait été réveillé une fois, en sursaut, quand quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce où il dormait. Il y avait eu des cris, des hurlements, des pas précipités entrant et sortant, et plus de bruit encore. Il en avait été irrité, contrarié. Mais ensuite, le bruit s'était tu et, à part quelques bruits de pas occasionnels, il avait eu la paix.

Mais maintenant, ça avait de nouveau changé.

Le bruit était revenu. Pas aussi brutal ni aussi énervant que la première fois, mais il y avait eu un cri très fort. Seulement un, mais ça avait été suffisant pour le réveiller. Il essaya de se rendormir, mis le calme avait été remplacé par une voix qui semblait s'adresser à lui.

Et il y avait de la lumière. Une lumière vive. Qui rendait difficile de dormir, après tant d'obscurité.

Les yeux ouverts en une mince fente, le chat se releva, et étira lentement des muscles qui n'avaient pas servi depuis très, très longtemps.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

« SEVERUS ! NE TOUCHE PAS LES JARRES ! »

Bill se précipita dans la troisième chambre puissamment éclairée pour y trouver Severus, assis en tailleur par terre, bloc-note et plume à la main, en train de faire un croquis de l'emplacement des jarres et de leurs marques distinctives.

« Bill ? »

Le Briseur de Sorts prit appui contre l'entrée de la chambre, essoufflé. « Ce n'est pas le contenu qui est maudit. Enfin, il l'est peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a fait. »

« Pas ça qui a fait quoi ? Bill, prends le temps de reprendre ton souffle et de réfléchir avant de parler. »

Bill se laissa glisser contre la pierre pour s'asseoir, jambes écartées, par terre. Il prit une paire de profondes inspirations.

« Il n'a rien ? »

Severus secoua doucement la tête devant ce remue-ménage. Gorkopol apparut également à l'entrée, la lumière révélant son air un peu malade.

« Severus ! Ptah merci, tu n'as rien ! »

Severus fut soufflé par la référence du gobelin à l'ancien dieu de la création. Combien ces gobelins s'étaient égyptiannisés avec le temps !

« Oui, je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le constater. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce soudain intérêt pour mon bien-être ? »

Bill se frotta le visage et, enfin calmé, s'exécuta. « Nous avons eu une autre métamorphose. Dans la nouvelle tombe. Sauf que cette fois, rien n'a été ouvert, seulement ramassé. Apparemment, la malédiction se déclenche quand on bouge la jarre, pas quand on l'ouvre. »

« Enfin, ça, on n'en sait rien, » grommela Gorkopol, en colère contre lui-même pour avoir eu aussi peur pour un autre sorcier. C'était déjà bien assez contrariant que Bill lui mette le trouillomètre à zéro avec sa façon de s'attaquer à certains sorts. Mais qu'il s'inquiète aussi pour un sorcier qui venait à peine de les rejoindre… enfin, peut-être que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il traînait avec des sorciers !

Severus regarda les jarres. « Je vois. Je me suis dit que j'allais garder une trace de tous les détails pour le cas où l'emplacement des jarres serait significatif. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre. Est-ce que la malédiction peut être levée afin que l'on puisse manipuler les jarres ? »

Bill acquiesça. « Oui. Apparemment, il n'y a que ce sort, celui qui transforme en serpent. Bordel ! J'aurais dû y penser avant de laisser quiconque entrer dans les chambres funéraires. C'est seulement qu'on était tous persuadés que la transformation de Muthanna avait été causée par le contenu. »

« Je ne me souviens pas d'un site où la malédiction repose sur le déplacement des jarres, » marmonna Gorkopol. « Jamais rien lu à ce sujet. C'est une première, » il regarda Bill en face, « pour tout le monde. »

Severus retourna à son croquis. « Bien. Va donc affûter ton brisage de sorts sur ces autres tombes, et laisse-moi reprendre mon travail. Je te promets de ne rien toucher, de ne rien essayer de bouger avant que tu ne me donnes le feu vert. Mais demande à quelqu'un de faire un croquis des positions des pots avant qu'on ne touche quoi que ce soit. Ça nous apprendra peut-être quelque chose. »

Gorkopol et Bill s'entre-regardèrent : Severus gérait la situation bien mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient fait. Haussant les épaules, Gorkopol tendit une main à Bill pour l'aider à se relever, et ils sortirent pour aller s'occuper du problème dans l'autre tombe.

Severus attendit de ne plus entendre leur voix pour relâcher la tension qu'il avait retenue de son mieux jusque là. « Eh bien, Sorcier de Cour Djen, » dit-il à voix haute au sarcophage de pierre, « je me demande quelles autres surprises tu vas pouvoir nous réserver. Et pourquoi. »

&&&&&&

Le chat se lécha une patte, et entreprit tranquillement de faire sa toilette.

&&&&&&

Le chat commença à explorer les environs durant la nuit, quand il n'y avait personne alentour. Il entrait prudemment dans les bâtiments auxquels il parvenait à accéder, avec la méfiance d'un chasseur-né sur la piste d'une proie inconnue. Dans l'attitude typique de ceux de sa race, il demeurait dans l'ombre, immobile, ne faisant plus qu'un avec son environnement pour le cas où l'un des habitants des lieux déciderait d'apparaître soudain.

Après un certain temps, il déduisit qu'il y avait trois sortes de personnes présentes : des humains, qu'il avait immédiatement reconnus, puis ceux qu'il appelait maintenant leurs serviteurs, et leurs patrons. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de ce que faisaient les humains, mais en trouvant un endroit sombre et sûr d'où observer le campement durant la journée, il parvint finalement à la conclusion que les patrons, à sa grande surprise, étaient les égaux des humains.

L'un des humains passait beaucoup de temps dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi. Dans laquelle il dormait. Un chat ne dormait jamais assez.

Au début, il avait cru que l'humain parlait tout seul, mais il avait fini par réaliser qu'il s'adressait en fait à quelqu'un qui s'appelait Djen, le seul mot qu'il parvienne à reconnaître au milieu de tous ces sons. Dans un ton assez familier, se dit le chat, et parfois pas si poliment que ça.

Alors, bien qu'il continue à explorer les environs la nuit, le chat s'installait dans la journée dans son endroit sûr dans la caverne, et accordait une partie de son attention à l'humain, pendant qu'il sommeillait ou faisait sa toilette. Jusqu'au jour où il réalisa qu'il parvenait en fait à comprendre les mots que disait l'humain. Dès lors, le chat se mit à écouter.

&&&&&

Les elfes de maison furent les premiers à remarquer le chat. Ce n'était pas une créature auprès de laquelle il se sentaient spécialement rassurés. Toutefois, ceux qui étaient venus avec Gringott d'autres cantonnements savaient que ces bêtes étaient souvent les familiers de sorciers et de sorcières, et firent mine d'ignorer l'animal. Néanmoins, dans un souci de ne pas mettre tous leurs œufs dans le même panier, ils laissaient des soucoupes de lait pour le chat, une attention qui semblait être appréciée, et une sorte de respect mutuel se développa entre eux.

Quelques uns des gobelins furent les suivants à réaliser la présence de l'animal. Ils avaient été assez stupéfaits de lever les yeux de leur travail pour le trouver sur une petite saillie de pierre dans la première chambre. Il les regardait avec intérêt. Plus grands, et bien plus coriaces que les elfes de maison, les gobelins n'avaient pas peur du chat, mais il n'en trouvaient pas moins éprouvant pour les nerfs à certains moments d'être observés avec autant d'intérêt par ces yeux verts.

Ils signalèrent l'animal et ses habitudes à leurs supérieurs, mais puisque le chat se contentait de les regarder – sans jamais interférer dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire – ils s'habituèrent vite à sa présence. Remarquez, eux aussi préféraient prendre leurs précautions, et ils se mirent à laisser de la nourriture dehors pour l'animal. Pas que quiconque le voie jamais la manger, mais ils retrouvaient les assiettes nettoyées à coups de langue, ce qui semblait indiquer que le chat appréciait leurs offrandes.

Gorkopol se retrouva un jour face à face avec le chat, alors qu'il déplaçait précautionneusement une jarre précédemment sous l'effet du sortilège d'une des tombes secondaires. Le chat sauta de son perchoir habituel et le suivit jusqu'à la tente où tous les objets de ce genre étaient vérifiés à deux, voire même à trois fois à la recherche d'autres malédictions avant d'être envoyés vers le laboratoire de Severus. Il venait tout juste de poser la jarre sur la table quand le chat y sauta également, atterrissant en silence, ce qui provoqua chez Gorkopol une inspiration surprise quand il leva les yeux pour voir l'animal le regardant en face.

Interdit, Gorkopol grommela à l'adresse du chat. Le chat, de son côté, l'ignora, choisissant plutôt de se frotter le visage de la patte avec un air d'indifférence étudiée.

« Alors, comme ça c'est toi la bête qui est venue porter chance aux travailleurs, hein ? »

Les poings sur les hanches, Gorkopol observait l'animal qui continuait à l'ignorer. Une fois que ses moustaches eurent atteint un niveau de propreté qui satisfit le chat, il reporta son attention vers la jarre, reniflant délicatement l'air autour d'elle.

« Attention, » marmotta Gorkopol. « On ne sait pas encore si on a bien levé tous les sorts. »

Le chat tourna la tête vers le gobelin, laissa échapper une petit éternuement dédaigneux, et s'allongea tranquillement sur la table, la tête posée sur les pattes, avant de s'endormir.

« Eh bien, si tu te retrouves transformé en serpent, tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, » grogna Gorkopol, se retournant pour sortir. « Et ne la fait pas tomber de la table. On ne tient pas à ce qu'elle soit cassée. »

&&&&&

Le chat entrouvrit un œil quand le Patron des patrons quitta la tente. Comme s'il existait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le transformer en serpent ! Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait réglé ce problème.

Néanmoins, il renifla prudemment la jarre une fois de plus. C'était léger, oh si léger, mais son nez sensible décela l'odeur du sorcier qui avait lancé ce sortilège particulier.

Ça avait dû être, ironisa le chat avec mépris en refermant un œil, la seule fois où ce bougre d'idiot était parvenu à le lancer convenablement !

&&&&&

Bill fut le premier à approcher l'animal, lui permettant de renifler sa main avant d'essayer de le toucher. Il aimait les animaux, et les animaux l'aimaient.

Le chat ne protesta pas contre cette tentative d'approche, mais il n'aima pas sa tentative de le caresser.

La main de Bill se retrouva soudain ornée de quatre longues traînées rouges qui le brûlèrent une fois qu'il les remarqua.

« Sale bête, » marmonna Bill, écartant sa main du chat, avant d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer des sortilèges de désinfection et de guérison sur sa main blessée.

&&&&&

Le chat, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, la queue haute, s'arrêta soudain et regarda par dessus son épaule, écoutant. Il vit avec curiosité les blessures se guérir. Quand Bill s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, marmonnant toujours entre ses dents, le chat fit quelques pas en sa direction, avant de changer d'avis et de reprendre sa route tranquillement vers son repaire de prédilection, la troisième chambre du tombeau du Sorcier de Cour Djen.

&&&&&

Quoique Bill ait rigoureusement débarrassé de ses sorts le contenu de la troisième chambre, Severus ne s'était toujours pas donné la peine de toucher la moindre jarre. Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol poussiéreux, coudes sur les genoux, examinant les jarres comme s'il attendait qu'elles lui parlent.

Ces quelques derniers jours, il avait pris l'habitude de discuter de ce sujet avec l'occupant du cercueil de pierre. Ce n'était pas un comportement habituel pour lui, cette façon de réfléchir ainsi tout haut. Les autres fois, quand il avait eu l'occasion de travailler seul, il répétait à voix haute les sortilèges et les enchantements nécessaires à la potion sur laquelle ses attentions étaient concentrées. Il se demandait si c'était une conséquence de son addiction. Pourtant, curieusement, il ne le faisait pas du tout quand il était dans une des autres chambres funéraires.

Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule au chat qui était étendu sur le flanc au dessus du cercueil, et qui l'ignorait délibérément une fois de plus en faveur d'une autre séance de toilette. Même à ses yeux peu avertis, le chat était un spécimen assez superbe. Fauve, presque bronze, avec des taches semblables à celles d'un léopard sur le corps. Il était mince, et pourtant musclé, avec une tête fièrement posée sur un long cou. Ses yeux étaient verts. Pas du vert profond de ceux de Potter, mais plus clairs. Et ils le regardaient en permanence, même quand le chat feignait d'être occupé à autre chose.

« Je continue à penser que tu cherches les ennuis, » affirma-t-il à l'animal. « Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu que le Sorcier de Cour Djen apprécierait que tu utilises sa dernière demeure pour de tels usages. »

Le chat continua à l'ignorer.

Severus haussa les épaules, et revint à ses jarres. Le chat était venu se balader tranquillement près de la chambre il y avait quelques jours, s'était assis à l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Severus remarque sa présence. Ensuite, il avait sauté sur le dessus du cercueil, et s'était tranquillement mis à l'aise. Il avait entendu parler de l'animal, bien sûr. Il avait donné lieu à discussion au cours des repas, surtout après qu'il ait griffé Bill.

Severus sourit pour lui-même. A entendre Bill parler, il s'était agi d'une attaque cruelle, et la bête aurait dû être fichue à la porte du site. Gorkopol s'était esclaffé, ravi de faire remarquer que Bill avait été le seul à souffrir des attentions du chat, et que, de plus, les ouvriers et les elfes avaient adopté le chat en tant que protecteur du site. « Plus de serpents depuis qu'il est arrivé, » avait-il taquiné Bill.

Bill avait ronchonné. « Ça, c'est grâce à moi, » avait-il marmonné, examinant une fois de plus les traces légères sur sa main maintenant guérie.

« Plus de rats non plus, » avait ajouté Ashkentag. « Du moins, Klopstok a cessé de se plaindre à leur sujet. Et je ne crois pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça, Briseur de Sorts. »

« Je croyais qu'on considérait le Mau comme un animal avec lequel il était plutôt facile de s'entendre, » avait renchéri Fet. « Si on prend en compte le fait qu'ils traînent dans cette partie du monde depuis aussi loin que quiconque ait pu le déterminer, ils ont eu plus qu'assez de temps pour s'habituer à la compagnie autre que féline. Je me demande, » avait-il sourit, « pourquoi il a eu une réaction différente avec toi ? »

Bill avait reniflé avec dédain et marmonné que les animaux l'avaient toujours aimé, mais qu'il était possible que cette règle souffre des exceptions.

« Eh bien, le Chat, » lança Severus par dessus son épaule, « je crois que j'ai repoussé ce moment trop longtemps déjà. J'ai vérifié le contenu des pots de la deuxième chambre aussi bien que je le pouvais. A part trois ou quatre jarres de la troisième tombe, j'ai identifié le contenu de ces deux autres tombes également. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression que les choses ne vont pas être aussi faciles à partir de maintenant. Il est temps de voir le genre de surprises que Djen me réserve. »

Le chat avait cessé ses activités pour se lever. Après un long étirement qui finit dans un bâillement sonore, il surprit Severus plus encore en sautant au sol pour venir se tenir juste à côté de lui. Il le fixa de ses yeux verts, comme s'il attendait son prochain mouvement.

Severus avait été différent de ses semblables de bien des façons, mais l'une d'elles était qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'animal familier. Sa famille n'était pas riche, et l'argent avait toujours été réservé à l'indispensable. Et puis, Severus n'avait jamais été tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit, ou à quoi que ce soit.

Pour une raison inconnue, le chat avait décidé de l'adopter. Depuis l'Incident avec Bill, il s'était mis à suivre Severus partout. Bien que Severus ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi, le chat venait à son bureau à chaque fois qu'il y était, prenant possession d'un des fauteuils que Barir avait installé pour le cas où il aurait des visites, et dormait, ou faisait sa toilette pendant que Severus s'occupait à ses recherches ou travaillait sur un rapport. Ou encore, il venait le rejoindre au bureau, et s'asseyait, écoutant patiemment un Severus qui se retrouvait soudain à lire ses résultats tout haut à l'animal avant de les transmettre à Gorkopol, qui les faisait ensuite parvenir au bureau concerné chez Gringott. La première fois que le chat avait hoché la tête, comme pour signifier qu'il approuvait ses découvertes, Severus avait ressenti un sentiment étranger de … communion, à défaut d'un meilleur mot… avec le chat.

Le chat n'approchait pas si près de lui dans le laboratoire. En fait, le chat ne s'était toujours pas aventuré plus loin que le pas de la porte. Comme il refusait d'en bouger, Severus ne pouvait jamais la refermer entièrement. Il restait étendu là, les pattes avant repliées sous lui, les yeux quasiment fermés, regardant Severus qui s'affairait à identifier le contenu des autres tombes. Une fois de plus, Severus se rendit compte qu'il discutait de son analyse avec le chat, lui expliquant précisément ce qu'il faisait, et comment il parvenait à certaines conclusions.

Là, le Chat le regardait comme s'il attendait qu'il bouge enfin et choisisse une jarre. Severus inclina la tête et fit un signe de la main. « Eh bien, puisque tu sembles tellement impatient, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne choisis pas la première ? »

Le Chat, avec un léger « Mrrr, » avança calmement vers la première rangée de jarres, en contournant délicatement certaines pour en atteindre une qui était dans la rangée du fond, dans le coin le plus sombre. Là, il attendit jusqu'à ce que Severus, résigné à suivre les diktats d'un animal, se lève et, prenant d'une main appui contre le mur de la chambre, se penche pour attraper la jarre. En sortant de la pièce, il lança par dessus son épaule, « Alors, tu viens ? C'est ton idée. Autant que tu sois dans les parages pour voir ce qu'elle nous donne. »

Faisant montre d'une soudaine activité, le chat le devança en silence en chemin vers le laboratoire. Une fois arrivé, il surprit Severus plus encore en entrant dans la pièce, pour avancer vers la table de travail et sauter dessus d'un bond gracieux.

« Alors, tu as décidé de participer à cette évaluation, on dirait ? » plaisanta Severus, secouant la tête à sa propre acceptation de l'animal dans son laboratoire. A la table spécialement équipée pour ouvrir les jarres au contenu inconnu, Severus utilisa un couteau dont l'aiguisage avait été affiné par un sort, et coupa à travers la résine solidifiée. Faisant un pas en arrière, il utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir la jarre et attendit pour voir ce qui se produisait.

Rien.

Severus jeta un œil par dessus son épaule au chat qui était assis, les yeux posés sur Severus comme pour juger de sa réaction. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point d'être transformé en un de ces rats que tu affectionnes tant ? »

Le chat émit un son qui rappela à Severus celui que faisait Dumbledore en ravalant un éclat de rire pour que Severus ne s'en offense pas.

Avec une prudence respectueuse, Severus approcha de la jarre.

« De la boue séchée au fond, » rapporta-t-il aux autres le lendemain au déjeuner. « Je suis parvenu à en recueillir un peu. Je crois être capable de l'identifier comme une potion de la Seconde Dynastie destinée à réparer les os. »

Bill leva les yeux de son repas. « Tu veux dire, du Poussos ? »

Fet se radossa dans son siège. « Mais ce genre de potions date de bien plus tard que la Seconde Dynastie. Environ un millier d'années plus tard. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Jusque là, j'ai identifié neuf ingrédients qui sont soit les mêmes, soit des ingrédients aux propriétés similaires à ceux utilisés dans le Poussos. »

Ashkentag eut un sourire ravi. « Eh bien, notre Sorcier de Cour semble avoir été très en avance sur son temps. »

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules une fois de plus, et se remit à manger. Il ne mentionna pas la réaction du chat quand il avait montré sa surprise envers ce qu'il était en train d'analyser : l'animal s'était allongé sur le flanc, avec sur le visage une expression presque supérieure.

&&&&&

D'une patte, le chat poussa prudemment la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment ouverte pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans la pièce. C'était sa première exploration de la maison dans laquelle son sorcier retournait chaque soir. La présence du second sorcier avait rendu le chat plus méfiant à l'idée d'approcher. Ça le surprenait que l'homme n'ait pas oublié ce petit malentendu : à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le sorcier le regardait d'un air mauvais et faisait grand cas de l'éviter. Rancune mesquine ? Ou est-ce que le sorcier percevait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître ? Le chat l'avait regardé désamorcer certaines malédictions, il savait que l'homme était puissant, quoiqu'il ait des talents différents de ceux de son sorcier. Le chat se demanda si ça avait de l'importance.

Le chat haussa les épaules et s'assit dans l'ombre de la porte, observant la pièce dont ne ressortait que l'odeur de son sorcier. Les stores étaient baissés, gardant la pièce sombre et fraîche malgré la chaleur du soleil. Ça n'avait pas changé. Dans un monde dans lequel tant avait évolué, c'était rassurant quelque part que certaines choses soient demeurées les mêmes. Pas qu'il ne soit pas fasciné par certains de ces changements. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que le temps s'arrête. Encore qu'il lui ait fallu un bout de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée que tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

Ses yeux s'ajustèrent rapidement à la différence de luminosité, et il entreprit d'examiner le contenu de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Contrairement au bureau, dont les murs étaient recouverts de la version récente d'une bibliothèque. Ou au laboratoire, avec ses instruments, dont nombre, il avait été soulagé de le découvrir, n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis son époque. Les vêtements de son sorcier étaient suspendus dans un petit espace. Il ne l'avait jamais vu porter la tenue noire, qui le fit éternuer quand il la renifla. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur qui se dégageait du tissu. Il puait la maladie et le désespoir. Et, si son nez ne lui jouait pas de tours, quelque chose de mauvais. Du poison ?

Il s'assit, et y réfléchit pendant un moment. Eh bien, peut-être que son sorcier avait plus en commun avec lui que simplement son intelligence et ses capacités.

Il inspecta rapidement le reste de la pièce. Il y avait un fauteuil près d'une lampe, avec une petite table chargée de livres. Une autre table près du lit, avec une lampe également et plus de livres. Le chat sauta sur le lit lui-même, et le parcourut avec soin, trouvant une paire d'endroits où il savait qu'il pourrait s'installer des plus confortablement.

S'asseyant près des oreillers à la tête du lit, il parcourut la pièce du regard et hocha la tête. Oui, il serait décidément très bien ici.

Avec un bâillement, il s'étendit et se mit à son aise. Il pensait à faire une sieste quand il remarqua un grain de poussière sur une patte. Severus n'avait pas meilleure opinion de la saleté que lui. Il n'apprécierait pas d'entrer dans sa chambre pour trouver un chat crasseux sur son lit. Alors qu'il réglait le problème de la particule incriminée, le chat repensa à combien il était agréable d'avoir pu trouver celui qui lui ressemblait le plus parmi la population du site. Son Severus aurait été un bon concurrent pour sa position à la cour de Pharaon.

Il avait regardé avec intérêt le sorcier user de sa magie sur le contenu de sa salle de stockage, puis sur celles des autres tombes. Il avait été attristé de réaliser que l'une d'elles était celle de Nawfal. Il avait reconnu son nom sur le cartouche, et s'était demandé combien de temps on l'avait laissé vivre après… Après.

A dire vrai, il avait été bien moins affligé d'identifier Waqqas comme l'occupant de la troisième. Est-ce qu'il avait été enterré si près de Nawfal et de lui-même parce que le traître n'avait pas atteint le statut qu'il pensait voir lui revenir quand il s'était mis en cheville avec ces salauds ? Comme si n'importe lequel d'entre eux avait été digne de sa position à la cour de Pharaon ! La malédiction du serpent était le seul sort exotique que Waqqas ait jamais été capable de manipuler, et même alors, ce n'en était pas un qu'il pouvait lancer avec une qualité régulière.

Nawfal, d'un autre côté, avait été un excellent élève, qui avait amplement mérité son attention.

La patte et les autres parties de son corps maintenant suffisamment propre à ses yeux critiques, le chat décida qu'il avait assez de temps pour une courte sieste avant de retourner au bureau. Severus travaillait sur un rapport sur son analyse du contenu de la jarre qu'il avait choisie pour lui. Il avait choisi celle-là en particulier, parce que ça avait été celle qui l'avait la première fait remarquer par le Grand Prêtre. Celle qui avait signé le début de ses problèmes avec ces charlatans.

Il avait été content quand Severus avait remarqué combien cette potion avait été révolutionnaire. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fallu tellement de temps – des siècles, à en croire Severus – pour qu'on la redécouvre.

Il soupira. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet maintenant. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur ses pattes, et régla son horloge interne. Severus aurait besoin de lui lire son rapport avant de l'envoyer au Patron des patrons.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de rappeler qu'il s'agit là d'une traduction ?

* * *

Quelque chose le réveilla.

Severus resta étendu en silence, feignant d'être toujours endormi. Il écouta, essayant de déterminer ce qui l'avait réveillé au juste.

La chambre était silencieuse. Les seuls sons venaient de dehors, derrière la fenêtre. Les habituels bruits de la nuit. Le murmure tranquille des gardes quand ils se croisaient. Les créatures nocturnes qui chassaient. Il se demanda si le Chat était parmi elles, débarrassant le site de ces rongeurs dont Klopstok trouvait tant à se plaindre.

Là, c'était encore lui. Le petit bruit qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Il écouta attentivement. Il le connaissait, le reconnaissait. Il l'entendait d'habitude dans son bureau, ou son laboratoire. Faible. A peine audible. Mais identifiable.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Là, sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, se trouvait le Chat. Roulé en boule et ronronnant presque en silence.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, dis donc ? »

Le chat daigna ouvrir un œil et le regarder. Il bâilla, et tendit une patte pour donner un petit coup à Severus sur le nez, avant de la replier à nouveau. La queue au bout noir battit une fois puis s'immobilisa. L'œil se referma : le chat était rendormi.

Severus regarda l'animal pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel face à sa propre incapacité à le jeter hors de son lit. Il tourna le dos au chat et se rendormit.

&&&&&

_Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda où il était._

_Pas l'endroit où l'emmenaient habituellement ses rêves, ni ses cauchemars qui étaient de loin les plus fréquents des deux._

_Il était en Egypte. Ça, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner : le soleil était chaud et d'une couleur qui était particulière à cette partie du monde. Il y avait un bosquet de hauts arbres au loin, suffisamment près pourtant pour qu'il les reconnaisse comme des palmiers-dattiers. S'il se tournait vers la gauche, il pouvait voir une étendue d'eau. Pas un oasis, mais un bassin creusé. L'eau semblait tentante, mais il se rendit compte qu'il préférait demeurer là où il était, assis confortablement dans un endroit ombragé._

_Il ne fut pas du tout surpris quand il tendit la main de trouver un gobelet quelconque à sa portée. Ni que le liquide qu'il contenait soit d'une agréable fraîcheur._

_Severus s'adossa dans son siège, sirota le liquide acidulé, et profita du paysage._

&&&&&&

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'appeler le Chat. »

Severus leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour les poser sur le chat étendu près de lui sur le bras du canapé. Depuis que le chat avait emménagé, Bill s'était résigné à la présence de l'ombre de Severus. Là où était Severus, le chat s'y trouvait aussi, la plupart du temps. Cette saleté d'animal accompagnait Severus dans sa routine quotidienne, aux repas pendant lesquels il n'acceptait de nourriture que de la main de Severus, quoique si quelqu'un d'autre lui laissait une offrande par terre, elle disparaissait rapidement. Oh, il continuait à faire ses propres rondes : les rongeurs commençaient à comprendre qu'il aurait été idiot de leur part de penser qu'ils étaient en sécurité sur le site simplement parce que le chat avait emménagé avec les sorciers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à 'le Chat' ? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas très spécifique. N'importe quel chat peut s'appeler le Chat. »

« Oui, j'imagine que c'est vrai. Mais est-ce qu'il répondra à ce nom ? »

Le chat savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il s'assit et les regarda alternativement.

« Il est trop intelligent pour qu'on l'appelle seulement le Chat, » affirma Bill. « Regarde-le. Il comprend ce que nous sommes en train de dire. »

Severus inclina la tête alors qu'il examinait l'animal, qui l'observait maintenant exactement de la même façon. Oui, tout comme Bill, il était certain que l'animal les comprenait bel et bien. Et il comprenait également quand il lui lisait ses rapports avant de les signer pour les envoyer. Et il comprenait quand il discutait de ce sur quoi il travaillait au laboratoire. Et il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il lui avait demandé de choisir la prochaine jarre à étudier dans la chambre funéraire.

« Djen, » dit Severus.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Bill se rendit compte qu'il secouait la tête. « Ça pourrait ouvrir la porte à d'autres genres de problèmes. »

Severus y réfléchit. « Eh bien, » soupira-t-il, « si on parle de possession, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il est déjà trop tard. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les animaux de la variété domestique, mais je ne crois pas que cet animal se comporte en chat ordinaire. Et il semble plutôt à l'aise quand il s'agit de superviser les opérations depuis le dessus du cercueil. »

Bill pensa à son frère Charlie, et à la relation qu'il avait avec ses dragons. Lui aussi était certain que ses favoris étaient différents des autres. Plus intuitifs. Plus intelligents. Bill sourit en regardant Severus gratter la tête du chat, entre ses oreilles, alors que l'animal ronronnait bruyamment.

« Très bien. Va pour Djen. »

Djen sourit.

&&&&&

_Cette fois-ci, le gobelet contenait une boisson douce, presque sirupeuse. Dorée. Trop sucrée à son goût._

_« Maître ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je remplace l'hydromel ? »_

_Severus acquiesça. « Apportez-moi plutôt cette mixture aux fruits. C'est bien plus rafraîchissant. »_

_Alors qu'il regardait plus loin, à l'ouest du bassin, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait distinguer les abords d'une maison. Construit en ce qui semblait être… du pisé, quelque chose comme ça. De la couleur du sol. Pas très haute. Deux étages, peut-être. Et avec des marques sur les murs extérieurs. Comme des décorations. Du rouge. Du bleu. Du vert._

_Une main reprenant le gobelet d'hydromel pour le remplacer par un autre vint le distraire. Severus tendit la main vers le gobelet frais, sans se rendre compte à aucun moment qu'il avait parlé dans un langage mort depuis bien longtemps._

&&&&&

« Et de quelle autre potion est-ce que notre Sorcier de Cour a rêvé cette fois ? » Ashkentag sourit à Severus quand il s'installa dans son siège.

Fet fit la grimace quand le chat sauta sur les genoux de Severus et y prit ses aises. Il n'était pas particulièrement ami avec ces créatures, ayant eu une confrontation avec un autre membre de cette espèce étant enfant. Il en était ressorti avec plusieurs égratignures, et un solide respect pour les griffes.

Severus s'adossa dans son fauteuil, une main sur le dos du chat, le caressant paresseusement de la nuque à la queue. « Quelque chose qui était utilisé en cas de brûlure. Rien de nouveau en tant que tel, mais cette combinaison d'ingrédients va demander quelques expérimentations. Oh, et j'ai passé commande auprès de Klopstok pour de la poudre de jade. J'ai besoin d'un échantillon contre lequel tester certains des ingrédients de pierre gemme sur lesquels je suis tombé. »

« Du jade ? » Bill secoua la tête. « Mais où diable est-ce qu'il aurait pu se procurer une chose pareille ? Du ginseng, du geiko. Et maintenant, de la poudre de jade ? Il doit y avoir un lien avec la Chine, il n'y a pas à faire. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je laisserai le soin à quelqu'un d'autre d'établir ça. Pour le moment, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir de combien de temps est-ce que je vais disposer pour continuer ce travail. Vous en avez fini avec les deux autres sites funéraires. »

Gorkopol arriva à temps pour entendre la question de Severus. « Prends tout le temps que tu veux. Apparemment, il y a une autre série de chambres environ un kilomètre plus loin. On va conserver notre base ici. Elles ne semblent rien présenter d'extraordinaire, et le Directeur est d'accord pour dire que ton travail passe avant tout pour le moment. »

Severus baissa les yeux vers le chat qui ronronnait de plaisir sous ses attentions. « Je dois dire, » commença-t-il, lentement, « que je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce travail peut-être important, du point de vue du Directeur. »

Ashkentag sourit. « C'est le lien avec la Chine qui le fascine. » L'égyptologue revenait juste de la maison mère de Gringott pour un rapport de gobelin à gobelin. « Il a l'impression que si nous pouvons établir un lien convainquant entre cette région et là-bas, ça donnera à Gringott un moyen d'entrer sur ce marché. Actuellement, les établissements financiers chinois sont tenus par un monopole dirigé par un cartel de trolls chinois. »

Bill s'esclaffa. « Alors, laisse-moi deviner. Si nous parvenons à déterminer la façon dont ces ingrédients sont arrivés ici, ça donnera au Directeur une excuse pour envoyer une équipe enquêter sur ces découvertes ? »

Severus ne semblait pas ravi. « Et si nous ne trouvons pas ? »

Fet rit. « Tout ce qu'il faut au Directeur, c'est une raison. Nous… Tu lui as déjà fourni ça. Plus tu pourras identifier de ces ingrédients, plus il sera content. Il ne fera rien pour te presser. Ce projet, c'est son dada depuis deux siècles. Il n'aura pas le moindre problème à attendre quelques mois de plus. Et pendant que toi tu travailles sur ça, Ashkentag ici présent va pouvoir s'amuser avec ses cartes. N'est-ce pas, Sfankt ? »

Le vieux gobelin hocha la tête, riant. « Tout à fait. Et puis, si nous avançons bien nos pions, nous pourrions nous retrouver membres de cette délégation vers la Chine. Ça nous ferait d'agréables vacances à tous. »

&&&&&

_Il y avait plus dans cette propriété que cette seule maison._

_Alors qu'il tournait la tête, il suivit la ligne des toits vers le bâtiment plus grand, plus haut, quasiment blanc, qui reflétait le soleil du matin._

_Il y avait de la verdure partout dans le jardin sur lequel donnait le… palais ? Enfin, un bâtiment palatial en comparaison avec les autres._

_« Maître. »_

_Severus accorda son attention au serviteur qui, agenouillé, lui tendait un plateau pour qu'il l'inspecte. Il reconnut facilement les fruits dans leur assiette. Des figues, déjà coupées, prêtes à être déchirées en deux. Des dattes. Des grenades brillant de leur rouge rubis humide. Il y avait une autre assiette, avec du pain plat coupé en morceaux, et un petit bol avec sa propre cuillère pour le miel épais et doré._

_Severus fit un signe de la main en guise d'acceptation, et le plateau fut placé à côté du gobelet, sur la petite table près de lui. Mais il ne s'intéressait plus aux fruits. Son esprit se concentrait plutôt sur les jambes qui étaient étendues devant lui. Longues. Osseuses. Parsemées de poils noirs. Sur une peau sombre, dorée au soleil._

_Ses jambes, et pourtant pas les siennes. Ses jambes étaient pâles. Blanches. Elles n'avaient pas revu le soleil depuis qu'il était enfant._

_Il regarda la main qui se tendait vers quelques dattes. Il la reconnut, mais, comme les jambes, elle était bien plus foncée que dans son souvenir._

_Il reposa les dattes sur le plateau, et fit mine de chasser une poussière quelconque de son torse. De la peau de son torse. Il ne portait pas de chemise. Plus que ça, en fait, il ne portait rien d'autre que, après rapide inspection, ce qui semblait être une jupe plissée de lin blanc._

_Mais que diable se passait-il ?_

&&&&&

« Djen ! »

Le chat leva la tête.

Bill posa ses poings fermés contre ses hanches, et infligea un regard noir à l'animal. « Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai trouvé un rat mort sur le fauteuil de mon bureau ? »

Severus leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait sur l'histoire des environs du Nil dans l'Egypte pré-dynastique. C'était un ouvrage moldu, mais jusque là, la seule chose qu'il soit parvenu à trouver sur le sujet qui ait une quelconque fiabilité. Il posa le regard sur Djen, puis sur Bill. « C'était un cadeau. N'est-ce pas, Djen ? »

Le chat bâilla, puis reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Il était étendu sur le dessus du canapé, la tête et les pattes avant sur l'épaule de Severus, comme s'il lisait en même temps que lui.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en dessous du coussin ? »

Severus y réfléchit un moment. « Parce qu'il voulait te faire la surprise ? »

Alors que Bill tournait les talons, levant les yeux aux ciel, il aurait juré – comme il l'expliquerait aux autres le lendemain – entendre ricaner le chat.

&&&&&

_Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il soit là. _

_Severus mangea quelques fruits, désinvolte, et sirota sa boisson, tout en examinant pendant tout ce temps les lieux qui l'entouraient._

_Il était en Egypte, mais pas avec les autres sur le site de fouilles._

_Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil bas dans lequel il était assis, détendu, à l'ombre. Depuis son point d'observation, il pouvait voir les serviteurs vaquer à leurs occupations. Des hommes s'occupaient d'animaux dans les prés adjacents à la zone d'habitation. Des femmes faisaient la lessive dans ce qui semblait être un autre des bassins qui parsemaient l'horizon dans son champ de vision. Il y avait des oiseaux qui gazouillaient dans les palmiers. Une légère brise soufflait, pas rafraîchissante le moins du monde, mais apportant une odeur de pain._

_De temps à autre, le serviteur qui semblait lui avoir été assigné venait voir si son gobelet ou le plateau avaient besoin d'être remplis à nouveau._

_A part ça, tout ce qu'on semblait attendre de lui soit qu'il reste étendu sous l'auvent et qu'il attende._

_Ce fait de rester allonger à ne rien faire n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il attendait quelque chose… non, quelqu'un._

_Il tourna le regard vers la grande entrée de l'habitation principale, et sut que qui qu'il attende, cette personne arriverait par ce portail. Alors il resta assis et attendit, observant, jusqu'à ce que, juste après que son gobelet ait été rempli à nouveau pour la troisième fois, il tourne la tête pour voir quelqu'un qui le regardait depuis le portail. _

_Il reposa le gobelet, et se leva lentement alors que l'homme commençait à marcher vers lui._

_Il n'était pas spécialement grand, comparé à lui-même, du moins. Severus s'était déjà rendu compte qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que les gens qui l'entouraient._

_Tout comme Severus, il ne portait qu'un kilt plissé, et Severus n'eut aucun mal à voir les lignes de sa musculature. Il était mince, et pourtant, une certaine force se dégageait de cette minceur. Il se tenait droit, comme pleinement conscient de ses pouvoirs, de son rang comparé à celui de ceux qui l'entouraient. Comme la plupart des hommes, il avait la tête rasée, et il la portait fièrement sur son long cou. Alors qu'il approchait, Severus remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de félin dans sa façon de marcher._

_Et quand l'homme s'arrêta devant lui, Severus put voir que ses yeux étaient verts. Mais pas comme ceux de Potter._

_« Djen, » dit-il._

_Et Djen acquiesça, riant doucement. « Mon Severus. Sois le bienvenu dans mon monde. »_

&&&&&

Severus jeta un œil par dessus son épaule au chat qui faisait paresseusement sa toilette sur le plan de travail.

Ses rêves ces derniers temps avaient été… différents. Oh, il faisait toujours ses cauchemars habituels, et Fet lui avait offert de la Potion Nuit Sans Rêves, qu'il avait refusée. Il avait prétendu que c'était parce qu'il se sentait toujours dans les vapes le lendemain, un autre effet secondaire de son addiction. Pour être honnête, ne serait-ce qu'avec lui-même, il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver accro à n'importe quelle autre substance, même par accident. Alors il lançait un Sortilège de Silence sur la chambre, et espérait qu'il se réveillerait avant d'être entraîné trop profondément dans la noirceur de ses souvenirs.

Mais récemment – en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis que Djen avait emménagé – il lui semblait que les cauchemars avaient perdu de leur intensité. Il en faisait toujours, mais il avait moins l'impression d'en être un participant qu'un observateur.

Et alors que les anciens cauchemars se faisaient moins importuns, les autres rêves, les nouveaux, se faisaient plus forts, plus détaillés. Jusqu'à ce que, la nuit précédente, il rêve qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec Djen, le Sorcier de Cour.

Il haussa les épaules et revint à son travail, la dernière série de tests sur le contenu de la dernière jarre en date. Cet ingrédient qui lui avait donné du mal se laissa finalement identifier : de la marijuana. Qu'on utilisait depuis longtemps en Chine bien avant que la moindre trace n'en soit apparue en Egypte, quelque mille ans ou plus après l'époque de Djen. Il n'était plus surpris maintenant par ces petites découvertes.

Non plus que Djen – Djen le Chat – qui sembla particulièrement hautain quand Severus l'informa de sa découverte.

« Tu n'es pas surpris du tout, pas vrai ? » Severus s'appuya contre le comptoir, et regarda d'un œil noir le chat qui, bien que jamais il ne l'admettrait devant Bill, ricanait effectivement. « Alors, Djen le _Chat_, je suis certain que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à nous dire comment au juste ces ingrédients te sont parvenus de Chine il y a cinq mille ans ? »

Djen inclina la tête de côté, et laissa échapper un doux « Mrr, » faussement innocent.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il souriait. « Non, je ne pensais pas non plus. Ça rendrait les choses bien trop faciles pour nous. Enfin, le Directeur ne se sentira plus de joie quand il lira ça. » Il se retourna et se remit au travail. « Je me demande à quoi ressemble le Directeur quand il ne se sent plus de joie. Quelque part, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en train de sauter partout. Contrairement à Ashkentag quand il trouve une énigme qui lui donne du fil à retordre. »

« Merp, » convint Djen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

« Alors, qui fera partie de cette délégation invitée à aller en Chine à votre avis ? » demanda Fet, quand Severus leur révéla ses dernières découvertes.

Ashkentag eut un grand sourire joyeux. « En fait, je tiens du Directeur en personne que nous tous, en tant qu'équipe qui a fait la découverte, nous ferions bien sûr partie de la première vague. Après tout, il faudra bien qu'on explique à leur Ministre de la Magie comment nous avons trouvé et identifié ces ingrédients. »

Bill secoua la tête. « A part Severus et Gorkopol… »

« Non, non, mon garçon. Tout ceci est classé comme une découverte du site. Tous les membres de l'encadrement vont devoir être présents en personne. Quoique bien sûr, le fardeau de la présentation risque de retomber sur Severus en tant que Maître de Potions du Site. »

Severus leva les yeux, surpris. « Vous pensez que je devrais venir aussi ? Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas une opération gobeline, cette première entrée en Chine ? »

« Nous sommes une équipe, » expliqua Gorkopol. « Les gobelins et les sorciers et les moldus. Bien sûr, les moldus ne seront pas invités. Malheureusement, le Ministère de la Magie chinois ne les reconnaît pas. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, » corrigea Fet. « Il reconnaît leur existence ; il refuse tout simplement d'admettre qu'ils ont la moindre importance. »

Severus échangea avec Bill un regard entendu. Les préjugés des Sang-Purs existaient partout.

Djen leva la tête de l'endroit où elle reposait sur les genoux de Severus et produisit une sorte de pépiement interrogateur.

Severus baissa les yeux vers le chat. « Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si les chats ont le droit d'entrer en Chine. Ni si le Directeur voudra bien te considérer comme un membre de l'encadrement du site. »

Même Fet rit en entendant le reniflement dégoûté de Djen.

&&&&&&

_Ils étaient assis sous les arbres, Severus regardant Djen, Sorcier à la Cour de Pharaon, apaiser sa faim. Il préférait l'hydromel à la boisson fruitée, et ses serviteurs s'étaient précipités pour satisfaire ses habitudes._

_« Que penses-tu de ma maison ? » demanda-t-il en finissant de ramasser le fond du bol de miel avec le dernier morceau de pain._

_Severus hocha la tête. « Très belle, comme tu le sais déjà. Djen, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »_

_Le sourire de Djen lui éclaira le visage. « Tu m'as montré ton monde. Je me suis dit qu'il n'était que justice que je te montre le mien. Est-ce que tu veux visiter la pièce où je travaille ? »_

_Severus pencha la tête. « Est-ce qu'il y a un comptoir dedans sur lequel je pourrai m'allonger ? »_

_Le sourire de Djen s'élargit. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu en auras un. Mais je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais peut-être une visite de la réserve d'ingrédients, et échanger des idées sur certaines de mes potions. » Il se leva. « Il y en a une en particulier… »_

_Et ils n'étaient plus sous les arbres, mais dans une pièce qui était éclairée par les rayons du soleil filtrant par les fentes qui servaient de fenêtres._

_Il y avait des comptoirs. Enfin, plus des tables en forme de comptoirs. Et il y en avait une suffisamment longue pour Severus s'il désirait réellement jouer le chat supervisant les opérations. Mais il y avait aussi des chaudrons fumant au dessus de feux. Et un jeune homme qui en remuait un tout en comptant à voix haute pour lui-même._

_Djen fit un geste de la main. « Mon apprenti, Nawfal. » Et quoiqu'il y ait un soupçon de fierté dans sa voix, il y avait également de l'affection._

_Le jeune homme ignora la présentation pour ajouter un petit bol d'une substance réduite en poudre au contenu du chaudron. Rapidement, il marmonna ce qui même aux oreilles de Severus sonna comme un sortilège, tout en faisant un geste au dessus du chaudron, avant de faire un pas en arrière à temps pour éviter une petite réaction qui envoya dans les airs une bouffée de fumée rouge-orangée._

_Avec un sourire, Nawfal se retourna et s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux sorciers. « Maîtres. »_

_« Pas de baguette ? » demanda Severus. Il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas la sienne._

_Djen secoua la tête. « Pas besoin. Il y a de la Magie dans l'air même qui nous entoure. Nous n'avons qu'à savoir comment la recueillir en nous-mêmes. Oh, certains des Prêtres commencent à utiliser des crosses… » il était évident que lui et Nawfal trouvaient la chose amusante, « … mais c'est plus pour le style que par nécessité. »_

_Djen avança jusqu'au chaudron et, après avoir observé, puis reniflé, trempa un doigt dans le contenu et en laissa tomber une goutte sur le bout de sa langue. Alors que Djen évaluait le goût, Nawfal le regardait, plein d'attente._

_Severus se souvint soudain de lui-même en tant qu'élève, attendant l'approbation de son professeur de Potions sur une formule compliquée. Il était certain que jamais il n'avait souri de la façon dont Nawfal le fit quand Djen hocha la tête, satisfait._

_« Oui, je pense que ça fera l'affaire. »_

_Alors comme ça même les Sorciers de Cour il y avait cinq mille ans ne submergeaient pas leurs apprentis sous les compliments, se dit Severus._

_Djen avait dû lire dans son esprit. « C'est une mauvaise idée de s'extasier sur un élève. Ça risque de lui monter à la tête, et on se retrouve avec un sorcier qui a plus d'ego que de talent. »_

_Mais Nawfal ne semblait pas surpris. « C'est parfait, Maître, comme vous le savez très bien. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait en être autrement alors que j'ai reçu l'enseignement du Maître des Sorciers, le meilleur des Deux Royaumes. »_

_Djen rit et gratifia le jeune homme d'une tape sur l'épaule._

_Pendant un moment, Severus ressentit une jalousie immense en voyant la relation entre le professeur et l'élève. Le Professeur Burgess lui avait toujours donné les leçons complémentaires avec une certaine réticence : il avait su que son élève n'aurait pas de mal à lui faire de l'ombre, et il s'était rarement donné la peine de lui faire un compliment._

_A un geste de Djen, Severus approcha du chaudron, copiant les mouvements du Sorcier de Cour. Alors qu'il goûtait la solution, son auditoire retenait son souffle, attendant son verdict. Il laissa tomber une seconde goutte sur sa langue. Ce n'était pas si différent de la potion qu'il préparait. « Un remède pour l'estomac. Pour les brûlures de la paroi. Une potion médicinale pour soulager les ulcères à l'estomac. »_

_Et leur ravissement lui fit chaud au cœur._

&&&&&

Bill se laissa tomber sur la seule chaise du bureau de Fet qui n'était pas encombrée de journaux médicaux. Ils étaient le péché mignon du médecin, et son obsession. Il était abonné à tous les principaux, pas seulement gobelins et sorciers, mais également moldus.

« Eh bien ? »

« Il se passe quelque chose, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Fet se carra dans son fauteuil, cala ses pieds sur le tiroir du bas de son bureau, et posa les mains sur son ventre plat. « Raconte-moi tout. »

Bill attrapa le bout de sa longue tresse par dessus son épaule, et s'adossa dans son siège. Il réfléchit pendant un moment, les doigts jouant avec le bout de la tresse. « J'ai gardé un œil sur lui, comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Il mange régulièrement, et Barir ne se plaint plus que ses repas soient ignorés. Il est moins… tendu, j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire ça comme ça… depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler sur le contenu du tombeau de Djen. Jusqu'à ce moment, il y avait cette nervosité… »

Fet hocha la tête. « Il avait l'impression d'avoir une dette envers nous pour le travail, et était contrarié que son corps ait besoin de temps pour récupérer. Ce n'est pas un homme qui aime se sentir redevable. »

Bill caressa la paume d'une de ses mains avec le bout de sa tresse. « Il dort mieux. J'ai désarmé les barrières contre le bruit de sa chambre afin de pouvoir l'entendre si jamais les cauchemars devenaient trop graves. Ces dernières semaines, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où j'ai été réveillé. Au début, c'était au moins une fois par nuit. »

Fet grogna. « Il n'a plus de cernes sous les yeux. Son visage est moins squelettique. Il a repris du poids. » Avec un petit sourire, il ajouta, très innocemment « Il a bien meilleure allure. »

Bill y réfléchit un moment. « Oui, c'est vrai. Bien meilleure. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bill ? »

Bill haussa les épaules. « Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il a toujours été calme, du moins depuis qu'il est ici. Mais il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans son calme. Il est là, mais il n'y est pas. La semaine dernière, je suis entré dans le salon et je l'ai trouvé allongé sur le canapé, Djen posé sur lui, et il murmurait quelque chose au chat. Je n'ai pas reconnu les mots qu'il prononçait, mais j'ai bien l'impression que Ashkentag lui aurait pu. Et même s'il dort bien, il semble toujours en train de faire la sieste quand il ne travaille pas. »

Fet hocha la tête. « Il semble… plus rêveur. Au déjeuner aujourd'hui, j'ai dû l'appeler trois fois avant d'obtenir son attention. »

« J'ai remarqué. Il semble… j'ai l'impression qu'il est dans un autre monde quand il caresse le chat. »

« Eh bien, » proposa Fet après un temps de réflexion, « comme les gobelins n'ont pas d'animaux familiers, est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas tout simplement être un temps d'affection partagée entre lui et l'animal ? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez ce chat. »

Fet leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que c'est ton inquiétude qui parle, ou le fait que le chat semble être en compétition avec toi pour gagner l'amitié de Severus ? »

Il y eut une longue minute de silence pendant laquelle Bill rumina la question. « Non, » répondit-il finalement. « Non. Pendant que nous étions à Poudlard, un de mes camarades de classe a dû travailler avec Severus pour son projet d'ASPIC. La chose dont il trouvait le plus à se plaindre, c'était que Severus ne lui parlait jamais, sauf pour lui dire ce qu'il attendait de lui, et comment procéder pour y arriver. Dans le laboratoire, Severus est silencieux si l'un d'entre nous entre, mais je l'ai entendu expliquer en détail au chat ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et il pose des questions au chat, et apparemment, il obtient des réponses. »

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, regardant vers la cour. « J'ai plaisanté avec lui, en lui disant que le chat risquait de se retrouver possédé s'il l'appelait Djen. »

Fet réfléchit à ça. « Eh bien, des choses plus étranges que ça sont déjà arrivées. Est-ce que Poudlard n'est pas rempli de fantômes de sorciers et de sorcières morts depuis bien longtemps ? »

« Pas depuis cinq mille ans. »

« Mort, c'est mort, Bill. La durée n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ecoute, je vais le faire venir. Je n'aurais rien contre un petit check-up. Ça fait six mois depuis son sevrage, et je veux voir si ses organes internes se réparent convenablement. »

&&&&&

_Sous le regard de Djen et de Nawfal, Severus termina une potion Nuit Sans Rêves. « Voilà. Ça devrait permettre à Pharaon de dormir comme un enfant innocent. »_

_Nawfal applaudit pendant que Djen souriait. Severus se sentit empli de fierté à ce qu'il avait accompli. Ça n'avait pas été facile de modifier une potion du seizième siècle pour une époque antérieure de quelque quatre mille ans. Mais il l'avait fait. Le tout sous les yeux enthousiastes et approbateurs du Sorcier de Cour et de son apprenti._

_Il sourit aux deux sorciers qui l'avaient aidé à réunir les ingrédients qui permettraient à la potion de fonctionner comme elle le devait. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour lui, cette camaraderie dans le travail. Même quand il avait créé des potions pour Voldemort, il avait travaillé seul. Il avait pensé qu'il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais apparemment, c'était parce que jamais auparavant il n'avait trouvé de personnes qui étaient aussi amoureuses des potions qu'il l'était lui-même._

_« Nous devons fêter ça, » annonça Djen._

_Et alors, ils étaient sous les palmiers, avec des boissons fraîches et de la nourriture. Djen fit un signe de tête, et trois jeunes femmes vinrent s'asseoir devant eux, des instruments sur leurs genoux, pour jouer une musique qui rivalisait en douceur avec la brise. Nawfal avait une feuille de papyrus devant lui sur la table, et recopiait au propre les notes abondantes qu'il avait prises pendant que Severus travaillait sur la formule._

_« Maître Severus, est-ce que vous pensez que si le sortilège qui fournit à la potion la profondeur du sommeil était changé, la période de sommeil pourrait être plus profonde, ou peut-être même plus longue ? »_

_« Peut-être. Mais il existe d'autres potions qu'on peut utiliser pour un sommeil de ce genre. Cette potion est conçue pour fournir à son utilisateur un sommeil récupérateur. »_

_« Mais quand même, ce serait intéressant de voir… »_

_Djen rit. « Nawfal, mange. Tu pourras travailler sur ça plus tard. »_

_Et Severus, assis, gobelet à la main, secoua tristement la tête. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'entendre dire ça un jour, Nawfal, mais Djen a raison : il y a un temps et un lieu pour tout. Je te promets que nous travaillerons sur cet aspect de la potion si ça t'intéresse. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, c'est un temps pour laisser le corps se ressourcer. »_

&&&&&&

Et, profondément endormi dans son lit, Djen ronronnant gaiement allongé sur sa poitrine, Severus sourit.

&&&&&&

Alors qu'il se levait de table, Fet fit signe à Bill de le suivre. Dans son bureau, il libéra une chaise de la dernière fournée de journaux qui étaient arrivés par le courrier du matin, avant de prendre place sur sa propre chaise.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Physiquement, Severus va aussi bien que l'on pouvait s'y attendre, sachant les souffrances que son corps a dû endurer. L'_Indiginsanus Virus _a eu des effets sur son foie et son cœur. La cicatrisation a été limitée autant que possible, mais c'est toujours là. Et puis, il a souffert du Doloris bien trop souvent pour que ça n'ait pas affecté son système nerveux. Son système immunitaire est celui d'un sorcier bien plus âgé, même si nous pouvons garder ça sous contrôle avec de bonnes habitudes. Et oui, il mange bien, dort mieux, et il est d'accord pour dire qu'une petite promenade le soir avant d'aller se coucher l'aiderait à dormir mieux encore. »

« Bill… » Fet soupira. Il détestait cette partie de son métier. « Tu sais, Bill, il n'atteindra jamais l'âge jusqu'auquel la plupart d'entre vous sorciers vous vivez. Même en faisant attention, il n'a peut-être plus que quarante ou cinquante ans à vivre. »

Bill acquiesça avec réticence. « Oui, je m'en doutais déjà. »

Fet attendit, mais rien d'autre ne fut dit. Il continua. « Quand il est loin du chat, il est alerte, et très conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Nous avons eu une longue discussion sur la régénération neurologique. Il est très vif. »

« Il est brillant. »

Fet haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. D'après Ashkentag, il est dans les petits papiers du Directeur en ce moment. »

Bill eut soudain un grand sourire. « Diable, même _moi_ j'ai eu une lettre de remerciement du Directeur. »

Fet lui rendit son sourire. « Oui, il est content _à ce point_. »

Bill perdit le sourire. « Il y a un 'mais' dans tout ça, concernant Severus. »

Fet aussi se fit plus sérieux. « Je l'ai observé quand il est en compagnie du chat. Il est différent près de l'animal. Moins… »

« Moins impliqué, comme ailleurs. »

Fet acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu as essayé de voir s'il n'était pas sous le coup d'une malédiction ou quelque chose ? Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler sur les potions dans la tombe de Djen. »

« Depuis que le chat est venu vivre avec nous dans la maison. »

« Bill, je suis prêt à croire que des esprits peuvent posséder d'autres entités, mais je ne vois rien de dangereux dans la relation de Severus avec Djen le Chat. En fait, alors que tu vois plutôt les côtés négatifs, il faut que je te dise que le fait d'être moins impliqué dans ce qui l'entoure n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour Severus. Moins il est soumis au stress et à la pression, le mieux ce sera pour sa santé. Les moldus ont fait des analyses intéressantes sur les effets calmants de la présence des animaux. »

Bill s'affaissa dans sa chaise. « Je suis prêt à reconnaître que le chat et moi ne sommes pas exactement copains, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me turlupine. »

« Eh bien, vois si tu peux t'assurer que Severus n'est pas sous le coup d'une malédiction. Mais essaie de laisser de côté tes soupçons sur le chat quand tu feras ça. » Fet se pencha en avant, l'air très sérieux. « Bill, en tant que Briseur de Sorts, tu es quasiment sans égal. Cette lettre du Directeur n'est pas la première de ton dossier. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments personnels au sujet de Djen se mettre au travers de ton analyse. »

&&&&&

_Ils étaient de retour dans le laboratoire, avec Djen expliquant à Nawfal les sortilèges nécessaires pour augmenter la puissance de la potion qui réparait les os. Severus écoutait, assis sur l'un des comptoirs. Djen l'avait déjà taquiné sur le fait qu'il préférait rester assis et non s'étendre. « Je demanderai qu'on t'apporte un coussin, » avait-il proposé, et Nawfal avait ri._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Severus._

_« Il y a eu un temps, quand j'ai commencé mon apprentissage avec Maître Djen, où je me demandais si je reverrais ma paillasse – et ne parlons même pas d'être autorisé à dormir sur une table._

_« Les apprentis ont besoin d'apprendre, et la meilleure façon d'apprendre, c'est de faire les choses. Est-ce que tu n'es pas de mon avis, Severus ? »_

_Severus, qui avait passé plus d'une nuit à remuer des potions, acquiesça. Lui aussi avait été apprenti un jour, et il s'était chargé des corvées ennuyeuses dont le professeur Burgess avait dédaigné de s'occuper en personne. Et quand enfin il avait eu son propre laboratoire, il était trop impliqué dans la création de potions pour Voldemort pour avoir le temps d'enseigner à quelqu'un comment l'assister. A Poudlard, même s'il avait voulu un assistant, aucun élève n'était suffisamment intéressé par les potions – ou assez courageux – pour venir se proposer à lui pour le poste._

_Pas que dans l'une ou l'autre de ces situations, quiconque aurait plaisanté avec lui comme ce Maître et son apprenti le faisaient l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait de l'affection entre eux autant que du respect. Et lentement, avec chaque potion qu'ils apprenaient de lui, ou qu'ils lui montraient, il était inclus dans ce club privé dans lequel l'étude sérieuse n'excluait pas le rire et les taquineries._

_« Encore que, » se permit-il d'ajouter, « plus d'une potion a été gâchée par une tête tombant dans le chaudron à cause du manque de sommeil. Deux paires de mains valent beaucoup mieux qu'une. »_

_Nawfal eut un sourire ravi. « Vous voyez, Maître, il est d'accord avec moi lui aussi. Ce dont votre apprenti a besoin, c'est d'avoir lui-même un apprenti. »_

_Et ils rirent tous de ce trait d'audace._

_Mais dans les ombres de la pièce, Severus entraperçut quelqu'un qui ne riait pas. Qui les regardait d'un air dur. Avec une expression que Severus reconnaissait bien. Il l'avait vue sur le visage de ses camarades Mangemorts quand lui et sa dernière potion captaient toute l'attention de Voldemort._

_Et il frissonna._

&&&&&

Bill attendit jusqu'au moment où il fut certain que Severus dormait profondément avant d'entrer en silence dans sa chambre. Il resta immobile dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer la forme du lit et de ses occupants. Alors, mettant prudemment un pied devant l'autre, il progressa jusqu'au lit.

Severus dormait de son côté, le dos contre le mur intérieur, Djen roulé en boule au creux de ses bras.

Craignant que le chat se réveille au bruit de son cœur qui battait la chamade, Bill se concentra sur le sort qu'il lançait, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non il y avait une malédiction sur Severus. Il chuchota les mots alors que sa baguette passait lentement au dessus du long corps étendu. Il y eut un moment de tension à vous arrêter le cœur quand Severus soupira, et Bill attendit pour continuer qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre signe de vie de la part de l'homme que sa respiration régulière.

Pas de malédiction.

Tirant encore un peu sur la corde, Bill lança un autre sort, un sort plus ancien, qui lui dirait si un sortilège ou un enchantement avait été lancé sur le Maître de Potions.

Rien.

_Enfin_, se rappela-t-il à lui même, _rien qu'il soit en mesure de découvrir_.

Bill laissa retomber la main qui tenait sa baguette le long de son corps. Il resta là, à observer Severus, pendant un long moment. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y aille avant que l'homme ne se réveille et ne comprenne que son intimité avait été envahie.

Depuis plusieurs mois qu'il était ici, Severus avait changé physiquement. S'il n'avait plus seulement la peau sur les os, il était toujours trop maigre d'après les normes de Molly Weasley. Le défi qu'ils lui avaient proposé avait semblé lui réussir. Et il avait effectivement semblé s'intégrer à l'équipe. Bill l'avait arraché à un pays et à une situation qui n'avaient pas été les meilleurs pour lui. Est-ce que tout ceci se produisait parce que Severus regrettait maintenant la décision qui avait été prise ? Prise sans qu'on lui demande son avis ?

Pas que de rentrer soit réellement une option. Molly lui avait écrit dans l'une de ses lettres détaillées et riches d'informations que le Département de Justice Magique, conjointement avec Sainte-Mangouste, avait émis une Alerte concernant la disparition de Severus. Et que, s'il était vu, il devrait être approché avec une extrême prudence car il était considéré comme plus ou moins dément.

Bill sortit de la chambre en silence.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, la tête de Djen se leva de son appui sur l'épaule de Severus, et deux fentes d'yeux verts brillèrent pensivement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

_L'observateur lui fut présenté comme Waqqas, un autre des apprentis de Djen. Il était loin d'être aussi doué que Nawfal, quoiqu'il semble penser que son ascendance puisse compenser ce fait._

_Avec la présence occasionnelle de Waqqas, Severus remarqua que Nawfal n'était plus un enfant, mais qu'il avait d'une façon quelconque grandi et était devenu un homme sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'était plus un simple apprenti, mais un sorcier. Djen également était plus vieux, et la relation entre Nawfal et son ancien maître aussi avait changé. Severus ne savait pas quand tous les deux ils étaient devenus amants, mais il s'en rendit soudain compte et ressentit… du bonheur pour eux. Pas la jalousie qu'il ressentait habituellement quand il découvrait qu'un autre couple encore s'était formé, lui rappelant une fois de plus que personne ne tenait à lui de cette façon._

_Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas exclu. Qu'il se sentait toujours membre à part entière de leur petit groupe._

_Waqqas lui n'en faisait pas partie et il le savait. Il ne partageait pas l'affection. Il ne partageait pas le talent. Il était devenu l'apprenti de Djen grâce à ses connexions politiques, et il n'avait pas été choisi par Djen en personne. En fait, s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à Djen, Waqqas n'aurait jamais été admis dans sa maisonnée. Tout le monde, de Djen au plus humble des esclaves, savait que Waqqas, dont le père appartenait à la classe dirigeante, rapportait probablement tout ce qui se passait dans la résidence aux Prêtres de Pharaon qui n'avaient jamais aimé le fait que le sorcier préféré de Pharaon ne soit pas l'un d'entre eux._

_Djen n'avait pas semblé s'inquiéter à se sujet, mais Severus sentit que Nawfal lui se faisait du souci. Et lui aussi s'en faisait. Et pas uniquement pour Djen._

_Il avait été témoin d'une scène qui lui avait rappelé qu'en ces temps, la classe et le sang étaient plus importants que le talent et les capacités._

_Il était venu au laboratoire après qu'un serviteur l'ait informé que Djen avait été appelé à la Cour. Nawfal et Waqqas étaient dans la pièce, travaillant sur des potions. Severus s'arrêta pour les observer. Waqqas tendait la main vers une jarre, et fit l'air de rien un pas de côté pour pousser Nawfal qui était en train d'ajouter avec précaution un liquide à sa potion. Le mouvement répandit le liquide, et un grondement s'éleva du chaudron de Nawfal._

_« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, » s'impatienta Nawfal._

_Waqqas se figea. La voix dégoulinante de dédain, il siffla, « Surveille le ton de ta voix, Paysan. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. »_

_Nawfal leva les yeux de sa potion qu'il vérifiait. « Ecoute, Waqqas… »_

_« C'est Lord Waqqas pour toi, Paysan. Et ça aussi, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. » Waqqas croisa les bras et fixa l'autre sorcier d'un œil noir. « Tu ne seras pas toujours sous la protection du Sorcier de Cour. Il finira par se lasser de ton cul, tu sais. Et à ce moment-là, je prendrai beaucoup de plaisir à te rappeler ta véritable place dans ce monde. »_

_Severus entra dans la pièce, dans la tension glaciale. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour lui faire face, Nawfal l'air soulagé et Waqqas dédaigneux. Mais Severus avait connu Voldemort et ses multiples facettes, et n'était impressionné ni par l'homme ni par sa position._

_Sans dire un mot, il alla jusqu'à la potion de Nawfal et la testa rapidement d'un sort. Comme tous les présents l'avaient déjà deviné, elle était fichue. Il se retourna et désigna le chaudron à Nawfal. « Tu ferais mieux de jeter ça avant qu'elle ne se détériore plus encore. »_

_« Oui, Maître Severus. »_

_Waqqas fit mine de retourner à son chaudron. Severus secoua la tête. « Non. Non, le Sorcier Nawfal va finir ce que tu étais en train de faire. Toi, tu vas recommencer celle qui a été gâchée, Apprenti Waqqas. »_

_Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Ils savaient tous que la potion que Nawfal était en train de préparer était au delà des capacités de Waqqas. Et qu'elle était destinée à Pharaon._

_Waqqas ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Severus fit un geste de la main, lançant sur lui un sort qui le rendit muet, le pétrifiant de toute évidence par son audace. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Severus pour maîtriser la magie sans baguette : comme Djen le lui avait expliqué, ce n'était qu'une question de concentration. « Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. Le Sorcier de Cour Djen a été très clair : en son absence, je parle en son nom. Pour un apprenti, désobéir à un ordre direct de son maître, cela signifie être puni. Et je serai plus que ravi de t'infliger cette punition si cela s'avère nécessaire. » Il approcha du jeune lord qui pensait que son statut le mettait à l'abri. Avec une certaine jubilation, Severus laissa sa voix descendre dans le registre froid, menaçant dont il avait si souvent usé à Poudlard. « Et peut-être que tu ferais bien de te souvenir, Waqqas, que je ne suis pas spécialement impressionné par ton rang ni ton sang. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups de fouet. »_

_Le jeune noble baissa les yeux, et il se tourna pour commencer à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires._

_Nawfal le regardait, bouche bée. Il secoua la tête. « Maître Severus, je ne conteste pas le pouvoir dont vous avez fait preuve, mais vous venez de gagner un ennemi dangereux. »_

_Severus haussa les épaules. Quoi de neuf ?_

&&&&&

Fet remarqua la chaise vide en se joignant aux autres pour le repas de la mi-journée. « Où est-ce qu'il est cette fois-ci ? »

Bill se frotta vivement le visage des mains. « Sous le porche, avec Djen. Il n'a pas répondu quand je l'ai appelé. »

Gorkopol grogna. « Il n'entend pas grand monde ces jours-ci. »

« Il semble passer beaucoup de temps dans son autre monde, » avança doucement Ashkentag.

Les autres le regardèrent tous.

Fet échangea un regard avec Bill. « Quel autre monde ? »

Ashkentag se redressa contre son dossier et regarda ses mains. « J'ai écouté les conversations qu'il a avec Djen. » Il leva les yeux vers ses collègues. « Djen, le Sorcier de Cour. »

Bill se figea. « J'ai vérifié. Severus n'est pas sous le coup d'une malédiction, ni d'un sortilège ni d'un enchantement. »

Ashkentag hocha lentement la tête. « Non, en effet. Il est ensorcelé. J'ai déjà vu ça, vous savez. » Il haussa les épaules, ignora le grognement stupéfait de Fet. « Il y a très, très longtemps, quand j'étais encore élève. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié. J'étais affecté à un historien en tant que petit assistant. Pas ici, en Egypte, mais en Inde. A ce moment, mes intérêts académiques balançaient entre l'Egypte et l'Inde. » Même Gorkopol fut surpris d'entendre qu'Ashkentag n'avait pas toujours été un égyptologue enthousiaste. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« A la suite d'une quelconque mésaventure le dieu Arjuna, qui était à la recherche de son fils, Abhimanyu, a commencé à se manifester à travers lui. Il pensait que nous l'empêchions de retrouver son fils et de prévenir sa mort, alors il se battait constamment avec nous. Il était petit, même pour un gobelin, pourtant quand il pensait être Arjuna, il se battait passionnément et il a tué plusieurs de ses assistants. »

Ashkentag posa les yeux sur Bill. « Non. Ce n'est pas ce qui arrive à Severus. Je ne nierai pas qu'il ne soit pas toujours dans ce monde, mais il n'est pas fou. »

Fet grimaça. « Pas fou, Bill. Mais oui, maintenant qu'Ashkentag en parle, il pourrait être ensorcelé. Les tests que tu as faits n'auraient peut-être pas reconnu cet état. » Il se tourna vers Ashkentag. « Je me souviens d'avoir étudié le cas dont tu parles. Ton historien est 'devenu' Arjuna, et il est resté lui jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Le cas de Severus est légèrement différent. Il ne croit pas qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, mais juste qu'il est ailleurs. Et ce, seulement quand il est avec Djen. Le Chat. Qui, j'imagine, pourrait également être le sorcier. »

« Il y a autre chose qu'il faut qu'on prenne en considération, » ajouta Gorkopol d'un ton hésitant. « Quel que soit ce monde dans lequel il est, il est heureux là-bas. Je l'ai surpris en train de siffloter pour lui même et pour le chat dans la tombe quand ils sont allés chercher la dernière jarre. »

&&&&&

_Ils avaient encore vieilli. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient vieillissaient, mais pas lui. Pour lui, le temps semblait s'être arrêté._

_Djen gagnait en pouvoir. Ce qui signifiait qu'il détenait une position plus puissante auprès de Pharaon. Et que ses ennemis également gagnaient proportionnellement du pouvoir._

_Nawfal, dont les pouvoirs et les talents n'étaient surpassés que par ceux de ses deux Maîtres, comme il continuait à les appeler, était plus méfiant et plus soupçonneux. Severus savait qu'on avait proposé à Waqqas une chance de quitter la maison, mais qu'il l'avait refusée, disant qu'il ce n'était qu'en restant en la présence de sorciers si forts qu'il avait une chance de devenir lui-même un puissant sorcier. Severus doutait sérieusement que même en un millier d'années, Waqqas puisse atteindre ce but. Il ne pouvait même pas lancer convenablement le sort de métamorphose en serpent. Nawfal avait dû le dé-métamorphoser plusieurs fois quand le sort s'était retourné contre lui._

_Les talents de Nawfal lui avaient permis de faire des expériences sur la Potion Nuit Sans Rêves jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé le moyen d'envoyer celui qui en buvait dans un profond assoupissement qui durerait pour… Et c'était là le problème avec cette nouvelle potion. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la période de sommeil qu'elle engendrait. Il l'avait essayée sur des animaux, avec grand succès. Il y avait une grenouille qui était toujours endormie après tout ce temps._

_Severus ne se souvenait pas de combien d'années s'étaient passées, mais il savait qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup, parce que Waqqas s'était marié et avait amené sa femme vivre avec lui dans la maisonnée. Une autre espionne, son père était l'un des Grands Prêtres._

_Il repoussa toutes ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Une nouvelle livraison d'ingrédients arrivait aujourd'hui, et toute la maisonnée était sur des charbons ardents. En provenance d'une contrée lointaine. Par des moyens que Djen seul connaissait, et n'avait pas l'intention de partager avec quiconque. Enfin, pas avant maintenant. Severus et Nawfal étaient avec lui, sur une colline à une bonne distance de la résidence, loin des yeux trop curieux._

_Severus ne dit rien, mais se contenta d'échanger un regard entendu avec Djen. Ce devait être comme ça qu'arrivaient les ingrédients en provenance de Chine. Djen se contenta de sourire, et se remit à scruter le ciel._

_« Là ! »_

_Le point dans le ciel devenait de plus en plus gros, noir contre le rouge du ciel en fin d'après-midi._

_Severus plissa les yeux, et eut une inspiration surprise en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de voir. « C'est un dragon ! »_

_Djen eut un grand sourire, et fit signe au cavalier du Boutefeu chinois. « Un cousin du côté de la mère de ma mère. »_

_Severus regretta désespérément d'être privé de sa baguette, et espéra que la Magie ambiante serait suffisamment puissante pour qu'il puisse Stupéfixer la bête si cela s'avérait nécessaire. « Espérons qu'il a un bon contrôle de sa monture. J'ai cru comprendre qu'en dehors des porcs, les humains sont sa nourriture favorite. »_

_Soudain effrayé, Nawfal fit un pas en arrière pour se placer derrière Severus._

_Le cousin, une version chinoise de Djen, fit atterrir le dragon en expert, quoiqu'il n'en descende pas. De rapides présentations furent faites, des baluchons et des nouvelles de la famille échangés, et des commandes passées d'un côté comme de l'autre pour la prochaine visite. Et avant que le soleil ne se soit complètement couché, le dragon avait une fois de plus décollé, sa couleur se fondant dans celle de la nuit._

_Et bien que le retour des trois sorciers à la résidence se passe sans encombres, d'autres yeux quant à eux allèrent faire leur rapport au Grand Prêtre._

&&&&&

Severus savait que ses collègues se faisaient du souci. S'il n'avait pas remarqué leurs airs inquiets, la façon dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de passer au débotté à son bureau ou à son laboratoire, et le ton de leurs voix, montraient clairement qu'ils l'étaient.

Il fit un effort pour être à table avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y soit. Il avait même laissé Djen dans le bureau, portes et fenêtres fermées afin que l'animal ne puisse pas sortir et l'empêcher de dire aux autres ce qu'il savait.

Ils furent surpris de le trouver là. Et il se sentit un peu coupable en voyant la joie qui se lisait dans les yeux de Bill.

« Je vois que tu as décidé de te joindre à nous, Severus. »

Même Fet semblait soulagé.

Severus attendit qu'Ashkentag soit arrivé. « Je sais comment il l'a fait. »

Tous les yeux étaient sur lui.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda gentiment Ashkentag.

« Comment il s'est procuré les ingrédients venus de Chine. »

Gorkopol le dévisageait, incrédule.

Ashkentag sourit. « Eh bien, ne fais pas durer le suspense. Tu as l'attention de tout le monde. »

Severus eut soudain un grand sourire, et Fet fut surpris de voir combien ça le rajeunissait pendant un instant. « Des dragons. Sa famille avait des connexions avec des éleveurs de dragons. Boutefeux chinois. Dragonlions. Ils échangeaient des ingrédients et autres choses de ce genre. Je pense que si vous vous rapprochez du Département chinois des Artefacts Anciens, vous pourriez découvrir qu'eux aussi ont quelques ingrédients mystérieux dont ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Venant de découvertes datant de la même époque. »

Gorkopol resta bouche bée, avant de se mettre à rire. « Bon sang ! Des dragons ! Mais bien sûr ! »

Ashkentag s'étreignait tout seul, de plaisir. « Oh, Severus ! »

Fet ne dit rien, et remarqua seulement que Severus n'arrêtait pas de regarder par dessus son épaule vers le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait son bureau. Le chat n'était nulle part dans les parages. Si ?

Bill sourit, presque soulagé, et secoua la tête, incrédule. On aurait pu croire qu'avec un éleveur de dragons dans sa propre famille, l'idée lui aurait traversé l'esprit.

Ashkentag cria pour qu'un de ses assistants lui apporte les cartes sur lesquelles ils travaillaient et plutôt que de déjeuner, ils se penchèrent dessus, essayant de déterminer les routes que le dragon aurait pu emprunter.

Grâce à Charlie, Bill n'eut aucun mal à faire remarquer, « Il doit être venu de Kulun Shan. C'est de là que sont originaires les Boutefeux. »

Gorkopol gloussa joyeusement tout seul. « Ça va être le bon moment pour parler au Directeur non seulement d'une prime, mais d'une augmentation. »

Et pendant un moment, alors que tout le monde riait, la camaraderie du groupe était la même qu'elle avait été avant que le chat ne se joigne à eux.

&&&&&&

_« Maître Severus. »_

_Severus balaya du regard le laboratoire. C'était comme s'il y avait eu une tornade dedans. Les tables étaient retournées, les ingrédients répandus au sol._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui… »_

_Nawfal se leva des restes d'une table. « Les Grands Prêtres ont envoyés leurs soldats pour trouver des preuves du lien de Djen avec Set, le Seigneur du Chaos. Ils disent qu'il a des liens avec l'Obscurité et une bête ardente qui pourrait détruire la Cour de Pharaon. C'est là qu'il est en ce moment, en train de se défendre de ces accusations auprès de Pharaon. Maître Severus, j'ai peur. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour nous tous. »_

&&&&&

Bill attendit le moment où il savait que Severus serait occupé avec Ashkentag. Djen le Chat ne l'accompagnait pas habituellement quand il partait avec l'Egyptologue après le repas : sa sieste était d'une importance capitale, bien plus primordiale que de les écouter tous les deux discuter de symboles sur des poteries.

Il se sentait un peu bête, en frappant à la porte de la chambre de Severus. Djen n'était qu'un chat, après tout.

Mais oui, bien sûr.

Alors il attendit un moment, et frappa de nouveau avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire un pas dans la pièce, juste assez pour trouver le chat sur le lit de Severus, la tête levée et regardant vers lui.

« Si tu as un petit moment, il y a une chose dont nous devrions discuter. Dans mon bureau. S'il te plaît. »

Le chat ne bougea pas : il se contenta simplement de continuer à fixer Bill.

« C'est au sujet de Severus. »

Le chat se leva lentement, s'étira et bâilla.

Bill laissa la porte ouverte et alla à son bureau, se sentant à la fois mal à l'aise, mais pourtant déterminé à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Djen sauta soudain sur son bureau et vint jusque juste devant lui. Le chat s'assit et attendit, comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il était prêt à écouter.

« Nous sommes inquiets pour Severus. »

Djen inclina la tête.

Bill fixait ses mains en se demandant à quel point cette scène était démente. Discuter de la santé mentale d'un collègue avec un chat. Il leva les yeux, et vit que le chat le regardait de ses yeux verts intenses.

« Il y a des choses au sujet de Severus que tu as besoin de savoir. Qui se sont produites avant que tu n'entres en scène. Toi, Djen, Sorcier de Cour de Hetepsekhemy. C'est bien à lui que je m'adresse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après un moment, le chat hocha lentement la tête.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas que nous ayons la moindre objection à ta présence ici. Je veux dire, après tout, nous sommes des sorciers, et très familiers avec les aspects de certaines sortes de magie. Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Le visage de Djen afficha une véritable grimace.

« Oui, je sais. Viens-en au fait. Le fait c'est que Severus… que Severus n'allait pas bien quand nous l'avons fait venir ici. »

Djen ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tout le monde est au courant. J'imagine que nous avons oublié que toi, tu ne l'étais peut-être pas. »

Alors que Bill expliquait soigneusement la situation qui avait mené au kidnapping de Severus, puis son sevrage, Djen le Chat écoutait. Il restait assis, immobile, sans jamais bouger, les yeux fixés sur Bill qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire non pas au chat, mais au sorcier qui vivait en lui.

« Alors tu comprends, à chaque fois qu'il s'en va avec toi… quel que soit l'endroit où tu l'emmènes, il y a moins de lui-même qui revient. » Bill plongea le regard dans celui du chat. « Djen. Severus appartient à cette époque. Pas à la tienne. La tienne est partie. Terminée. Je suis désolé. Tu es plus que bienvenu si tu veux rester dans la nôtre, mais, s'il te plaît, n'encourage pas Severus à visiter la tienne. Il ne peut pas rester là-bas. Quoi qu'on t'ait fait pour que tu puisse demeurer dans ce monde, on ne l'a pas fait à Severus. S'il essaie de rester là-bas, soit il mourra ici, soit il deviendra réellement fou. Et il ne mérite pas ça. Pas après avoir dû se battre si dur pour ce qu'il a. »

Bill s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, alors que Djen baissait les yeux vers le dessus du bureau.

« Nous tenons à lui. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il soit protégé de ceux qui lui veulent du mal. Mais, Djen, il faut qu'il reste là. »

Le chat releva la tête. Bill lut la tristesse et l'acceptation dans ces yeux. « Je suis désolé que tu aies tant perdu. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quoi ça peut ressembler de se réveiller dans un monde qui est complètement différent. Qui a évolué au delà de tout ce que tu avais pu imaginer. Mais franchement, Djen, je ne crois pas que toi non plus tu puisses y retourner. Pas en restant ici en même temps. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne peux pas compenser ce que tu as perdu, mais nous… chacun d'entre nous… nous sommes prêts à t'accueillir parmi nous comme son animal familier. Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose que Sorcier de Cour, je le sais bien… »

Djen eut un reniflement amusé.

Bill se rendit compte qu'il souriait. « Mais tu auras une place, et tu seras apprécié. Et je peux t'affirmer en toute certitude que Severus n'a jamais eu d'animal familier, et que je doute que tu aies un jour la moindre compétition dans ce domaine. Et nous allons aller en Chine, Djen. » Il sourit à l'air intéressé qui apparut sur le visage du chat. « Et puis, à un moment ou à un autre, il faudra vraiment que j'aille rendre visite à mon frère en Roumanie. C'est un éleveur de dragons. Le changement d'air ferait beaucoup de bien à Severus, je pense. Et est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas monter sur un dragon ? Diable, ça doit être dans ton sang, si ton cousin pouvait maîtriser un Dragonlion. »

Le chat leva une patte, interrompant Bill.

Il s'entre-regardèrent en silence pendant une minute ou deux. Puis, Djen se leva, et tendit une patte pour toucher le visage de Bill.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Djen hocha la tête, sauta du bureau, et sortit de la pièce avec beaucoup de dignité.

Et Bill soudain se rendit compte qu'il avait la gorge serrée.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

Bill fut réveillé par le bruit de quelqu'un qui traversait la maison en trombe. Et sortait. Alors que la porte se refermait dans un claquement, il attrapa ses robes en vitesse, baguette à la main. Il arriva sous le porche juste à temps pour voir une ombre se ruer dans la tombe du Sorcier de Cour.

« Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Bill courut jusqu'à la tombe, ne ralentissant que pour y entrer avec prudence. Il n'y avait pas de lumière du tout. Quiconque était entré avant lui – et ce ne pouvait être que Severus – attendait en silence dans le noir.

« _Luminox_. »

A la lueur du bout de sa baguette, Bill progressa lentement à travers les chambres, jusqu'à atteindre la troisième. Là, il trouva Severus, le torse contre le cercueil de pierre, chuchotant des mots que Bill ne comprenait pas.

Bill regarda autour de lui. Le chat était là, bien sûr. Assis près de la tête de Severus, ses yeux luisaient sous l'éclairage de la baguette de Bill.

Alors qu'il approchait, Djen se leva, faisant le gros dos, les poils dressés tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de sa queue. Bill s'arrêta, à une main de distance du visage de Severus pressé contre le cercueil. Il psalmodiait désespérément.

« Severus. »

Le chat arrondit le dos plus haut encore, siffla, ses pattes bondissant presque – il était maintenant quasiment monté sur Severus. Bill ne douta pas un instant que Djen l'attaquerait s'il essayait d'approcher plus près.

Il essaya encore, d'une voix douce mais pourtant ferme. « Severus. »

« Ils vont le tuer. »

Bill fut soufflé par le déchirement et l'affliction qu'il y avait dans la voix de Severus.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de prévenir Nawfal. Il saura ce qu'il y a à faire. Mais seulement si j'arrive à le contacter à temps. »

Bill s'humecta les lèvres. Il posa les yeux sur le chat qui le regardait avec colère. Zut.

« Comment est-ce que tu entres en contact d'habitude ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

Severus tourna la tête, la joue appuyée contre le bloc de pierre froid. « A travers Djen. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne marche pas. Je n'arrive pas à les trouver, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourtant il le faut ! »

Le cœur de Bill se serra en entendant le ton urgent de Severus. Difficile d'ignorer le soupçon d'hystérie.

« Peut-être que c'est parce que le chat peut ressentir ta peur. » De toute évidence, Djen tenait sa part du marché, mais dans leur ignorance bien intentionnée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris en compte le profond attachement de Severus pour ces deux sorciers d'il y avait si longtemps. « Essaie de te calmer, peut-être que ça pourra marcher. »

« J'ai essayé. Rien ne fonctionne. »

Djen, le chat comme le sorcier, semblait partager le désespoir de Severus. Il baissa le dos et, sans pour autant jamais quitter Bill du regard, il se mit à donner de petits coups de tête à la tête de Severus.

Bill admit sa défaite. Peut-être qu'il existait un moyen de faire ça plus progressivement, au lieu d'être aussi brutal. Juste parce que ça avait fonctionné pour son autre sevrage, ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient être cruels à ce point une fois encore. « Il y a peut-être un moyen. » Bill chercha autour de lui et trouva une des petites torches dont ils s'étaient servis. Il l'alluma d'un sort, et il y eut un peu plus de lumière. Plus douce que celle provenant de sa baguette.

Djen le regarda, l'air surpris, puis, comprenant la situation, lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Severus. » Bill gardait un ton calme. « Severus, » dit-il à nouveau, et il attendit que l'homme ait relevé la tête pour le regarder. Il désigna le cercueil. « Monte là-dessus, et vois si tu peux prendre le chat sur tes genoux. Ferme les yeux, et caresse-le comme tu le fais habituellement. »

Et quand l'homme et le chat furent immobiles, et apparemment calmes, Bill utilisa un vieux sort qu'il avait appris des années auparavant, et qui les envoya tous les deux dans une transe.

&&&&&

_La résidence était sens dessus dessous. Les serviteurs et les esclaves couraient dans tous les sens, emportant ce qu'ils pouvaient, quittant l'enclave aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient._

_Dans la pièce principale de la maison, Severus trouva Waqqas assis à la place de Djen, un gobelet de vin à la main, et affichant un sourire de triomphe._

_« Tu arrives juste à temps, » croassa-t-il. « Les soldats du Grand Prêtre reviennent pour arrêter le Sorcier de Cour qui n'est plus si puissant. Pharaon a finalement vu la lumière et compris que seuls les nôtres sont dignes d'être ses Sorciers. »_

_« Où sont-ils ? » Severus était fier que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa peur. Comme il lui fallait peu de temps pour se glisser dans la peau de celui qui avait fait face à Voldemort !_

_« Je les ai fait enfermer dans le laboratoire. Pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit là-bas qui puisse leur être d'une quelconque utilité. Ils ont tout déménagé. Je ne sais pas où. Ils ont probablement vu qu'ils perdaient de leur influence et ils se sont dit… » Il but une gorgée. « Peu importe. L'un des deux finira bien par nous l'avouer avant que nous ne le laissions mourir. »_

_Il ricana. « Je me suis dit que c'était une idée amusante de les enfermer dans l'endroit même où ils se croyaient au dessus des Prêtres de Pharaon. Ils subiront le châtiment qu'ils méritent, pour s'être pris pour des dieux. » Il gloussait joyeusement en buvant son vin. « On m'a accordé la vie de l'ignoble assistant, je pourrai faire de lui tout ce que je veux. »_

_Severus tourna les talons comme pour sortir._

_« Oh, ne t'en vas pas. Tu ne veux pas manquer la fête. J'ai été nommé Sorcier de Cour. »_

_Severus accueillit la nouvelle d'un air impassible. Sans prévenir, il leva une main et rassembla en lui toute sa colère, et tous ses pouvoirs. Il ne savait pas du tout si ça allait marcher : les Sortilèges Impardonnables n'avaient pas encore été inventés. « Endoloris ! »_

_Et il quitta la pièce au son des hurlements de Waqqas._

_Il n'eut aucune difficulté avec ceux qui gardaient les prisonniers. Il les laissa inconscients._

_« Maître Severus ! »_

_Nawfal était pâle mais calme. Djen était étendu sur une table ; il était évident qu'il avait été battu. Il sourit à Severus malgré ses lèvres gonflées. « Bienvenue. »_

_« Il faut qu'on vous sorte d'ici. Tous les deux. Les soldats vont arriver. »_

_« Et où est-ce que nous irions, mon Severus ? »_

_« N'importe où sauf ici, j'imagine. »_

_Nawfal eut un sourire triste. « Malheureusement, il n'y a nulle part où nous puissions aller. Il faudrait que nous échappions aux soldats, et le Grand Prêtre s'assurerait qu'ils meurent lentement si nous y parvenions. Ils ne nous laisseront pas passer, Maître Severus. »_

_« Pourtant, » ajouta Djen, « nous ne pouvons pas te suivre hors de notre époque. Et nos morts vont procurer bien trop de divertissements aux Grands Prêtres. »_

_Severus rassembla ses forces. « Il y a une chance. Une chance d'accomplir ce que nous avons découvert à mon époque. Mais seulement pour l'un de vous deux. »_

_Nawfal haussa les épaules. « Dans ce cas ce doit être Djen. »_

_Avant que Djen ne puisse même émettre une protestation, Nawfal se retourna et laissa toute la mesure de son pouvoir s'exprimer. Severus resta là, à écouter en silence l'incantation, regardant le corps mince de son ami se transformer lentement en celui d'un chat. Un chat qu'il connaissait bien._

_« Est-ce que la potion de sommeil va fonctionner ? »_

_Severus trouva la force de sourire au paysan qui était en train de prouver qu'il était bien plus noble que Waqqas. Il hocha la tête. « Elle a fonctionné à merveille, Maître Nawfal. » Il désigna ensuite le chat qui nettoyait le sang de son visage. « Il n'aura jamais su combien tu étais puissant. »_

_« Il m'aurait forcé à le quitter. Je ne pouvais pas. »_

_Nawfal trouva la petite jarre de potion qu'il avait cachée bien des semaines auparavant._

_« Et tu savais que ça allait arriver. »_

_Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Waqqas et sa femme sont ambitieux, et se sont fixé des objectifs très hauts. Les Prêtres ne sont pas friands de ceux qui ont des pouvoirs sans être de leur rang. Nous autres paysans, nous avons tendance à nous préparer au pire. »_

_« Nawfal… »_

_Le Sorcier, qui était en train de verser la potion dans une soucoupe moins ébréchée que les autres pour offrir le breuvage au chat, leva la tête._

_« Je ne peux pas te sauver. Ta tombe a été retrouvée à côté de la sienne. Si ça peut te consoler, celle de Waqqas est à côté. Et elle est plus petite. »_

_Nawfal sourit. « Ce n'est pas un problème, Severus, mon ami. Je te remercie de t'en être inquiété. Je le retrouverai dans la prochaine vie. »_

_Severus regarda le chat s'endormir. Seul Djen avait su de combien de temps dans l'avenir il venait. Il ne put trouver le courage de dire à Nawfal qu'il ne reverrait pas son amant avant des milliers d'années._

_« Je peux te procurer le même sommeil. »_

_Nawfal secoua la tête. « La potion a besoin d'être renforcée par des sortilèges. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ça. Si nous pouvions arriver au tombeau que nous avons préparé… nous avons choisi les collines derrière la maison principale. Nous y avons tout déménagé quand il est devenu évident que les Grands Prêtres allaient gagner cette bataille. »_

_Et soudain, c'est là qu'ils furent. Dans le tombeau si familier à Severus. La torche dans ses mains créait des ombres sur les jarres d'ingrédients communs de la deuxième chambre, de potions de la troisième. Sur le cercueil de pierre._

_Nawfal installa le chat dans le cercueil et, se penchant, déposa un baiser sur la tête de son amant. Avec l'aide de Severus, il déplaça le bloc plat de côté, enfermant Djen pour les cinq mille ans à venir._

_Severus resta aux côtés de Nawfal le temps que celui-ci récite les derniers sortilèges et qu'il mette en place les mauvais sorts et les protections magiques que Bill désarmerait un jour. Nawfal n'entendit pas les sons provenant de l'extérieur, mais Severus si._

_Echevelé, le visage déformé par la douleur, Waqqas apparut soudain à l'entrée, les soldats sur ses talons._

_« Trop tard, » lança Severus, prenant mentalement note du fait que le Doloris ne durait pas très longtemps à cette époque, sans l'effet de concentration qu'apportait une baguette. Mais il avait duré suffisamment longtemps. Il leva une main pour le lancer à nouveau. Avant qu'il ne le puisse, cependant, Waqqas dirigea sa crosse de Prêtre et hurla un de ses sorts. Il toucha Nawfal, qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Severus se précipita vers lui, mais le nouveau Sorcier de Cour démontra qu'il possédait quand même quelques talents. Severus parvint tout juste à se baisser, esquivant le sort qui venait droit sur lui. Il se laissa tomber à côté du corps de Nawfal comme s'il avait été touché._

_Waqqas approcha, postillonnant sur les deux sorciers étendus, « Vous venez simplement de gagner le droit de mourir plus lentement. »_

_Et Severus leva la main et lança de nouveau un Doloris. Alors que le sorcier s'écroulait, Severus essaya de relever Nawfal. L'homme saignait par la bouche et les yeux._

_En voyant le nouveau Sorcier de Cour au sol, les soldats décidèrent de battre en retraite hors de la tombe, recherchant la sécurité des ombres nocturnes._

_Severus les ignora. Il parvint à remettre Nawfal sur pied, et à lui faire plus ou moins regagner conscience. Après un rapide examen, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui : il était mourant. Severus les fit sortir de la tombe de Djen, sa main levée suffisant à tenir en respect les soldats qui avaient vu ce dont il était capable. Ils le suivirent néanmoins à une distance prudente._

_Severus n'eut pas de mal à trouver le second tombeau qui avait déjà été préparé pour son occupant. Alors qu'il étendait Nawfal dans son cercueil, celui-ci trouva la force de lui sourire. « Merci, mon ami. »_

_Et il mourut._

_Severus essaya de se souvenir de la prière des morts égyptienne, et finit par offrir une prière de sa propre époque. Si ça avait été assez bien pour Dumbledore, ce serait assez bien pour son ami. Il se souvenait mieux des mauvais sorts et des barrières de protection. Il eut tout juste le temps de les terminer avant qu'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant ne fasse son apparition à l'entrée de la tombe._

_« Un autre des esprits maléfiques de Djen, » lança l'homme d'une voix sourde. « On va voir si tu es vraiment aussi puissant que ça quand tu es en face d'un véritable sorcier, d'un disciple de Wepwawet ! »_

_Severus resta planté là, immobile. Il pouvait affronter cet homme. De toute évidence, c'était l'un des Prêtres qui avaient arrangé la chute de ses amis. Mais est-ce qu'il le voulait ? Au nom de quoi est-ce qu'il se battrait ? Ses amis, les premiers véritables amis qu'il ait eus depuis ses jours d'élève à Poudlard, n'étaient plus. Il pouvait affronter le Prêtre et retourner à son époque. Mais vers quoi ? Ce qu'il avait connu avec Nawfal et Djen, jamais il ne le retrouverait. S'il mourait à cette époque, est-ce qu'au moins il ne pourrait pas retrouver Nawfal dans l'au-delà ? Ensemble, ils pourraient attendre Djen._

_« SEVERUS ! »_

_La voix le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui et, dans les ombres, derrière le Prêtre, il put distinguer une silhouette fantomatique. Un homme avec une longue tresse de cheveux roux et dont le visage essayait désespérément de capter son attention._

_« Severus. Reviens. Maintenant. »_

_Severus secoua doucement la tête. « Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien vers quoi revenir. Rien ni personne. Ici, j'ai connu l'acceptation et l'amitié. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour moi à ton époque ? »_

_« Bon sang, Severus. Tu as des amis ici ! Tu m'as moi. Et tu as Ashkentag et Gorkopol. Fet. Même Barir et Klopstok. Et tu es accepté. Si seulement tu voulais bien le voir… » Bill tendit la main. « Severus. Ce n'est pas ton époque. Tu as une vie à vivre. Des amis qui t'attendent. Même si tu n'as rien à faire d'eux. Je t'en prie, reviens. »_

_Le Prêtre leva sa crosse, et une gerbe de feu en sortit._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

« Je pensais bien que je te trouverais là. »

Fet approcha doucement de l'homme aux robes noires recroquevillé dans les ombres dansantes, la tête appuyée contre ses genoux qu'il tenait serrés contre son torse. Il était assis par terre dans le tombeau de Djen, le dos contre le cercueil de pierre. Etendu au dessus de lui, les pattes avant repliées sous son corps, se trouvait Djen le Chat. Qui était toujours, ou n'était peut-être plus, Djen le Sorcier.

La nuit après la mort de Djen, Gorkopol avait insisté pour qu'on installe un éclairage dans son tombeau ainsi que dans celui de Nawfal. Rien d'aveuglant, seulement quelque chose de suffisant pour qu'on retrouve facilement Severus. Il passait beaucoup de temps dans ces deux chambres funéraires.

Severus ne répondit rien. Fet soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes, il demanda. « Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire tes bagages ? »

Comme ils étaient sur le point de partir pour la Chine, au lieu de déménager vers un autre site, toutes les possessions de l'Equipe, à part ce qu'ils emportaient avec eux, devaient partir pour un entrepôt de stockage dont les gobelins disposaient quelque part sous une montagne.

Severus tourna finalement la tête afin de voir le médecin qui, comme les autres, l'avait surveillé très attentivement ces derniers jours. « Mes bagages sont faits. Je porte les robes que j'avais quand je suis arrivé, et j'ai ma baguette. Tout le reste appartient au Directeur, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh. » Fet fronça les sourcils. Ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que lui et les autres gobelins ne s'étaient convaincus que ce serait. « Eh bien, quand on sait à quel point le Directeur est de bonne humeur en ce moment, c'est peut-être l'occasion où jamais de lui glisser un mot au sujet de tes livres. Tu vas en avoir besoin en Chine. »

Severus eut un reniflement moqueur.

« Quoi ? »

Comme si sa tête était beaucoup trop lourde pour son cou, Severus la leva doucement et la laissa s'appuyer contre le côté du cercueil. « Je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet, Fet. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que toi et les autres arrêtiez de faire semblant, et que vous admettiez une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'y a pas la moindre putain de chance que je fasse partie de la délégation qui ira en Chine ? »

Fet se retourna suffisamment pour pouvoir examiner son visage aux yeux clos. « Je suis perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas partie de la délégation ? Tu es fondamentalement la raison pour laquelle elle existe. C'est toi qui a découvert le lien. C'est toi qui a résolu le casse-tête des livraisons. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? »

Severus ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Fet. « En dehors du fait que mon contrat ne court que sur la durée du travail sur ce site ? Voyons voir… Est-ce que les mots 'Mangemort cinglé' signifient quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Ah. »

« Ah, en effet. » Et Severus referma les yeux.

Fet jeta un regard au chat, qui haussa bel et bien les épaules à ce moment. Son visage criait extrêmement clairement : « Moi non plus je ne peux rien tirer de lui. »

Bon sang, il était en train de devenir aussi atteint que les autres s'il se mettait à croire qu'il pouvait comprendre les expressions faciales et les gestes d'un chat. Apparemment, ils allaient devoir accepter le fait que l'animal était véritablement possédé.

« Pour ce qui est du contrat, tu peux être sûr qu'il sera renouvelé ou prolongé. Tu es trop crucial dans cette découverte. Je parierais mon meilleur jeu d'échecs là-dessus. »

Severus haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours fermés. « Tu ne gagnerais peut-être pas ce pari. »

Fet se frotta les yeux d'une main. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à cette saleté de contrat. Pas qu'il doute un seul instant que le Directeur ligote Severus dans une de ces monstruosités aux centaines de pages de clauses béton dès que possible. Il était temps d'en venir au véritable cœur du problème. « Tu crois que parce que tu as été un Mangemort, ça te disqualifie automatiquement pour une place dans la délégation ? »

« Tu as oublié le 'cinglé'. »

Fet railla, « Laisse-moi régler un problème à la fois. »

Il replia les mains contre son estomac, et étendit les jambes. « Oui, tu as été un Mangemort. Même si les gobelins insistent pour rester en dehors des affaires des sorciers, nous savions et savons encore ce qui s'est passé. Quand Bill t'a proposé pour être le Maître de Potions que nous cherchions, le Directeur a envoyé un dossier sur toi à Ashkentag. Depuis le temps, tu as dû te rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de secrets entre les membres de la Direction du Site. Alors franchement, Severus, le coup du Mangemort, c'est un peu une ruse en ce qui concerne tes qualifications pour nous rejoindre. Mangemort, ancien Mangemort, espion pour Dumbledore. Et ça, c'était seulement lors de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Lors de la Seconde, tu es retourné dans ce monde d'espionnage pour l'ancien Ordre du Phénix, à de grands risques personnels. Nous sommes bien conscients de l'amour tout particulier que Voldemort avait pour le Doloris, entre autres punitions, pour ceux dont il pensait qu'ils ne lui donnaient pas le meilleur. »

Il tourna le regard vers le sorcier dont les yeux étaient toujours clos. « Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que, en tant que ton médecin, je ne verrais pas les effets que ça a eu sur ton corps ? »

Rien. Pas même un haussement d'épaules.

Fet poursuivit. « Non, même les sorciers, aussi peu de confiance qu'ils t'aient accordé, ont dû reconnaître que tu étais l'un des héros de cette guerre. »

_Ça,_ ça eut droit à une réaction.

« Tellement héroïque qu'ils ont essayé de m'empoisonner. »

Fet haussa les épaules. « Je suis désolé que tes semblables t'aient traité de cette façon. Les héros ne sont pas sans ennemis, Severus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous les gobelins en faisons partie. »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Severus demanda, « Et est-ce que les gobelins approuvent le massacre aveugle d'une population ? »

Fet soupira bruyamment. « Bill m'a parlé de ça. » Voyant Severus tressaillir, il ajouta. « Il devait le faire. J'avais besoin de connaître ton état mental après ton sevrage, avant de te laisser commencer à travailler. Comme lui, je sais avec certitude – et là, je parle au nom de tous les gobelins, et pas seulement de ceux qui ont appris à te connaître – que l'utilisation du poison que tu as créé n'était pas ta décision. Et franchement, Severus, en tenant compte de ce que je sais de toi, même au pire de ce que tu as pu être, ça n'aurait jamais été ta décision. Bon sang, laisse la responsabilité retomber là où elle le doit vraiment, sur les épaules du sorcier qui se souciait si peu de son espèce qu'il l'a utilisé. »

Severus demeura totalement immobile. Djen le Chat s'étendit, regardant Fet dans ce qu'il interpréta comme un air amical.

« Je remarque que tu as évité la partie 'cinglé' dans ton analyse. »

« Non. C'est simplement que je ne la vois pas. »

Severus tourna brusquement la tête et foudroya le médecin du regard. « Tu ne vois pas le fait que j'ai cru pouvoir visiter un monde disparu depuis cinq mille ans comme quelque chose d'inquiétant sur le plan de ma santé mentale ? »

Fet haussa les épaules. « Tu l'as fait. Tu l'as visité. Et tu en es revenu. Et alors ? »

Severus appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le cercueil et fixa le plafond de la tombe, incrédule. « Par Merlin ! Est-ce que vous tenez si désespérément à aller en Chine que vous accepterez un cinglé comme Maître de Potions… Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement que le Directeur va ignorer… » persifla-t-il, secouant la tête.

Fet baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Severus. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur cette Equipe en particulier. Des choses que nous savons tous, et depuis si longtemps que, j'imagine, nous avons fini par croire que toi aussi tu les connaissais. »

A la gravité de son ton, le chat se leva, sauta au sol, et vint s'asseoir devant les deux hommes. Fet le regarda, se demandant si son impression que l'animal s'intéressait réellement à la conversation était influencée par Severus qui croyait dur comme fer que le chat était Djen.

« Il t'est peut-être venu à l'esprit de te demander pourquoi des gobelins du calibre – et je parle ici sans fausse modestie – du haut calibre de ceux qui dirigent cette équipe sont toujours ici, et non pas dans un bureau du Quartier Général, à superviser de nombreux sites. »

Maintenant, il avait capté l'intérêt de l'homme en plus de celui du chat.

« Laisse-moi commencer par moi-même. Je connais mes talents et je sais que, si les choses étaient différentes, je serais responsable d'un hôpital gobelin de grande envergure. Mais en fait, il se trouve que je suis considéré comme un hérétique par mon peuple. »

« Hein ! »

« Ah, tu ne savais pas ça. Eh bien, un bon médecin gobelin préférerait mourir que d'être surpris avec des non-gobelins. Et pour ce qui est de lire des journaux médicaux non-gobelins, il se trouve que c'est en principe interdit par le Département de Médecine Gobeline. Alors je reste ici, pas seulement parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'exercer dans mon monde, mais parce qu'ici, je peux exercer comme je le veux. J'écris, et je contribue à des publications, mais pas une seule gobeline. Ils ne toucheront à mon travail en aucunes circonstances. C'est Ashkentag qui m'a trouvé cette place et, tant que j'accepte de travailler avec du personnel de différentes espèces, Gringotts sera plus que content de me verser un salaire. »

Severus était livide. « Mais c'est idiot ! Je t'ai vu pratiquer, et pas seulement sur moi. Tu es brillant ! Un guérisseur-né. Ce serait un honneur pour n'importe quel centre médical de te compter… »

Fet eut chaud au cœur en entendant le ton sur lequel Severus prenait sa défense, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. « Oui, probablement. Mais n'importe lequel, sauf un qui traite mes semblables. »

Severus secoua la tête avec colère. « Connards ! »

Le chat hocha la tête, approuvant ce que venait de dire Severus. Fet se rendit compte qu'il souriait.

« Et puis, il y a Ashkentag. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ashkentag ? »

Le médecin fut ravi de voir tant d'émotion chez l'homme qui avait à peine réagi à quoi que ce soit depuis que Bill l'avait ramené. Il remarqua que le chat aussi semblait content.

« Bon sang, Fet ! C'est l'un des meilleurs égyptologues de tous les mondes magiques. J'ai cru comprendre que les chinois se sont montrés moins réticents quand ils ont entendu qu'il devrait faire partie de la délégation. »

Fet hocha la tête. « Oui. C'est l'un des plus grands experts de ce domaine. Malheureusement, ce domaine n'est pas celui auquel il était destiné. Ashkentag est ce que l'on appelle le mouton noir de sa famille. En fait, ils ont insisté pour qu'il change de nom afin qu'aucun gobelin ne sache qu'il leur fait honte. »

Severus s'écarta du cercueil, s'asseyant en tailleur de façon à pouvoir regarder Fet en face. Le chat sauta sur ses genoux, et y prit ses aises, lui aussi tourné vers Fet. Ces deux-là, se dit le gobelin, resteraient à jamais ensemble. Il espérait que Djen serait prêt à les accepter comme eux l'accepteraient.

« Alors, qui est cette famille qui se croit tellement meilleure que lui ? »

Fet cacha son sourire en entendant le ton offensé de Severus. « Ashkentag est le frère cadet du Directeur. » Avant que Severus ne puisse faire plus que bredouiller, il leva une main. « Le Directeur est l'un des rares membres de sa famille qui communique avec Ashkentag et qui le voie. En fait, c'est lui qui, une fois qu'il a pris la direction, s'est assuré que les sites d'Ashkentag ne manquent jamais de financements. La Famille voit peut-être la fascination d'Ashkentag pour l'histoire d'un œil de dégoût en regard avec leur position dans le monde en tant que Gringotts, mais le Directeur tient à son frère, et il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour amortir son rejet. Depuis qu'il est devenu Chef de Famille, les choses vont mieux pour Ashkentag, mais il n'est toujours pas invité aux réunions de Famille, et s'il s'y présentait, on le mettrait à la porte sans ménagements. »

« Merde alors ! » Severus caressait doucement Djen, dont la queue s'était hérissée, comme s'il avait été insulté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Fet savait que le chat et Ashkentag partageaient parfois le même coin ombragé pour leurs petites siestes digestives.

« Et puis, il y a Gorkopol. Qui devrait être directeur de Département quelque part, tellement il a de découvertes à son actif. Le Directeur met un point d'honneur à le lui proposer à chaque fois qu'il va lui faire son rapport. Mais il est toujours avec nous parce que l'idée d'un bureau quelque part dans un immeuble sombre le terrifie. Il a été pris dans un éboulement alors qu'il n'était qu'une jeune recrue, et il leur a fallu une semaine pour le retrouver. En fait, c'est Ashkentag qui a refusé de croire qu'il était mort, et qui a forcé le Responsable de Site à continuer à le chercher. Gorkopol serait mort s'il n'y avait pas eu Ashkentag.

Mais même après tout ce temps, il ne supporte toujours pas d'être claquemuré dans un petit espace, et il hait l'obscurité, ce qui n'est pas naturel chez un gobelin. C'est pour ça qu'il a tendance à dormir à la belle étoile la plupart du temps. Il ne pourrait pas le faire à la maison. Et pas seulement à cause de la météo. Sa famille a coupé les liens avec lui quand il a refusé pour la troisième fois une promotion hors du terrain. »

La grimace méprisante de Snape était assez réjouissante à voir.

« Et puis il y a Bill. »

La tête de l'homme comme celle du chat se redressèrent brusquement. « Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au juste avec Bill ? » Severus était profondément offensé. « C'est un Briseur de Sorts exceptionnel, d'un talent sans pareil. Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Fet acquiesça. Et désigna sa tête. « Les cheveux roux. En gobelin, on les appelle 'souffle du dragon'. Et tu sais combien nous autres gobelins nous apprécions les dragons. Parmi certains des moins éduqués, on dit qu'ils portent la poisse. »

« Merlin ! »

Fet haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Il aurait pu les raser, mais ça n'aurait pas suffi. Les gobelins savent tous qu'il est l'un d'entre eux. Les gobelins qui travaillent au QG n'ont pas ces préjugés bien sûr. Ils sont souvent plus sophistiqués que nombre de ceux qui travaillent sur le terrain. Et ils ont beaucoup plus de contacts avec les non-gobelins. Mais la couleur de cheveux les met quand même mal à l'aise. »

Le chat leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et oui, Bill est un Briseur de Sorts exceptionnel. Comme nombre de Briseurs de Sorts ne sont pas des gobelins, il n'y aurait pas d'obstacle à ce que Bill dirige un département qui assigne leurs missions aux Briseurs de Sorts, ou encore qu'on lui offre une position d'instructeur. »

« Bien sûr qu'il pourrait devenir instructeur, » siffla Severus. « Diantre, s'il posait la question à McGonagall, il pourrait enseigner les Sorts et comment les Briser à Poudlard. Elle a augmenté le nombre de matières du programme. Elle serait ravie de compter un autre de ses précieux Gryffondors parmi son personnel. »

Le ton offensé fit sourire Fet. « Personnellement, je pense que Bill aime beaucoup le fait que doué comme il est, il travaille toujours sur le terrain. Je sais avec certitude qu'il y a eu des fois, de nombreuses fois, où le Directeur a demandé à ce qu'il s'occupe de sorts sur d'autres sites, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait les Briser. Ils savent l'un comme l'autre que les directeurs de site ne font appel à lui qu'en dernier ressort. »

Fet gloussa. « Il y a pas mal d'acteur en Bill. Le temps que finalement il vienne à bout des sorts d'un site, le directeur de site a transpiré plus que sa part. Bill chatouille le sens de l'humour du Directeur. On sait qu'il a déjà insisté pour que Bill fasse un saut sur un site pour superviser le travail d'autres Briseurs de Sorts, juste pour remettre à leur place les équipes dirigeantes de certains sites. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Bill est si doué avec une telle variété de mauvais sorts. Une autre raison étant son talent naturel dans ce domaine. Ça le déprimerait autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous d'abandonner le service actif pour le prestige d'une fonction quelconque. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'aurais ma place dans ce groupe. »

Fet croisa ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre, et fixa ses pieds. « Tu es un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? D'une très vieille famille de sorciers. » Il leva les yeux vers l'homme. « Et avec les préjugés habituels des Sang-Purs ? »

Les sourcils de Severus s'élevèrent très haut, appuyant sa réponse à l'insulte sous-entendue.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous, Severus ? Pour ça que tu as dit à Bill que tu n'avais pas d'amis ici ? Parce que nous sommes des gobelins, et que jamais un sorcier au Sang Pur qui se respecte ne saurait être ami avec ceux de notre espèce ? » Il parlait comme s'il ne s'agissait que de curiosité, alors qu'en fait lui et les autres avaient été assez blessés d'entendre pourquoi Severus avait envisagé de rester dans le passé.

L'air insulté s'estompa du visage de Snape. Il secoua doucement la tête. « Non. Non, en fait, je ne vous vois plus comme des gobelins. Vous êtes… vous êtes seulement qui vous êtes. Simplement Fet et Ashkentag et Gorkopol. Même Klopstok et les autres ne sont que ceux qu'ils sont. » Il eut un air embarrassé. « Fet… »

Le médecin haussa les épaules. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à Bill que tu n'avais pas d'amis ici ? »

Et bien qu'il ait posé la question doucement, Severus entendit qu'il était blessé. Il se frotta le visage. « C'est chez moi qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Fet, pas chez vous. Chez aucun d'entre vous. » Il regarda le gobelin. « Fet… Dans ma vie, j'ai eu des collègues, des ennemis, des gens qui m'ont toléré à cause de ce que je pouvais leur apporter et leur donner. Mais à part un très, très petit nombre de mes camarades de classe, des camarades qui ont choisi Voldemort et sont tous morts pour lui, il n'y a jamais eu personne dans ma vie que j'aie pu appeler mon ami. Ma nature est telle que… » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, levant les mains comme pour expliquer. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots.

Fet s'adossa au cercueil, et regarda le chat dont la tête se tournait vers celui d'eux deux qui avait la parole, suivant la conversation. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour nous, Severus ? »

L'homme ne put que hausser les épaules, n'ayant encore une fois pas les mots.

Djen le Chat leva une patte et tapota la main la plus proche, offrant sa sympathie.

« Est-ce que tu nous aimes bien, Severus ? Est-ce que tu t'ennuie à cause de nous ? Est-ce qu'on t'intéresse autant qu'une de tes potions ? »

Le sourcil indigné fit son retour, mais la voix était hésitante, comme si Severus pensait seulement à tout ça pour la première fois. « Non, je ne vois aucun d'entre vous comme une de mes potions. Ce sont des choses. Vous êtes… enfin, je ne vais pas vous insulter en vous appelant des humains, mais vous êtes des êtres. Des individus. Non, vous ne m'ennuyez jamais. En fait, nos conversations sont parmi les meilleurs moment que j'ai eus dans plus que ces dernières années. Vous êtes enrichissants à votre façon. J'ai appris plus sur le travail que vous faites, que ce soit sur ce site, ou en matière d'histoire ou de médecine, que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire si j'étais resté ce que j'étais, un professeur à Poudlard. »

Severus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. « Sur l'amitié… » poursuivit-il.

Fet tendit soudain le bras, et posa une main sur le genou de Severus. « Difficile de reconnaître quelque chose quand on n'en a que peu d'expérience. Ce n'est rien, Severus. Nous tenions seulement à ce que tu saches que si, tu as des amis. Des amis qui tiennent à toi. Des amis à qui tu manquerais si jamais tu devais partir. Des amis qui t'apprécient toi, et qui apprécient ta conversation et ta contribution à nos vies ici. Qui seront ravis de partager tes impressions de la Chine et de les comparer avec les leurs. »

La voix de Severus était voilée quand il parla. « Merci. Et à l'avenir, quand tu penseras que je devrais me rendre compte de quelque chose, souviens-toi qu'il y a des fois où j'ai besoin qu'on me mette le nez dessus. »

Fet eut un grand sourire, et osa grattouiller le chat sur la tête, entre les oreilles. Djen ronronna. Il écarta la main avant de demander. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu pensais que nous ne pourrions jamais t'accepter tel que tu es ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Fet se demanda s'il n'avait pas franchi une limite. Il était sur le point de s'excuser quand Severus hocha la tête. « Probablement. »

« Severus. Il n'y a rien qu'aucun d'entre nous puisse faire au sujet du passé. Même en le visitant, tu n'as pas réellement pu changer le destin de Nawfal et Djen. »

Le chat approuva.

« Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à croire, mais crois-moi quand même quand je te dis, Severus, que si jamais tu désirais faire partie de l'équipe de ce site, personne ici ne se montrerait moins qu'accueillant. Pas même Klopstok. De fait, on l'a entendu parler de toi en bien. C'est rare, tu sais. Il n'a pas très bonne opinion de nous autres. »

Ça lui gagna un sourire. Pas un grand sourire, mais un sourire néanmoins.

« Severus, en tant que ton médecin, il faut que je te demande. Est-ce que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu étais si attiré par l'époque de Djen était qu'on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis avant de t'amener ici ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'au fond, tu ne voulais vraiment pas être ici ? »

Le visage de Severus était facile à lire. « Non. Non, je crois que la raison, c'était que Djen voulait que je voie son époque. Et une fois là-bas… » Il secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si j'en veux à Bill ? Non, ma réponse est non. »

Le médecin gratouilla Djen une dernière fois. L'animal allait devenir un membre à part entière de ce petit clan créé par la réunion de ces êtres singuliers, rejetés, pour la plupart, par leur propres semblables : il était temps de montrer à l'animal que lui aussi était accepté. Ensuite, il se leva. « Dans ce cas, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le lui dire ? Il semble croire que le fait que tu n'aies pas été consulté était la raison principale pour laquelle tu avais besoin de visiter le temps de Djen. Ça le tracasse beaucoup, Severus. »

Arrivé à l'entrée de la chambre, il s'arrêta et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule à l'homme et au chat. « Si j'étais toi, je lui en parlerais bientôt. Cet abcès a besoin d'être crevé avant que nous nous lancions ensemble dans cette nouvelle aventure. Djen, viens avec moi. Je crois que le cuisinier voulait jeter des restes de cet agneau que tu apprécies tant. »

Djen sauta des genoux de Severus et, lui accordant un dernier de ses tous meilleurs regards appuyés, la queue levée, emboîta le pas de Fet, pépiant comme pour demander au gobelin de l'attendre.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Josan._

Severus l'observait depuis la sécurité du couloir pendant que Bill relisait un rapport, portant une ou deux fois la plume sur le parchemin pour une retouche. Probablement l'un des derniers rapports depuis ce site, puisque toute la pièce avait été rangée au cordeau. Il doutait que même Molly Weasley puisse trouver la moindre chose à redire, contrairement à l'état habituel du bureau.

Fet lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse connaître son opinion au sujet de son prétendu kidnapping. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait rassurer Bill alors que lui-même n'était toujours pas persuadé que ça avait été une bonne chose ? Pas qu'il ait le moindre doute pour ce qui le concernait. Pour lui, oui, ça avait été l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soient jamais arrivées. Mais pour les autres ? Et pour Bill en particulier ?

Que se passerait-il si jamais le Ministère devait découvrir qui au juste était derrière sa disparition ? Est-ce qu'ils appelleraient le Département de Justice Magique pour qu'il s'occupe de l'affaire ? C'était une chose que Fet dise que tout irait bien, mais une toute autre chose du point de vue de la société sorcière, de ses attentes et de ses lois.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre allait devoir souffrir à cause de lui ?

Et, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui si le DJM lui mettait le grappin dessus ? Est-ce qu'il aurait droit à la cellule capitonnée et à la camisole de force jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Il secoua la tête. Assez de ces idées noires. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à faire confiance. Et certainement que le Directeur savait défendre ses employés.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait plus retarder le moment : il fallait qu'il s'occupe du présent ici et maintenant.

&&&&&

Il frappa à l'encadrement de la porte et attendit.

Bill leva les yeux et reposa lentement le rouleau de parchemin sur son bureau. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais quelques minutes ? »

Bill n'aima pas le ton de la voix de Severus ; pourtant, il hocha la tête et lui désigna le fauteuil d'un geste d'invite.

Severus s'assit et glissa ses mains dans les manches de ses robes noires. « Avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir trouvé un moyen de me renvoyer à cette époque. Ça m'a donné une chance de dire au revoir à des gens qui étaient devenus importants à mes yeux. »

Avant que Bill ne puisse répondre, Severus ajouta. « Et je te remercie également de m'avoir ramené. Je n'aurais pas réussi à revenir si tu ne m'avais pas tendu la main et offert ton amitié. »

Il leva lui-même la main, devançant Bill une fois de plus. « Et avant qu'on n'en arrive à la moindre conversation, il y a une paire d'autres choses qu'il faut que je te dise. »

Bill s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et attendit, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Severus. Il y avait un temps, lui avait toujours dit sa mère – elle devait d'ailleurs probablement toujours le dire – un temps pour parler et un temps pour se taire. C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute un des moments où se taire. Il hocha la tête.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement. « Premièrement, je tiens à te remercier pour, comme Fet persiste à l'appeler, mon 'kidnapping'. Je serais probablement mort maintenant si j'étais resté dans l'Allée Sans Pareille. Ou guère mieux que mort. Je ne regrette en aucune façon que tu m'aies fait sortir de Grande-Bretagne.

Ça m'a donné l'opportunité de faire usage de mes connaissances dans un environnement autre que le laboratoire de Voldemort ou une salle de classe de Poudlard. Je m'étais toujours demandé si je serais capable de travailler en collaboration avec d'autres personnes, et maintenant je sais que j'en suis capable. Je peux te remercier pour ça. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma à un petit regard d'avertissement de Severus.

« Je te remercie de la confiance dont tu as fait preuve à mon égard. Même quand tu pensais que j'étais fou, tu m'as permis de continuer sur le chemin que j'avais choisi. Et quand ce chemin s'est fermé à moi, tu as trouvé un moyen pour moi de le retrouver. »

Bill se tortilla un peu. Le secret de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Djen le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il l'avait passé avec les meilleures intentions. Il savait que Djen ne parlerait jamais ; il décida de continuer à garder le silence. Si des excuses devaient être faites, il les ferait plus tard, une fois que Severus aurait fini de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le sourire de Severus était triste. « Même si je sais que tu n'approuvais pas. » Il prit une autre de ces profondes inspirations et poursuivit résolument. « Fet se demandait si la raison pour laquelle je voulais rester avec Djen et Nawfal était que je suis ici dans une entreprise gobeline. Qu'en tant que sorcier au Sang-Pur, je me considérais comme au dessus de toute amitié avec eux. »

« Severus… »

Severus secoua la tête. « Nous nous sommes expliqués à ce sujet, » dit-il doucement. « Il comprend, et j'espère que les autres le comprendront aussi, que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. En grande partie, ça tient simplement au fait que je n'ai pas l'habitude que des gens me considèrent comme un ami. »

Il s'adossa dans le fauteuil, posa les coudes sur les accoudoirs et fixa ses doigts joints en triangle. « Il faut que je t'explique pourquoi au juste j'étais si attiré par ce monde et cette époque. »

« Severus, tu n'as pas besoin… »

Severus secoua la tête. « Si, je crois que si. Fet dit que tu t'inquiètes que j'y aie été attiré parce que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne mon arrivée ici. Cette inquiétude est sans fondement, Bill. Et si je t'explique le pourquoi et le comment, peut-être que tu comprendras que je suis sincère quand je te dis ça. »

« Oui, » convint doucement Bill. « J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu pensais qu'eux étaient tes amis, mais pas nous. »

Severus se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il mettait lentement de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Il ne savaient pas pour Voldemort. Pour la Marque. Pour la potion de Pré-au-Lard. Pour… pour rien de tout ça. Pour eux, j'étais seulement Severus, qui venait du futur. Un faiseur de potions tout comme eux. La politique, la leur ou la nôtre, nous n'en parlions jamais. Nous aurions dû, de la leur, au moins, mais nous ne considérions pas que ça avait la moindre importance. Bien sûr, nous étions tristement dans l'erreur.

Pour eux, j'étais un égal. Quelqu'un à qui parler, et avec qui partager les potions. Je n'avais pas de bagages avec moi, Bill. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien ça a été… libérateur pour moi après tout ce temps à… à traîner mon linge sale partout avec moi ? Alors oui, j'ai eu envie de rester là-bas. C'était le meilleur des mondes possibles. Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment possible. C'était un monde disparu depuis longtemps. Je n'y avais pas plus ma place que je ne l'ai… que je ne pensais l'avoir ici. »

« Oh, Severus… »

Severus secoua la tête et sourit. « Ne t'en fais pas. Fet m'a déjà passé un savon. Quoique je suppose qu'il ne serait que justice que tu puisses le faire à ton tour. »

Bill secoua la tête, un sourire grandissant au visage. « Si Fet l'a fait, je doute de pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux. »

Severus sourit tristement. « Il est très doué pour ça. » Il redevint sérieux une fois de plus. « Le résultat de tout ça, c'est que oui, je sais et j'accepte que j'ai des amis ici. Que je peux offrir mon amitié, et qu'elle sera, qu'elle est acceptée. A cette époque et parmi cette Equipe de Site… scandaleuse. Fet m'a persuadé qu'en effet je m'intégrais plutôt bien. Que, » et son ton se fit plus léger ce qui prévint Bill, « qu'un ancien Mangemort cinglé ne va pas faire lever de sourcils dans les parages. En retour, Fet m'a promis que si j'avais besoin qu'on me mette le nez sur certaines vérités, il sera plus que ravi de relever le défi. Et que Djen et moi-même devons nous considérer comme des membres de cette équipe. »

Bill pencha la tête. « Et est-ce que vous vous considérez tous les deux comme des membres de cette équipe ? »

« Je ne peux pas parler pour Djen… »

A leur surprise à tous les deux, le chat sauta soudain sur les genoux de Severus. Severus baissa les yeux vers l'animal qui ronronnait de bonheur tout en jouant avec le tissu qui se retroussait à un genou.

Avec un petit rire, Severus gratta la tête du chat. « Bon, je peux peut-être. » Il leva les yeux et vit le visage souriant de Bill. « En notre nom à tous les deux, je crois que je peux dire sans hésiter que nous serions fiers de faire partie de cette équipe. Mon ami. »

&&&&&&

Le Charivari était incroyablement bruyant.

Ils faisaient la fête avant de fermer enfin le site pour aller voir le Directeur à Zurich. Ensuite, après leur briefing, ce serait le départ pour la Chine et la rencontre avec leur Ministre du Département des Artefacts Anciens.

Severus regarda la chope de cidre qu'il avait à la main et se demanda si c'était par magie qu'elle s'était remplie à nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de la vider seulement quelques instants plus tôt. Il but une gorgée, tressaillant sous l'effet du haut degré d'alcool du breuvage. Quand les gobelins préparaient du cidre fort, il était fort en effet. Fort comme un taureau, et tout aussi prêt à renverser le buveur les quatre fers en l'air.

La fête avait commencé une fois que tous les non-gobelins avaient quitté le site. Lui et Bill étaient les seuls de leurs semblables présents, une exception à la règle parce qu'ils étaient considérés, pour l'événement, gobelins honoraires, comme Fet les avait déclarés lors du repas du soir.

La nourriture avait été abondante, tout comme le cidre. Tous les gobelins étaient habillés aux couleurs de leur famille, sauf les membres de l'équipe du site qui étaient parés de leurs propres couleurs, le blanc et un rouge appelé 'souffle de dragon'. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'histoires racontées, des histoires d'héroïsme et de bravoure venant de toutes les traditions familiales tout au long du repas, qui s'était prolongé de nombreuses heures durant.

De là, la conversation avait dérivé vers des histoires que les gobelins trouvaient amusantes. Severus s'était surpris à rire également, même si, en toute sincérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, parce qu'il ne semblait jamais comprendre la chute. L'humour gobelin était encore une chose qu'il lui allait falloir apprendre. Enfin, le rire semblait une bonne idée sur le moment, et allait tellement bien avec le cidre. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de lever un peu le pied sur la quantité de boisson qu'il buvait. En fait, il était même revenu à l'eau, mais quelque part, l'eau était redevenue cidre, et il en buvait à nouveau.

Il était assis sous l'un des arbres, regardant la ronde des danseurs autour du feu de joie qui brûlait avec éclat sous le ciel de minuit. Il leva sa chope pour répondre à Fet qui criait son nom en passant. Pour une fois, le médecin ressemblait au gobelin qu'il était : ses yeux brillaient dans les reflets de la lumière, et ses gestes étaient enthousiastes alors qu'il bougeait en rythme avec ses semblables, un bras autour de l'épaule d'une de ses assistantes. La chanson que lui et les autres chantaient rivalisait en volume sonore avec les tambours et les trompettes qui semblaient être les instruments préférés des gobelins en matière de musique.

Severus leva les yeux vers l'arbre dont les branches et les feuilles ondoyaient doucement dans la fraîche brise nocturne. Djen, lové en toute sécurité à l'intersection de plusieurs branches, regardait ce qui se passait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Les yeux du chat scintillaient dans la faible lumière qui parvenait jusque là-haut.

« Tout va bien ? » lui lança Severus, essayant de se faire entendre.

Djen daigna baisser les yeux, et leva une patte délicate pour lui donner un coup de langue ou deux avant d'accorder à nouveau toute son attention au spectacle.

Gorkopol apparut, tournoyant, les yeux levés au ciel, perdu dans un monde que lui seul pouvait voir. Il souriait. Severus était stupéfait de le voir toujours debout. Le Directeur de Site avait bu au moins trois chopes pour chacune des siennes. Il tourna la tête, et vit Severus. Dans un grand cri de joie, il lui fit signe. Severus rit et leva sa chope en guise de salutation alors que Gorkopol tournoyait, suivant sa courbe, et disparaissait de sa vue.

Severus se laissa glisser sur la chaise jusqu'à ce que sa tête appuie contre le dossier. Les sièges avaient été installés pour Ashkentag qui, malgré son âge vénérable, faisait toujours partie des danseurs. Le vieux gobelins semblait puiser de la force dans la vie autour de lui. Severus doutait qu'on puisse le convaincre de s'asseoir et de se contenter de regarder avant un bon moment encore.

Il leva sa chope en un toast silencieux à Ashkentag, avant de boire une autre gorgée.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, le Directeur avait effectivement accordé des bonus à tout le monde sur le site pour leur participation à cela, son excuse pour mettre un pied sur le territoire chinois. Leurs lettres étaient arrivées tout juste le matin même, à temps pour qu'ils les aient au déjeuner.

« Une autre lettre de félicitations officielles dans nos dossiers et, voyons voir, un bonus d'un an de salaire ! »

Alors que Bill et les autres poussaient des exclamations joyeuses, Severus avait ouvert sa lettre plus lentement, se méfiant de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir.

« Alors ? » Ashkentag avait donné un coup de coude à Fet qui avait souri à Gorkopol. Bill, qui contrairement à eux ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, tendit la main vers la lettre que Severus ne parvenait qu'à regarder fixement. Il la parcourut rapidement avant qu'un sourire ne s'épanouisse sur son visage, et qu'il ne la lise à voix haute.

'_Sfankt Professeur Snape,_

_Comme vous le savez, le contrat passé entre Gringotts et vous-même ne concernait que la durée de votre travail sur le présent site. Considérant l'importance de vos découvertes, et l'impératif de votre participation dans les développements qui pourraient naître de cette situation, vous trouverez ci-joint, dans un colis posté séparément, un contrat pour vingt-cinq ans, renouvelable par agrément mutuel pour des périodes similaires. Ces contrats seront observés dans l'équipe Ashkentag-Gorkopol._

_Au lieu de l'année de bonus offerte à tous les membres de l'équipe, Gringotts vous propose le contenu de la bibliothèque dont vous avez actuellement la jouissance. Si cette offre vous convient, Nafkt Klopstok vous présentera les formulaires nécessaires afin que vous les paraphiez._

_Nous sommes parfaitement conscients de votre réputation en ce qui concerne la création de potions. Nous aimerions vous encourager dans cette voie. En conséquence, nous proposons l'addendum suivant à votre contrat. Voir pages etc.…_

_Votre travail pour Gringotts devra, bien sûr, toujours être votre priorité. Cependant, à d'autres moments, vous serez libre de procéder à des expériences si vous le désirez. Au cas où vous travailleriez sur une potion que vous aviez développée antérieurement à la signature du contrat ci-joint, en d'autres termes, à l'amélioration d'une potion existante, bien que vous soyez autorisé à faire usage des équipements du site, vous serez tenu de le faire sur votre temps libre. Les ingrédients utilisés ainsi vous seront facturés. Les potions développées après la signature du contrat devront être présentées à notre Département Juridique qui supervisera leur production et leur vente. Les profits seront partagés à un ratio de 60-40, la proportion la plus importante étant bien évidemment celle de Gringotts. Il vous sera permis de produire certaines potions pro bono, après soumission d'un dossier dûment documenté à notre Département Juridique qui évaluera les raisons d'une telle demande. Soyez assuré que Gringotts comprend tout à fait l'importance de tels sentiments charitables.'_

« Par Thot, Severus, » s'était exclamé Ashkentag. « Le Directeur doit être vraiment content de toi pour faire une offre pareille. D'habitude, il rejette tout ce qui est en dessous d'un partage 70-30 en faveur de Gringotts ! »

Fet avait levé sa tasse de thé. « Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Sfankt Professeur. »

Gorkopol s'était esclaffé. « Ce sera intéressant de voir ce que les chinois pensent de Djen. »

Le chat leur avait souri à tous, et tous avaient ri. Même Severus n'avait pu cacher sa joie que ses inquiétudes aient été apaisées.

Alors comme ça ils partiraient tous pour Zurich, Djen le Chat inclus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dis donc ? »

Severus leva les yeux vers l'homme responsable de ces changements dans sa vie. « Je réfléchis et j'essaie de rester relativement sobre. »

Bill secoua tristement la tête, poings sur les hanches. « Hors de question, Severus. »

Severus fit une dernière tentative. « Ashkentag… »

« En a encore pour plusieurs heures. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. » Bill lui tendit la main. « Viens danser, Severus. »

Avec une réticence exagérée, Severus posa sa chope par terre et laissa Bill le tirer de sa chaise.

Riant, il se joignit aux danseurs.

**THE END**


End file.
